Crazy? More like Insane!
by crown172
Summary: Summer break has finally arrived for Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. But sadly, they each got summer homework and they want to complete it early. Given a strange device from Pegasus as a birthday present for Yugi, they tested it out and used it to travel to different eras. But when they arrived in Ancient Egypt, crazy stuff will happen that will test their courage and their sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Since June 4 is Yugi's birthday, I thought I could surprise you all with a chapter from my new story! You remembered the voting poll I did on which story I should make? Here is the story everyone picked! I hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Is it now complete?"

"It is, sir. However, we haven't tested it yet."

"Hmmm…."

"Something on your mind, sir?"

"What is the date today?"

"June 4th. Why do you ask?"

"Excellent! He'll be perfect in testing out our new invention."

"Who do you recommend, sir?"

"Wait and see, Croquet. Just wait and see."

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Domino City. The birds were chirping, the trees were rustling from the wind, and people were driving, walking, or hanging out with their friends and families. Most of the people were either teenagers or young teens, while adults are either at work or at home.

Now that summer vacation has arrived, school is out and everyone is enjoying the long summer break. Whether they are traveling to other places or working, there are some who choose to relax or celebrate, especially if someone's birthday is coming up.

A small yellow game shop with a green roof and a sign showing a picture of a turtle stood in the city. Even though it may look small, it has a homey feeling to it since it's also a house. Inside, an event is happening as 5 people are in the living room chanting a song.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Yugi! Happy birthday to you!"

Yugi blew out the candles as everyone around him clapped while cheering. Party poppers exploded as confetti shot out and spread all over the room. The living room had been decorated with streamers, balloons, and other party essentials to indicate a birthday party, which is Yugi's.

He felt his grandfather hugging him, and he hugged him back. After a few seconds, he parted from the hug while giving his grandson a grandfatherly smile. "Happy birthday, my dear boy. You've now reached the age of adulthood."

"Thanks, grandpa. I still can't believe that I'm actually 18."

"Even though you've gotten a little taller, you still have the face of a baby panda, Yuge."

Yugi's cheeks started to flare up. "J-Joey!"

"I'm just messin with ya!" Joey snickered.

"Joey, no teasing Yugi on his birthday," Ryou wagged his finger at him.

"Yeah, or you don't get any cake!" Malik stuck his tongue out.

"I'm only messin with him! I'm not really teasing him!"

"Its Yugi's special day. We cannot tease him."

"Aw come on!"

"Ryou, its alright. I know Joey is just trying to humor up the room," Yugi reassured him.

Ryou shrugged. "If you say so, Yugi."

Solomon laughed. "Well then, I believe its time we have some cake."

"All right!" Malik and Joey cheered in unison.

"After Yugi opens his birthday presents."

"Awwww!"

Yugi nearly laughed while Ryou face-palmed at their childish behavior. Today is his 18th birthday and all of his friends and family were here to celebrate with him.

Well, most of them.

His mother had to go to work early in the morning time, but she made a special birthday breakfast for him, which warmed his heart and stomach. Tea, Tristan, and Duke went to America to tour the dancing school in New York where Tea got accepted. They were able to call Yugi and wish him a happy birthday while promising to get him some great gifts once they return from America.

He even got birthday cards sent to him by mail from Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, Mai, Serenity, Miho, Tomoya, and a few others from his relatives. His father also wished him happy birthday by email, which made Yugi smile since he hasn't seen his dad in a long time due to his job that involves travelling.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts as he felt something push into his arms. He looked down to see a present wrapped in lavender wrapping paper with a white bow on it.

"This one's from me!" Malik replied. "You gotta open mine first!"

Sitting down on the chair with the gift on his lap, Yugi lifted the lid off the present and looked inside. Smiling, he picked up a Kuriboh plush toy that weighed, looked, and felt the same as a real Kuriboh. He hugged it while laughing. "Thank you, Malik! I love it!"

Malik grinned in triumph. "Even if you're an adult, you will never stop loving Kuriboh!"

"You got that right," Yugi chuckled.

"Quick! Open mine!" Joey shoved his present into Yugi's arms.

Placing the Kuriboh plush on the chair next to him, Yugi unwrapped the yellow wrapping paper and opened it to reveal a couple of videos and magazines. He read the titles and felt his face heating up.

Joey grinned. "If you ever need more of them, just let me know! Tristan and I know someone who can get them for us at a reasonable price!"

"T-Thanks, I think," Yugi quickly placed them back inside the wrapping paper while getting rid of his blush.

Ryou gave him a white gift bag and inside it were a box of creampuffs, a couple of booster pack cards, and a crystal that is known to have healing powers. Grandpa Solomon gave him a few more booster pack dueling cards, a book about translating English to Egyptian and vice versa, and a cartouche necklace with his name engraved on it in hieroglyphics.

Putting on the necklace, Yugi smiled while cradling it. "I love all the gifts. Thank you, everyone."

"Glad you enjoy them, Yugi," Ryou gently smiled at him.

"Mine was the best, right?" Malik asked.

"Nope! Mine is!" Joey grinned.

"We can all talk about it later. Right now, its time for cake!" Solomon said.

As they all each got a piece of cake to eat, Solomon finished his and left the room to check and see if there are any customers coming in for the shop. Meanwhile, Yugi and the others were busy chatting with each other while eating their cake.

"I was able to complete my English homework, but I'm still stuck on a few questions from my math homework," Yugi said.

"I already completed my math homework. I'll help you out on those questions," Ryou replied.

"Thanks, Ryou!" Yugi sighed in relief.

"Wait, you guys started on the papers of hell already?" Joey nearly gasped. "Especially when we're trying to have fun in the summer!?"

"I'm almost done with mine. I just need to finish another page on my history report and then draw something for art class," Malik said, sipping on his drink.

"Good for you, Malik!"

"Thanks, Ryou."

"Why do we even need homework during the summer?! Are the teachers trying to kill us!?" Joey grumbled while munching on his cake.

"Probably due to how different our breaks are from other countries. However, Japan is a lot more advanced than other places," Ryou explained. "Plus, our school is quite strict with academics and discipline."

"True, and they want us to figure out what we should do in the future once we finish school," Yugi continued. "I know I'm gonna remain here in the game shop and create a new game. What about the rest of you?"

"I planned on going to a university here in Japan or back at England. I still haven't decided yet," Ryou answered.

"I'll probably study here or back at Egypt. I've been thinking on becoming a college professor who teaches about the history of Ancient Egypt," Malik replied.

"Culinary school for me! After realizing that I got a gift in cookin', I am definitely gonna open my own restaurant!" Joey grinned in glee.

"Hopefully, all of us will see each other again and create more memories," Yugi sadly smiled.

Ryou placed his hand on his shoulder. "We won't be separated forever. All of us will never drift apart."

Malik nodded. "Its impossible for our friendship to even break."

Joey snapped his fingers. "I know! We can all play your new game once you finish making it! I know it'll be number one!"

Yugi nodded while smiling with his eyes closed. "Sounds like a plan!"

Then, Solomon entered the living room holding a package. "Yugi, you have a package. It just arrived today."

Yugi blinked. "A package? Who's it from?"

"There's no return address. Its sent only to you," Solomon handed him the package.

Carefully unwrapping the package, Yugi opened it and noticed a pocket-watch resting on the center. Colored in silver, the front part had design backgrounds on them behind the glass with 3 pictures on it: a sun on the left, a star on the top center above the big and little hand, and a crescent moon on the right. They were each glowing in a white neon color with light blue lines in the background doodled into shapes.

Next to it is a folded note with the name 'Pegasus' on it. His amethyst-colored eyes widened in shock as he picked up the note, unfolded it, and started to read it.

_Yugi-boy,_

_ I wish you a joyful 18__th__ birthday! My present to you is this lovely pocket-watch. I must warn you that it is not an ordinary watch, but a device that can open your eyes to what our history is like. I recommend you use it for the greater good, since time travelling is very dangerous. You'll learn a lot of good things about the past. Now then, I bid you farewell!~_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Maximillion Pegasus_

_ P.S. Think of it as a little experiment. I wish to test and see if it's possible to travel through time and space without causing a breach in the timeline. Remember to use the device responsibly~_

Yugi read the note again, and then looked at the watch. He noticed the others were staring at the watch, and his grandpa had a confused expression on his face.

"Yugi."

"Yes, grandpa?"

"I believe Pegasus has truly gone insane."

"Me too, grandpa."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please let me know if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you guys liked chapter 1? I know it was a bit short, but I'll try my best to make each chapter long! But anyways, it looks like Pegasus created an invention that doesn't relate to duel monsters! I wonder how Yugi and his friends will test it out? Guess we'll have to keep on reading and see!**

* * *

"I've never seen a pocket-watch like this before," Ryou commented, touching the outer ridge. "The designs are gorgeous."

"Ya think the silver is real? If it is, then Yugi got something really valuable for a birthday gift!" Joey replied in glee.

Malik inspected the pocket-watch. "Its definitely real silver. And since Pegasus gifted it to Yugi, he's the first person to get something rare from the president of Industrial Illusions."

"I'm still confused about something," Yugi said.

"What are you confused about, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Why would Pegasus give me this pocket-watch? I only met him once after winning against him in the dueling tournament. Why would he suddenly want to give it to me? And what did he meant by time traveling? There's no way it's a time-traveling device."

Joey shrugged. "Like grandpa said, Pegasus has always been insane."

"And the only person who can calm him down is his wife Cecilia," Malik commented. "By the way, have you heard about her being pregnant?"

"She's in her 3rd month, right?" Ryou asked. "They said the baby would be due in December."

"Lets hope the kid won't be crazy like Pegasus," Joey shivered in fear. "If the kid does become insane, then we're all doomed!"

"Besides congratulating her on the new blessing, we should at least focus on something else," Yugi pointed to their textbooks and papers. "We need to finish up all of our summer homework."

"Damn it!" Joey flopped on Yugi's bed. "We still need to work on the papers of hell!? And after we just celebrated your birthday, Yuge!?"

"The faster we get it done, the faster we can plan our camping trip to Lake Destiny," Yugi told him.

"After the camping trip, we also have a summer festival coming up at the end of this month along with a fireworks one in July," Malik listed while counting his fingers. "We're also gonna visit my birthplace in Egypt and stay there for a couple of weeks. Once we come back, we'll see if we have time to go to a hot springs at the countryside and-

"For now, we should start on our homework so we won't get sidetracked," Ryou cut him off, sitting on the floor cross-legged with an opened textbook on his lap. "You still need help with your math homework, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, getting his supplies out while joining Ryou on the floor next to him. Joey sat up on the bed and grabbed one of his English textbooks while Malik got his history book out.

Soon, they were all focusing on their homework while forgetting about the pocket-watch and Pegasus's letter. During their homework time in Yugi's room, Solomon checked up on them and then left to get them refreshments.

"After dividing the numbers, what do you get for y?" Ryou questioned.

"Y then equals to 1," Yugi wrote down the answer.

"Correct!"

"Done! Now my math homework is complete!"

"Then could ya help me with my English homework?" Joey asked, chewing the end of his pencil. "I'm kinda stuck on this question!"

"I'll help you out," Yugi got up to help him. "Is it related to one of the books we read?"

"The one about the raven. I can't understand what he's trying to say!"

"He's using old English. Poe is mourning over the death of his beloved, and the raven symbolizes his mournful, never-ending remembrance."

"How do you know that?"

"I read it in the book. Didn't you remember reading it?"

"…."

"He fell asleep during that time we read it in class," Malik replied.

"Its not my fault our English teacher is so boring!" Joey huffed. "I just wish he would change his voice for once!"

"We just need to endure one more year of his class, Joey. We still have one more semester left," Ryou assured him.

"He's right. Now, how about I help you answer the worksheets?" Yugi looked at his sheet. "Also, Poe was born in Boston, Massachusetts in America. I believe it was around the 18th century."

Suddenly, the pocket-watch began to vibrate on the desk. Glowing brightly from its designs, Yugi noticed it and quickly picked it up. "Guys, something is happening to my watch!"

They all got up, as the minute and hour hands moved rapidly and the glowing got brighter. Suddenly, it lifted itself up in the air while making loud ticking sounds. Soon, the glow became brighter and brighter, engulfing the room with its light as Yugi and his friends covered their eyes to prevent themselves from being blind.

* * *

"Hey Yuge, you gotta wake up!"

"Yugi, are you okay?"

"Come on! Speak to us! Don't follow the light!"

Scrunching his eyes from the noise, he slowly fluttered them open. Blinking a few times, his vision cleared up as he saw his friends looking at him with worry. "G-Guys?"

"Thank goodness you're awake, Yugi," Ryou helped him up.

Yugi noticed his surroundings were different. He then scanned the area. "Weren't we in my bedroom earlier?"

"We were, but not anymore. I believe we're in someone's garden," Ryou answered.

"How do you know that?" Joey asked.

"There's a house over there," Ryou pointed to a red-bricked house.

Malik looked at the fountain, which was resting in the center of the garden. "This fountain isn't even on, and all the flowers here look dead. This place seems depressing."

"Like that guy over there?" Joey pointed to a man in a well-dressed suit sitting on a bench.

Ryou gasped. "T-That man looks like Edgar Allan Poe!"

"Poe?" Yugi arched his eyebrow. "Its not possible."

"He does look like Poe from the books," Malik placed his finger on his chin in a thinking pose. He noticed the man writing something in his journal. "He even acts like Poe. Its dark and cloudy out here, just the way he likes it."

Suddenly, the man looked up from his journal and saw them, surprising the boys as the man continued to stare at them, almost like he's studying them. Bringing his hand out, he motioned them to come forward.

Yugi looked at his friends, who looked back at him and then at each other. Gulping, he took a step. Soon, the others followed his lead as they walked over to the Poe look-alike who is still sitting on the bench, his gaze never leaving theirs. Stopping in front of him, he stared at Yugi, then to Ryou, over to Malik, and back to Joey.

"How didst thee appeareth in mine own garden?" he asked.

Confused on what he was saying, they looked over at Ryou, who cleared his throat and translated his words to them. "He's saying on how we appeared in his garden. He's obviously Poe. No one has ever used Old English for a very long time."

He then looked over at Poe and answered back. "We knoweth not. Couldst thee prithee bid us wh're we art?"

"Thou art in mine own garden, in the home of Edgar Allan Poe."

"F'rgive us f'r intruding. Couldst thee prithee bid us which village we art at? We doth not knoweth how we hath appeared h're."

As Ryou continued to converse with Poe on their whereabouts, Yugi and the others continued to look around. He did remember being in his bedroom doing their homework. Then, Joey asked for help on his English homework related to Poe-

He gasped, his eyes widened in realization. He remembered his pocket-watch suddenly glowing, and then everything went hazy after he blacked out. Feeling something heavy in his pocket, he fished it out and found the same pocket-watch he thought about resting in the palm of his hand.

"Maybe Pegasus is trying to tell us something, but what?" he mumbled to himself.

He didn't know how long the conversation lasted, but Ryou finished talking with Poe as he bowed down and hurried over back to them. "Guys! We are somehow in the 1800s. I spoke with Poe and he told me we are in Baltimore, Maryland. We must've time-travelled to the past!"

"What?!" Joey and Malik exclaimed in complete shock. "How!?"

"I think I know how," Yugi showed them his pocket-watch. "Pegasus mentioned in the letter that this device could let us travel to the past, present, and future. I don't know how or why it sent us here, but we need to go back home. We cannot cause a time paradox if we stay here any longer."

"B-But we're in the same place where Poe lived! And he talked to us! He could also help me with my homework!" Joey replied.

"No, Yugi is right," Ryou nearly frowned. "Interacting with people from the past or future could disrupt the timeline. We mustn't mess with time and space. Its best if we all go back to our era."

"And how are we gonna do that? We don't even know how the watch got us here," Malik pointed out. "One minute, we were talking about our English homework, the next minute, we're here at Poe's house."

Realization hit Yugi, as he snapped his fingers. "Joey's homework!"

"What about my homework?" Joey arched his eyebrow.

"I mentioned in your homework on where Poe was born and what year he lived in! I think the pocket-watch responded to a date and era depending on whom I'm talking about! That's how we ended up in Poe's garden!"

"So Pegasus isn't really insane!?" Malik gaped in horror. "That can't be right! Time-travel is impossible! How was he able to create something rumored to be a myth!?"

"I still think he's bonkers," Joey replied. "But anyways, how do we know it really sent us here due to my homework?"

"What do you mean, Joey?" Ryou asked.

"Think about it. It worked because Yugi talked about Poe and what year and town he lived in. If it responds to Yugi, can it respond to us?"

"That's…. a really good point," Malik commented. "Should we test it out?"

"What do you think, Yugi?" Ryou asked him.

Yugi bit his bottom lip, looking at the pocket-watch resting on the palm of his hand. Should they test out Joey's theory, or forget about it and go back to their own era? Time travelling is dangerous, and they don't want to make any mistakes that can affect the future.

"Ryou, did you told Poe to never tell anyone that he saw us?"

Ryou nodded. "I did. He swore he won't tell anyone about it since I made him believe this is all a dream."

"Good. Now, think of a place you really want to visit. Know any famous people you wish to learn more about?"

"Well, I am fascinated with Isaac Newton. His discovery of gravity led to the creation of the 3 laws of motion, and he's also from England."

Then, the pocket-watch started to vibrate in Yugi's palm. Seeing the minute and hour hands moving rapidly as it began to glow, Yugi and the others closed their eyes as the bright light engulfed the entire area.

* * *

**Did you all like it? What other places should they all visit before they end up in Ancient Egypt? And which famous person should they also meet from the past? Please comment and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What did you guys think of chapter 2? It looks like Yugi and the others have a pretty good idea on what the pocket-watch can do, and they want to test out their theory on time-travelling. However, they will get into some crazy situations. Make sure all of you watch out for that!**

* * *

As the light faded away, Yugi and his friends opened their eyes. They looked around and noticed that they were near some sort of farm, including historic houses and farm animals. People were on horses or carriages while on the dirt road, and the temperature felt nice and soothing.

Ryou's eyes lit up in excitement as he scanned the area. "We're in England! The old England before technology was introduced! The weather feels so amazing! Everything is so green!"

Malik looked around. "So this is England back in the 1600s? There sure is a lot of greenery here."

"A lot of cows, too," Joey pointed to some cows resting on the grass behind the fence.

"I know we're near some farms, but where exactly are we located at? What is the name of this village?" Yugi pondered.

"Lincolnshire," Ryou answered. "Lincolnshire, England. The homes and buildings here are amazing, and so are the farms. They even have really nice cathedrals and-

Malik covered his mouth. "We get it! You missed home! But we're in the past era of England, not the present version!" He removed his hand and looked at Yugi. "So we're here to find Isaac Newton, the one who discovered gravity?"

Yugi nodded. "That's right. Since Ryou wanted to learn more about Newton along with his discoveries, we'll have to see if we can find him. However, we must be careful and not get caught."

"Is Newton the same guy who got hit in the head with an apple?" Joey asked.

"Actually, the apple fell from the tree and landed on his head. But yes, it's the same person you're talking about," Ryou replied.

"Is that him?" Joey pointed his finger at a figure sitting under the shade near the apple tree, who was rubbing his head and looking at the apple.

The figure looked like a man with white, curly hair reaching past his shoulders, peach-colored skin, a blue coat with gold trimmings, white top, gray vest, gray trousers, and long black boots. He was busy looking at the tree, and then at the apple. He had no idea the others were watching him from a distance.

"It is Isaac Newton!" Ryou gasped in excitement. "He must be figuring out how the apple could fall from a tree. This is the date when he discovered gravity, creating the 3 laws of motion. How exciting!"

"That's it?" Malik asked. "You just wanted to see the guy figuring out the existence of gravity from an apple?"

"But we were able to see what England is like a long time ago," Yugi pointed out. "Plus, we're kept at a safe distance from people seeing us."

"It does remind me of the country side, but I'm getting bored already. Can the pocket-watch take us somewhere else?" Joey asked.

Yugi fished out the pocket-watch from his pocket. "Be careful. We must be responsible and use it wisely. We cannot cause a time paradox that can endanger our future."

"I know that. There is this one place I really wanted to see. Its also where my sister Serenity told me about."

"What place would that be? And any famous person you wanted to see?"

"Its in Paris. She said it's a cathedral called Notre-Dame. She said the interior of it is really cool, and it feels like a safe haven for everyone. There's no famous person there, but if the hunchback is real, I would definitely wanna meet him!"

Hearing his wish, the pocket-watch started to vibrate in Yugi's hand. The minute and hour hands moved rapidly as it started to glow brightly, blinding everyone as they covered their eyes and felt themselves being transported.

* * *

As the light faded away, they opened their eyes and felt their breaths hitching in awe. The inside of the building reminded them of a church, but it was much more bigger, and a lot more beautiful. Candles were lit up everywhere to provide light in the room, and they could see the many chandeliers hanging above the ceilings, sparkling like diamonds.

A symbol of the cross is held up above an altar, but what was most breathtaking are the rainbow mosaic glass covering the windows. Each of them has a unique design, pattern, and shape related to the building's theme. The atmosphere felt calm, soothing, and heavenly.

"Joey was right," Malik whispered. "It feels like a safe haven here."

Ryou looked at the colorful rose windows. "I heard about the Notre-Dame cathedral. This place was built during the Middle Ages here in Paris, France. Also called 'Our Lady of Paris', this place is also a great example for French Gothic architecture. Everyone gets attracted to their design, structure, and religious prayers for our holy father in heaven."

"Now I know why Serenity dreamt of coming here," Joey quickly took some pictures on his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "She will definitely love the pics I took!"

"Make sure no one saw your phone," Yugi scanned the area to see if anyone was in here. "We cannot interact with anyone while we're time-travelling."

Malik agreed, folding his arms over his chest. "Yugi's right. We must remain undetected and hidden from the public. We don't know if Pegasus is testing us, or trying to get us killed."

"He also needs to provide a proper explanation on why he would give us a dangerous device that can change humanity," Ryou added.

"The answer is obvious. Pegasus is loony, and he'll always be that way," Joey answered.

Before Yugi could open his mouth, they heard footsteps echoing in the cathedral. Turning their heads, they saw a priest walking over to the altar. Getting down on his knees, he clasped his hands together in a prayer while closing his eyes. Seeing him pray made them do the same thing, except they remained standing but still kept their eyes closed while folding their hands together in a prayer position.

After a few minutes, they opened their eyes and Yugi got the pocket-watch out. "Which place do you all want to go to next?"

Malik raised his hand. "Lets go to Ancient Egypt, around 3,000 B.C."

"Any particular place or person you wanted to see?" Yugi asked.

"The nameless pharaoh," Malik answered. "I know your grandfather and the other archaeologists are still trying to figure out his name. Maybe we could get a clue or hint on what his name is if we travel to the time he became pharaoh." He looked at the pocket-watch. "Once we figure out his real name, we can go back home before your grandpa notices our absence. What do you think, Yugi?"

Yugi thought over what Malik said. It would be nice to visit Ancient Egypt, but how will they figure out who the nameless pharaoh is? He did heard stories from his grandpa that the nameless pharaoh is said to be quite strong and powerful, who is able to make his enemies quake in fear just by hearing his name.

However, it can be dangerous. They might end up in a desert, or somewhere dangerous. They also cannot be seen or kidnapped. If the mission does get risky, they can teleport themselves back home. And after that, give the pocket-watch back to Pegasus so they can never go through it again.

Yugi looked at the others. "Ryou? Joey? Are you guys up for it?"

"It would be interesting to see some ancient ruins there," Ryou replied. "I think we should go."

"As long as we're not near any poisonous snakes or mummies, then I'm in!" Joey answered with glee.

"Great!" Yugi replied and looked at the pocket-watch. "Then lets go to Ancient Egypt at 3,000 B.C. to investigate who the nameless pharaoh is."

Feeling the watch vibrating in his hand, they all closed their eyes as the bright light emitted from it and engulfed the room, transporting them to the era they mentioned. However, they had no idea of the upcoming events they must go through that could affect their courage along with their sanity.

* * *

**Are you guys excited? They'll be going to Ancient Egypt, and this means they'll probably run into a few certain people we know of. But anyways, please comment on how the chapters are and fave and follow it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are liking this story, because I'm gonna do my best to update a bit faster on them before my summer break ends. So as you saw last chapter, they went to 16****th**** century England to see Isaac Newton and then to a historic cathedral called Notre-Dame in Paris. Right now, they'll be heading to Ancient Egypt so be prepared for your favorite characters to appear! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yuge, you gotta wake up, man! Come on, get up! This is really important!"

Feeling someone shaking him, Yugi scrunched his eyes shut for a moment, and slowly fluttered them open. His vision cleared up to show Joey looking at him with concern. "J-Joey?"

"You okay there, bud?" he asked, bringing his hand out.

"I-I think so," he took his hand and got hoisted up so he could stand. "Thanks."

"No problem. However, we have a problem."

"What do you mean? And where are Ryou and Malik?"

"That's the problem. I have no idea where they are."

"H-Huh!?"

Yugi's eyes widened in astonishment to see so much sand around them. The sun was out, which made the atmosphere feel very warm, and it didn't look like there were any signs of life for miles. Did they really teleport to Ancient Egypt, or somewhere in a desert?

He fished the watch out of his pocket, and gasped in horror. "Oh no! The watch!"

"Huh!? What happened to it?!" Joey looked at the watch. It looked like the watch had been cut in half vertically, with one side only showing the sun and half of a star along with one handle. Surprisingly, it looked like its still working even if its other half is missing. "Holy moly! How'd that happened!?"

"I'm not even sure at all," Yugi looked around, worry etched on his face. "But where are Ryou and Malik? They should've teleported with us."

"I don't know, but it looks like we'll have to get out of here first before we get cooked alive here," Joey answered.

"Okay, lets try. We need to find Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar. Please take us to their location."

However, nothing happened.

"Its not broken, is it?" Joey asked, looking like he's about to panic.

"Let me try again. Please take us to the location of Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar."

No movement or glow came from the watch, only a soft ticking sound.

"Hello?" Yugi tapped on the glass. "It must be malfunctioning."

"We're doomed, aren't we?"

"Don't say that, Joey. I'm sure the watch will work again."

"We are actually doomed! We're gonna die out in this desert, and I'm certain Ryou and Malik got eaten by vultures! You'll pay for eating our friends, you damn birds!" Joey waved his fist at the sky. "You hear me!? So you better run!"

"Joey, please!" Yugi grabbed his arm. "Calm down! Maybe Ryou and Malik got transported to a different location! They're here in Ancient Egypt like us, but just not here!"

"But what year are we in!?"

"We're in 3,000 B.C.! Malik wanted to know who the nameless pharaoh is, and so do I!"

"Then how come the watch took us to the desert and not to the nameless pharaoh!?"

"I don't think the watch knows who the nameless pharaoh is," Yugi sighed, looking at it in his hand. "I'm not even sure why one half of the watch is missing. Hopefully, Ryou and Malik have it and will keep it safe with them. If we find them, we could fix the watch and go back home."

Joey groaned. "Great! We're obviously gonna die here!"

"I don't think so. There should be an oasis around here, or maybe a nearby temple or village."

Scanning around the desert, Joey spotted something from the distance. "I think I found it! I see a pyramid!"

"A pyramid? Where?"

"Right over there!" Joey pointed to it.

"It looks like a pyramid, but I can't tell if its really one or an ancient temple. But where would it lead us to?"

"Who cares? If there's a huge building, there are people nearby! Lets go!"

Grabbing his arm, Joey sprinted over to their destination. Catching up to him, Yugi looked around to make sure they wouldn't come in contact with any poisonous creatures, quicksand, or any cacti. They need to be extremely careful and not get hurt while they're here. Hopefully, they can figure out a way to survive here while trying to find their friends.

"I hope Ryou and Malik are okay," he pondered in his head.

Suddenly, he ran into Joey, who stopped. Rubbing his head, he saw they were near their location, which is an ancient Egyptian temple. Made out of sand along with being crafted and designed to match their era, Yugi noticed something near one of the pillars. "Is that an army?"

"They're zombies," Joey replied.

"How can you tell?"

"They're not wearing helmets, and I can see their bones."

"This must be their territory."

"Either that or it's a battleground. They're fighting against those people over there," Joey pointed his finger at a few figures riding on horses.

Yugi squinted his eyes to get a closer look. "Its obviously a battle. I can hear a bit of yelling."

"While they're distracted, lets go sneak inside that temple!"

"Now hold on, Joey. This looks dangerous. We should wait until they leave and then-

"Relax, Yuge! Just stay behind me and I'll keep us both safe with my fists!" Joey brought his fists out. "I played a lot of video games and know how to defeat zombies, especially zombie skeletons. Just follow my lead!"

"But we need to come up with a plan first!"

"No need! I already thought of one!"

Joey sprinted over to the temple, with Yugi running after him. Stopping at a good distance from the battle, he placed his finger on his lips to usher Yugi to stay quiet. Wondering what he'll do, Yugi watched as Joey casually walked over to one of the zombie skeletons.

"Excuse me!" Joey greeted them, catching the attention of two zombie skeletons dressed in rags while holding swords in their hands. He waved at them while smiling. "My friend and I had gotten lost and wanted to find a nearby temple to give our respects to your gods. Is it alright if we go in your temple and pray in there?"

The two zombie skeletons looked at each other in confusion, and then back at Joey while looking at him along with Yugi. Then, one of the nodded his head while grunting and pointed to the entrance.

Joey happily grinned with his eyes closed. "Thank you! I'm glad we got your permission!" He then turned his head to look at Yugi. "Come on, Yuge! We're allowed to go in there! Lets go pray to their master!"

He started running up the stairs towards the entrance while Yugi sighed, and ran after him. How did Joey do that? How was he able to gain their trust and not get attacked by those skeletons in a short amount of time? I guess being polite and respectful usually helps.

As he and Joey went inside the entrance, they didn't see the dumbfounded looks being sent to them by the figures riding on their horses.

"Cousin?"

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"What just happened?"

"I'm not even sure what I saw."

"Did they not realize there's a battle going on?"

"I'm afraid they did not notice it, my king."

"Besides defeating the undead army, we need to go after those two individuals."

"As you wish, my liege."

* * *

"Amazing! We're at an ancient ruin!"

"If memory serves correctly, I believe we're in the Mortuary Temple at Medinet Habu."

"It's the first time I've heard of it."

"Its located in Luxor. Its really far from Cairo."

"So we're in Luxor?"

"I believe we are. But we have another problem here."

"Which is?"

"Ryou… WE DON'T KNOW WHERE YUGI AND JOEY ARE! AND WE HAVE ONLY HALF OF THE POCKET-WATCH!"

His screaming echoed in the ruins, but they were the only ones there. Apparently, they woke up near the temple and couldn't find Yugi or Joey anywhere. They somehow possess the pocket-watch, but only part of it, with the moon design and half of the star on it. The handle is still moving, but it wouldn't take them to where their friends are.

"Malik, I'm standing right next to you! No need to shout in my ear!"

"Then forget about the ruins and focus on how we're gonna find our friends!? We cannot get stuck in this era! It'll create a time paradox!"

"Bloody hell, Malik! Just relax!" Ryou glared at him. "I'm also worried on where Yugi and Joey are, but I know they're safe as long as they stay together. There's a chance they landed in the same timeline like us. We just need to figure out their location."

"But where exactly?" Malik frowned while placing one hand on his hip. "And why would the watch get separated in half, but not transport us together at the same location? Is there a faulty function in that watch?"

"I have no idea. Only Pegasus and his scientists would know how it works," Ryou felt the watch in his pocket. "For now, we should stay together and not run into any danger."

"Agreed. No one must ever know of our existence, or we could run into trouble. Plus, be careful of any scorpions, snakes, crocodiles, hippos, and camels."

"Why camels?"

"Sometimes, camels can be evil."

"Okay?..."

Deciding to change the subject, they both started to explore the inside of the ruins. The walls were engraved with Egyptian hieroglyphics, all of it familiar to Malik. Statues of people and ancient deities stood in a line near the walls as Ryou and Malik walked past them. Thanks to the outside sun, light shone through for them to see where they're going.

"It's too bad I didn't bring my notebook with me. I would love to write down what their history is here," Ryou said, as he continued to look at the hieroglyphics.

"I'm glad I already did my history report on an ancient historic site from around the world," Malik replied. "I'm gonna look in that room over there. You coming?"

"Give me a few minutes. I want to look at these drawings more."

"Okay, but don't take too long."

As Malik left the room to go explore the rest of the ruins, Ryou continued to study the drawings and symbols. From what he could translate, it explained the daily lives of what the men and women would do during ancient times. If you're a commoner, you work for the kingdom or do other things to live well. But if you're royalty, they follow you and obey your every whim.

Luckily, the mortuary temple is empty and no one is in here. He and Malik mustn't run into anyone, especially since Ryou has pale skin along with Yugi and Joey. Malik can blend in well if he wore the right modern clothing for this era. However, it will be difficult to figure out who the nameless pharaoh is since they have no clue where to start. The first thing they'll have to do is figure out where Yugi and Joey are. Once they reunite with them and fix the time-travelling pocket watch, they can look around for clues on who the nameless pharaoh could be.

"Temple of Ramses III," Ryou mumbled to himself while reading the hieroglyphics. "This must've been his kingdom. How intriguing." Feeling a presence behind him, Ryou spoke up. "Did you find anything interesting in one of the rooms, Malik?"

There was no answer. Ryou raised his eyebrow at his friend's unusual silence. "Is everything okay, Malik? Did you see something surprising?"

He turned around and felt his breath hitch to see the person standing in front of him wasn't his friend. Instead, it was a tall Egyptian man with short spiky silver hair, grey-blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek that had a vertical line on it with two horizontal lines crossing through it. He wore a red and white Egyptian cloak with a black shendyt and sash tied around his waist along with Egyptian flats. He wore no top, and Ryou could see his muscular 6-pack to indicate how strong he is. There were also golden bands on his wrists and ankles.

Ryou blinked as he studied the person in front of him. "Strange. I've never seen a statue like this before. But I don't remember seeing one here in this room, and I'm certain it wasn't behind me before." He took a step sideways to move around, but a hand suddenly shot up and hit the wall next to him, making Ryou gasp loudly.

Another hand gripped his chin tightly, making him tremble as the man's face turned into a sly smirk when he leaned in close to study him. "How unusual. A boy who nearly resembles me, but did not runaway after seeing me? Your clothing is also strange. Where are you from?"

Ryou gulped in fear, his eyes filled with fright. "Y-You're not a statue, are you? Y-You're actually a real person?"

A chuckle escaped from the stranger's lips. "You're quite funny. However, you are very beautiful. I've never seen a rare gem like you before."

"Y-You must be mistaken!" Ryou nearly squeaked, his face heating up from the stranger's compliment. "I-I'm only here to visit the temple with my friend! I-I'm no gem at all!"

The stranger arched his eyebrow, and then grinned. "You must be a rare and valuable jewel sent to me from the gods. I knew I would find something interesting here, and I was right!" He threw his head back and laughed, making Ryou shiver. After what felt like a minute, the stranger stopped laughing and stared into Ryou's soft brown eyes. Licking his lips, he moved his hand from his chin and rested on Ryou's cheek, stroking his skin with his thumb. "What is your name, my little lamb?"

Before Ryou could open his mouth, he spotted something moving from the corner of his eye and saw it kick the stranger away from him. As the stranger hit the floor, Ryou felt his arm being grabbed and got dragged away and out of the room at a fast pace.

"We gotta get out of here!" Malik screeched in terror. "Those two are extremely dangerous!"

"W-What do you mean?!" Ryou exclaimed while running with him.

"Less talking, more running!"

They were able to get out of the temple, but stumbled upon another area with more Ancient Egyptian relics and structures, like an abandoned ruin. Sprinting over to a huge pillar, they both hid behind it while panting heavily.

"W-Who were they?" Ryou whispered while panting.

Malik looked around to make sure no one was listening, and whispered back to him. "One of them is the bandit king, and the other is an assassin. I recognized their clothing along with their weapons. I don't know what they were doing here at the temple, but it looks like they wanted to steal some valuables here."

"And we somehow came at the wrong time," Ryou gulped.

"I'm afraid so," Malik sighed, and peeked from behind the pillar. "We need to be really careful. I don't know what they want from us, but I know their intentions aren't good."

"What do we do then?"

"We wait and hide here until they leave. Once the coast is clear, we'll make a run for it and find another place to hide."

"What if we get captured?"

"We won't. I cannot let that happen. We gotta find Yugi and Joey soon before they find us."

"There you are, pretty!~"

Malik gasped as he turned his head to see a figure sitting down on one of the tall structures of a statue. His spiky platinum blonde hair reminded him of a lion's mane, and his pupil-less dark violet eyes glistened in excitement while gazing at Malik's figure. Dressed in an ancient Egyptian assassin's outfit colored in gold and black, he stood up on the statues head and leaped off, his feet covered in Egyptian flats landed safely on the ground with his cloak fluttering from the air. He smirked as he looked at Malik, and then to Ryou. "Hello, my pretty's friend. You must be Akefia's jewel."

"W-What?" Ryou stammered in disbelief.

"You're correct, Heru," the bandit king, known as Akefia, stepped out of the shadows and stood next to his friend. "It looks like you also found your look-alike."

"I sure did," Heru licked his lips while staring at Malik with a sultry gaze. "And my pretty belongs to me."

Malik growled at his comment. "Back off, you sicko! I do not belong to you!" He then glared at Akefia. "My friend is not your jewel! We're only here to look for our friends!"

Ryou nodded rapidly. "H-He's right! So if you would be kind enough to let us leave, then that would be great!"

Akefia clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at them. "It doesn't work that way. If we find something we like, we take it. You either come with us willingly, or we make you go with us by force."

Heru tilted his head while grinning evilly. "Choose wisely, for it is impossible to escape from us. We won't stop hunting you down if you dare try to leave us."

Ryou trembled in fright at his statement, along with Malik. However, Malik quickly recovered from his fear and glared fiercely at Heru. "Oh yeah!? Then bring it on! We're not afraid of you two!"

* * *

"How were you able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Convince those zombies to let us in without getting attacked?"

"Easy! I told them we wanted to pay our respects here, and they believed me. I made them think we wanted to come here to pray to their gods and goddesses."

"So you lied to them?"

"Nope! I told the truth! I wanted to come here and pray."

"You do? But which deity?"

"All of them. I figured they might help us find our friends, help us fix the watch, and get out of this era so we won't get into trouble."

Yugi stopped, which made Joey also stop. "Joey, since when did you became religious?"

All he did was shrug his shoulders. "Not too long ago. I mostly pray at the shrines, and I always feel so much better whenever I feel down. I'm not really religious, but I do believe in the afterlife."

"I'm impressed," Yugi commented in awe, continuing his walk with Joey inside the ancient temple. "What made you want to pray to the gods and goddesses?"

"You can ask Serenity. She helped me pray more," Joey answered. "But enough about that. We gotta focus on how we're gonna survive here."

Yugi folded his arms over his chest, placing one finger on his chin. "Besides hiding from people, we need to stay hydrated and not be out in the sun too long. We also need to have food that can provide us energy. If we can find any weapons here, we can use them to protect ourselves from danger."

"Like from an evil zombie skeleton?"

"Evil zombie skeleton?"

"The one coming right towards us wielding a sword, and it doesn't look friendly."

"Huh?"

He looked over and his eyes widened like saucers as a tall figure wearing a black cloak appeared in front of them. The cloak looked torn and ragged, and he could see that it was a zombie skeleton due to its bony structure, but in a darker color. The eye sockets were glowing red, making it look like there were eyeballs, and there was a sword being held in its hand.

Dark shadows escaped from the skeleton, while it looked at Yugi and Joey with a creepy stare, causing them to tremble in fright. Opening its mouth to snarl while swinging its sword around, Yugi and Joey let out huge shrieks and quickly ran away from the zombie, screaming in horror.

"ITS GONNA KILL US! THE ZOMBIE IS GONNA KILL US!"

"THAT MUST'VE BEEN THEIR LEADER!"

"I HAD NO IDEA THOSE ZOMBIE SKELETONS REALLY DID HAVE A LEADER IN THERE!"

"WELL NOW WE KNOW! AND NOW IT THINKS WE'RE TRESPASSING!"

"BUT WE GOT PERMISSION TO COME HERE!"

"THE LEADER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW! HE THINKS WE'RE THE ENEMY!"

They quickened their pace as they heard the zombie skeleton leader chasing after them. As they both ran around the corner, something grabbed them and pulled them behind two huge statues, shielding them from view. They saw the evil skeleton running past their hiding spot, who then disappeared from sight. Letting out huge sighs of relief, they got out of their hiding spot and wiped the sweat forming on their foreheads.

"Good idea on hiding behind those statues, Joey," Yugi said while panting.

"Huh? I thought it was you who pulled us over to those statues," Joey said with confusion.

Yugi shook his head. "It definitely wasn't me. But if it wasn't you, then who did?"

"We did."

They quickly turned around to see two figures stepping out from behind the statues. Yugi's eyes nearly bulged out from his eye-socket as he saw a tall, Egyptian man who resembled him by hair and bangs. However, the stranger's tricolored hair had red in it and his eyes were red like crimson. He was dressed in an outfit that made him look like royalty.

The other man is taller than Yugi's look-alike, and is also taller than Joey. His short brown hair is hidden by a blue Egyptian headwear with a small statue of a golden cobra attached to it, a blue Egyptian outfit and sash, golden bands on his arms and legs, and a pair of flats. What's noticeable are his ocean blue eyes, resembling a mighty storm that can destroy anything in its path.

Joey groaned in agony. "Aw man! More zombies! Let me guess, you're gonna eat our brains or something so we would be part of your undead army!?"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Joey in disbelief. "Joey, I don't think they're zombie skeletons. They're actually real people."

"That's what they want us to think!"

The tall man arched his eyebrow. "I'm afraid we're not these 'zombie skeletons' as you said before. We're humans like you two. Have better eyesight, dog."

His comment caused Joey to snarl at him. "What did you call me, you bastard!?"

"Its rude to insult a priest, but I'll let it slide," the stranger's lips formed into a smirk as he crossed his arms. "I called you a dog since you have the attention span of one."

"Listen, you bastard! I am no dog!" Joey poked him on his chest. "I am your hell-bringer! So you better remember it!"

His comment caused the stranger to chuckle, as he grabbed Joey's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "No one has ever stood up to me before. What is your name, my little puppy?"

"Gah!" Joey ripped his hand away from him and brought his fist out. "Take this, ya creep!" Before his fist could hit the stranger's face, the stranger was able to catch his fist and held it in a tight grip. "H-Hey! Let me go!"

"Bad dog. You must never strike your master," the stranger clicked his tongue.

"I told you to quit calling me dog! And let me go, you hentai!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm calling you a pervert!"

While Joey continued to argue with the tall priest, Yugi tried to stop them from fighting, but couldn't as he felt someone grabbing his arm. He moved his head to see his tall Egyptian counterpart scanning him from head to toe, and nearly flinched as he placed his hand on his cheek.

"C-Can I help you?" he stuttered.

The stranger continued to study him. "You resemble me, but you're not from around here, are you?"

Yugi shook his head. "M-My friend and I are from a faraway region."

"Really?" the stranger stroked his cheek with his thumb, making Yugi shiver from his touch. "Are you from the Nile? You must be a rare Nile risen beauty."

His comment caused Yugi's cheeks to turn red. Did he just got called beautiful by his counterpart? He thinks Yugi is beautiful? Is this a dream, or is he still awake? Yugi cleared his throat while getting rid of his blush. "T-Thank you?"

The stranger smiled at him. "You're welcome, Yugi."

Yugi gasped and got out of his grip. "H-How did you know my name?!"

"Don't be frightened. I saw your name engraved on your cartouche," he pointed to the necklace hanging around Yugi's neck. "I figured it must be your name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yugi."

He gulped, and brought his hand out. "S-Same to you, sir."

The stranger looked at his hand in confusion, so Yugi decided to speak. "You're supposed to shake my hand. Its how we greet people." Arching his eyebrow, the stranger brought his hand out and clasped it with Yugi's hand. Yugi shook his hand with his. "It is very nice to meet you."

The stranger chuckled. "Same to you, little one."

"Pharaoh, why are you letting that commoner touch you?"

His statement caused Yugi to freeze. Did the tall priest call this stranger a pharaoh? Is he actually a pharaoh from another kingdom? Now that Yugi got a good look at him, he does resemble a pharaoh. Plus, he even looked like royalty.

The stranger, known as the pharaoh, glared at the priest. "Cousin, I gave him permission to touch me. He's showing me a proper way to greet someone."

"What kind of greeting is that?"

"Shaking someone's hand is a way to greet people. That's what he said," he then turned his head and smiled at Yugi. "Isn't that right, Yugi?"

Slowly nodding his head, he removed his hand from his and looked at Joey. "Joey?"

He stopped glaring at the priest and glanced over at Yugi. "What's up, Yuge?"

"RUN NOW!"

Startled by his yell, Yugi quickly grabbed Joey's wrist and bolted. Speeding at a fast pace, Yugi looked around for the exit or a hiding spot while Joey is catching up to him.

"H-Hey! What's going on, Yuge!? Did that other guy threaten you!?"

However, Yugi was too busy to listen as he continued to sprint. Seeing some light from the distance, he darted over there and went through it, nearly tripping as he ran down the stairs. Stopping, he let go of Joey as he panted heavily.

"Okay, what the heck's going on, bro!? Why did you tell me to run!?" Joey frowned while placing his hands on his hips.

He finished panting and looked at him. "Joey, the priest called the other stranger a pharaoh. If he's really the pharaoh, then we cannot go near them."

"Seriously!?" Joey exclaimed in shock. "The other guy is a pharaoh!?"

"I believe so. Every kingdom has a ruler, and they worship them. Since we just met a pharaoh and his priest cousin, we must avoid them," Yugi looked at the entrance. "Time-travelling is dangerous, and we mustn't create a time paradox that can affect the past, present, and future. We need to be extra careful and figure out where Ryou and Malik are. Interacting with a powerful ruler is something we must never do."

"Because we'll get thrown into the dungeons if we're close to them?"

"That or we might establish a friendship with them. We don't want to do that, since we're not from this era and us leaving can hurt them."

"You do have a point. However, we have a huge problem."

"That is?"

"How do we avoid those guys?"

Yugi looked over and groaned while face-palming. There were a few guards riding on their horses, and their spears were pointing at Yugi and Joey. Since they're outnumbered, it'll be impossible for Yugi and Joey to escape.

"I forgot the pharaoh wouldn't go anywhere without his trusted guards."

"I'm surprised your look-alike is a pharaoh, considering how short he looked."

"Joey, its better not to talk about his height."

"But he looks short! And he's taller than you!"

"Hey!"

"Puppy!"

Joey whipped his head and snarled. "I told you to quit calling me puppy! Its Joey!"

The priest folded his arms over his chest, smirking as he stood in front of the entrance next to his cousin. "Jo-ey? I do like that name, but calling you puppy is so much better."

"Don't make me hit you!"

"It'll be impossible, but I would like to see you try."

"Come down here and fight me like a man!"

"A dogfight? No thank you."

"Coward!"

Yugi face-palmed as he sweat-dropped. "This is gonna take a while."

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Please let me know on the review box!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for liking this story, everyone! Its nice to see you all reviewing the story along with following and faving it! I hope the funny parts made you laugh! :3**

**Now then, it looks like they met with their Egyptian counterparts. Hopefully, they can survive them along with Ancient Egypt. Lets all cheer for our favorite boys!**

* * *

"Malik."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you think calling them camels would confuse them?"

"I was certain they would be surprised to hear someone called them camels."

"They were surprised, and amused but they still prevented us from escaping."

"How was I supposed to know they would outrun us!?"

"Probably because they have more experience in running, and they're in better shape than us."

"Which still isn't fair! We should have more speed than them!"

"Sadly, we're not the fastest. They are."

"Don't forget the strongest, my dear."

"Um, I'm having a serious conversation with my friend, Akefia."

"It doesn't sound serious to me at all."

"It's a private conversation!" Malik scoffed, folding his arms. "Also, why are we being carried like sacks of potatoes!?"

Heru smirked and patted his bottom. "To make sure you won't escape, pretty. This is also easier and faster for me and the king of thieves."

"Sounds ridiculous, and do not touch my bottom! No one is allowed to touch Malik Ishtar inappropriately!"

"Malik Ishtar?" Heru purred. "I like it. You also have a connection with Ishtar, the goddess of war. This must be fate."

Ryou face-palmed. "They weren't supposed to know our names, Malik. But now, he knows yours."

"Be lucky they don't know your name!"

"Then tell me your name, my little lamb," Akefia smirked. "You know my name; I wish to know yours."

"My name is Ryou, not little lamb," Ryou sighed.

Malik looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you said they weren't supposed to know our names!? Why did you tell him your name!?"

"I want him to stop calling me a lamb. The way he said it sounded like he wanted to eat me."

A chuckle escaped from Akefia's mouth. "You are almost correct, Ryou~"

"I think he does want to eat you, Ryou."

"Not helping, Malik!"

Both Heru and Akefia chuckled at their conversation as they exited out of the temple. Having their respective other halves slung over their shoulders to prevent them from escaping, they scanned the area and found their horses waiting for their arrival.

Heru whistled loudly. "Resheph! I'm back!"

Akefia clicked his tongue. "Ziyadah, over here!"

Their horses neighed and went over to their owners. Seeing Ryou and Malik slung over their shoulders confused them, but they chose to ignore it and crouched down so their masters could ride them.

Akefia placed Ryou on Ziyadah's back, while Heru placed Malik on Resheph's back. As they quickly sat up, Akefia and Heru hopped onto their horses and grabbed their reins, tugging them as their horses neighed and began galloping back to their destinations.

As both horses galloped side by side at an even pace, Ryou and Malik looked at each other and then in front of them. Wherever they're going, lets hope it's good and not bad. They'll need to figure out how to avoid Akefia and Heru along with figuring out where Yugi and Joey are. Hopefully, they landed somewhere at a good spot with enough resources to survive the desert.

* * *

Yugi could feel the tension running through the atmosphere as he saw the guards still pointing their spears at them, waiting for their next orders. Joey was too busy arguing with the priest, who is still smirking and liking the attention he's been given. Its like Joey isn't fazed by what's happening around them.

Right now, it felt like minutes had turned into hours since it doesn't look like Joey isn't gonna stop squabbling with the pharaoh's cousin. Hold on, wasn't the pharaoh standing right next to the priest a while ago?

His body tensed up as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, making him slowly turn his head to stare at a pair of crimson eyes looking at him with curiosity and excitement.

"Yugi," his deep, baritone voice nearly made him shiver. "Where are you and your friend exactly from? Your clothing is somewhat strange, and different from ours."

He leaned forward, causing Yugi to lean back a bit. "I'm certain you and your friend must live near the Nile River. I've never met anyone with beautiful, amethyst-colored eyes like yours before."

Yugi blushed, narrowing his eyes to look at something else besides the pharaoh in front of him. "S-Sorry, your majesty, but Joey and I do not live near the Nile River. We are from a faraway region called Japan."

"Ja-pan? Is that where your people live?"

"Y-Yeah. We live in that region with so many people from different areas."

"How fascinating. Are you sure you're not from the Nile? Or maybe you are a gift from the Gods?"

"I-I'm serious about what I said. Me and my friend live in Japan with our loved ones, and now we need to search for our friends who are somewhere here in Egypt."

"Ee-gypt? You must be mistaken, little one. You're outside of Khemet."

"K-Khemet?"

The pharaoh nodded. "Khemet is the name of my kingdom and village. I'm the ruler of it."

"W-Wait! There's a village nearby!? We're not stranded!?" Yugi gasped in shock, looking around the area. "B-But how far are we from your village!?"

"Yugi, please remain calm," he placed both his hands on Yugi's shoulders to gain his attention. "If you have any more questions, we can answer them at my kingdom. I'll take you there."

Before Yugi could open his mouth, he yelped as he felt someone pulling him back and away from the pharaoh, looking up to see Joey shielding him while glaring at everyone. "J-Joey?"

"We're not going anywhere with any of you! I don't know much about Ancient Egypt, but I still follow the stranger danger rule! All of you are strangers to us, so we cannot go anywhere with you!" Joey crossed his arms while giving everyone a fierce glare. "My buddy and I need to find our friends, fix the watch, and go back home! So back off!"

The guards looked like they were ready to attack, but the pharaoh placed his hand up to stop them. Hesitant, they remained still while seeing their pharaoh look at the priest. "Seth, please convince Joey to trust us, and to come with us. We are not strangers to them."

"As you wish, my pharaoh," the priest bowed, and then looked over at them. "Puppy, do not disobey my king's orders. You either be a good boy and listen to us, or we will use force to make you follow us willingly."

Yugi gulped at his words, realizing how serious the situation is. "J-Joey, I think we should do as they say."

Joey scoffed, forming one hand into a fist and punching the palm of his other hand. "Not without a fight, Yuge. They can't capture us."

**10 minutes later**

"They captured us!?" Joey cried out in frustration. "How did this happen!?"

"You called the priest fat. Surprisingly, he laughed at it and thanked you for complimenting him."

"I was trying to insult him, not compliment him! That bastard isn't taking me seriously!"

"You also called him a crazy beast."

"That's because he is a crazy beast!"

"While you were busy arguing with him, I tried to convince the pharaoh that we were just trying to look for our friends and leave. But sadly, he won't let us go and insisted we must go with them back to their palace so they can question us."

"They still had no right to tie us up!"

"The guards were only following their orders. We also cannot escape or they'll have no choice but to knock us out."

"That's not fair! We didn't commit any crime! All we did is went inside the temple to pray!"

"We didn't pay attention to them battling against the zombie skeletons."

"Don't tell me they actually battled them!? They better not hurt those two zombie skeletons that gave us permission to go into their temple! They were actually really nice!"

"Joey, please remain silent. You are a prisoner, remember?" Seth said, tightening his grip on Joey's waist as they rode on a horse.

"You'll never take us alive! My pal and I will get out of these ropes and away from this place! Just you wait!" Joey roared in triumph, struggling in his tied up state.

Yugi sighed, also tied up but held in the pharaoh's grip while riding on another horse. "Joey, please calm down. We don't want to cause any trouble."

"Well I'm not giving up! I will get out of these ropes!" Joey growled, using his teeth to gnaw on them.

"Bad puppy. Do not get out of your ropes," Seth tsked, lightly tapping his head.

"I demand you release us!"

"I only obey my pharaoh."

"I don't obey to anyone!"

"You are very feisty. I must have you disciplined once we reach the kingdom."

"You'll never take me alive!"

"What do you mean? I won't take your life."

Yugi could feel a headache forming, letting out a huge sigh. Honestly, Joey is too stubborn to listen, and Priest Seth isn't making things easier for him. If this keeps up, they'll never figure out where Ryou and Malik are, and if they can't find them, then they'll never be able to find the other half of the pocket-watch.

Suddenly, he stiffened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, holding him tightly along with a chin resting on his shoulder. "Yugi, why are you so quiet? You are allowed to speak."

Yugi looked at the pharaoh's horse in interest. "W-What is your horse's name?"

A small chuckle reverberated near his ear, making his ears turn red. "His name is Antar. He's beautiful, right?"

"H-He is," he stuttered, gazing at the horse's head. "W-What about your name?"

He silently gasped to feel lips brushing against his ear, as a deep, velvet-like voice whispered softly to him. "My name is Atem, the ruler of Khemet and descendant to the mighty Ra himself. A powerful king who can easily rule with an iron fist. Many people fear me just by hearing my name~" he purred, brushing his cheek against his. "You smell like roses, Yugi. I still believe you came from the Nile and were given to me as a gift from the Gods. I can sense so much innocence and purity from you."

If Yugi wasn't tied up, he would've tried to jump off the horse and run away from Atem. But since he is, all he could do is squirm to get away from his touch. His body feels so hot, and being close to Atem isn't helping. Also, why does the pharaoh sound so flirty? He even complimented Yugi again and told him he smelled like roses.

"See Yugi! They are hentais!"

"J-Joey, there are guards here!"

"Who cares! I just wanna finish my homework and go back home! I didn't come here to get molested!"

"Are you enjoying my touch, little puppy?"~

"Keep your hands to yourself, you perverted bastard!"

"Nope~"

"I blame the crazy horse-man for bringing us here!"

* * *

Pegasus sneezed, causing his butler Croquet to give him a tissue. Thanking him, he wiped his nose. "Excuse me. I don't know where that sneeze came from."

"Sir, are you feeling ill?" Croquet asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

Pegasus shook his head. "I'm not. I hope it's not my allergies acting up."

Cecilia giggled, rubbing her pregnant belly. "Maybe someone is talking about you, darling."

"Really?" Pegasus thought for a moment. "It must be Yugi-boy and his friends. They must be really happy to receive my gift!"

"Sir, are you sure they can handle your present?" Croquet asked.

"Why of course they can!" Pegasus placed his hand on his own mouth to refrain from laughing. "Lets just say once they come see me, they'll be thanking me soon."

"Thank you, dear?" his wife asked in confusion.

"You'll have to wait and see, my sweet Cecilia. We just need to wait and see."

* * *

**Hope you all like this story! Keep on reviewing, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looks like things are getting intense now! Yugi and Joey have to go to the palace and it looks like Ryou and Malik got captured by their counterparts. Hopefully, they'll find a way out of their sticky situation! Now then, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Whatever Yugi wanted to say about the palace, he is unable to say it due to how amazed he is. The hieroglyphics, designs, carvings, and its massive size left him and Joey speechless. He read about how massive they look on the inside and outside, but seeing one up close with his very own eyes surprised him.

Everything looked like it was made of gold, and he isn't certain if it's true or not. He wanted to study the palace more, but couldn't as he and Joey were secretly led inside while hidden in cloaks. Atem didn't want anyone to see him and Joey, and decided that they should wear cloaks to conceal their identities.

Luckily, no one paid attention to who they were and were able to get in and over to the throne room. Atem ordered the guards to untie Yugi and Joey, much to their relief since Joey wouldn't stop shouting on how they were innocent. They even removed their cloaks since they're no longer outside, but inside the palace walls.

Sitting down on his throne, Atem placed his arms on the armchairs and stared at them. "Now then, lets start with your questions. What do you wish to know?"

Before Joey could open his mouth, Yugi beat him to it. "This place is called Khemet, right?"

Atem nodded. "Correct. You mentioned that you were from a place called Ja-pan?"

"That's where me and Joey are from. Its really far away from here."

"Interesting," Atem rested his cheek against his right fist. "But how exactly did you came here from your kingdom?"

"Camels!" Joey exclaimed. "They kidnapped us from our home and brought us here to Ancient Egypt!"

Atem quirked his eyebrow at his comment. "Camels?"

Joey nodded. "Oh yeah! Evil blood-thirsty camels who work with Slenderman!" he arched his fingers to make them look like claws while hissing. "They can be pretty deadly especially during night. Heck, they even frighten the legendary Pink Geek, whom Yugi and I are still looking for!"

"Joey-

"While my buddy and I are still looking for the legendary Pink Geek, two of our buddies are still searching for Slenderman, who may or may not exist here in Ancient Egypt. In fact, they even got a giant net with them so they can capture him!"

"I don't think-

"The reason we're looking for the legendary Pink Geek and Slenderman is because of a report we have to do over a mythical creature. We figured the best way to get our research done is to meet and find those creatures as proof that they really exist!"

"That isn't-

"But sadly, we have to put our research on halt because those evil camels kidnapped us and brought us near the temple where you and the other zombie skeletons found us. Luckily, my pal and I escaped with our lives because those camels are murderous and-

"JOEY!"

He jumped back from Yugi's outburst. "Chill out, Yuge! I'm just telling him the truth!"

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a huge sigh and looked at his friend. "Joey, the pharaoh and everyone else here are confused with your answer. They don't know who Slenderman or the legendary Pink Geek is, and I'm not even sure if the legendary Pink Geek you mentioned is real or not."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Oh please! The legendary Pink Geek is real!"

"Where did you even hear about it?"

"Internet."

"You do know the Internet can sometimes post fake stuff, right?"

"I checked my sources," Joey placed his hands behind his head. "The person who saw the legendary Pink Geek is legitimate. Sadly, he disappeared off the face of the Earth months ago. He was gonna tell us the location of where he find that creature!"

They heard someone loudly clapping their hands together, making them glance over at Pharaoh Atem who looked annoyed and slightly confused. Even Priest Seth and the other priests and priestesses look confused and slightly lost on their explanation.

"Yugi, please answer my question honestly. I know your friend is lying about you two getting here by evil camels," Atem ordered. "So again, how exactly did you two end up here from your kingdom?"

Seeing how serious the situation is, Yugi quickly answered him. "A-Actually, Japan doesn't really have a kingdom or a ruler. We all live there peacefully with no war or violence."

"Really?" Atem became interested. "You don't have a king or queen? Then how exactly do you all manage to live well with no ruler or kingdom?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it's due to how we are taught to survive by our family, friends, experience, strangers, and schooling. Whatever we do is based on how we survive. We all live good and happy lives, but it depends on our living environments."

"Just to let you all know, school is also where they take your soul," Joey added.

Seth arched his eyebrow. "Take your soul? Does it have a powerful God or Goddess who can do that?"

"Nope! Teachers and the staff!"

"They're mages? How peculiar."

"A-Anyways!" Yugi interrupted, wanting to go back to their original conversation. "We also have advanced technology since we live in the 21st century. Our era is different from your era."

"21st century?" Atem questioned. "What do you mean by your era being different from ours?"

Yugi paled, realizing he said something he wasn't supposed to say. "S-Skipping that, we also respect nature and all animals! We even make sure there is no pollution to our atmosphere, ocean, land, and to all living things that are part of life!"

"Recycling is very important to save the planet," Joey emphasized, placing his index finger up to make a point. "Now that you got your answer, can we leave now?"

"No you will not," Seth frowned. "We're not stupid, puppy."

"Will you quit calling me puppy!?"

"Then quit looking like one."

"I am not a puppy! I am a strong wolf!"

"I doubt it."

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Atem placed his hand up, stopping the fight. His crimson eyes glared into Yugi's amethyst-colored eyes. "Yugi, do not avoid my question. What did you meant that your era is different from ours?"

Yugi looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "D-Do you believe in time-travelling?"

"Time-travelling?" Atem asked, confused on his statement. "As in the past, present, and future?"

Yugi nodded. "Y-Your era is the past, and our era is the future."

Murmurs and whispers rang throughout the throne room, causing everyone to look at Yugi and Joey in bewilderment and astonishment. They all have a good idea on what he's saying, but they have no idea if they should believe it or not.

"Yugi," Atem responded with a gentle tone. "Are you saying you and your friend are from the future?"

Joey looked at his friend with worry, knowing that telling him is a huge risk. However, they got no other choice since they're in the palace filled with guards, servants, and priests. They can't lie out of this situation because the pharaoh can tell if they're telling the truth or not.

Yugi lifted his head up, gazing into the pharaoh's crimson eyes. "We are. Not just me and Joey, but two of our friends are also from the future but we have no idea where they landed when we arrived in Ancient Egypt."

"Tell me, boy," an old man who resembled Solomon spoke. "If what you say is true, how exactly did you came to this kingdom?"

Fishing the item out of his pocket, he placed his hand out for everyone to see the half part of the pocket-watch. "This device is called a pocket-watch. However, this one is built to let you travel through time and space. The watch didn't look like this before, but we are still looking for its missing half. Right now, I believe my friends have the other half and I must find them. Reuniting both missing halves of the watch can help us go back home to our era."

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief, surprised that an item has a powerful ability involving time travelling. Even Atem is amazed at the new information, but managed to regain his composure as he stood up from his throne. Walking down the steps, it didn't take long for him to stop in front of Yugi.

He stared at the pocket-watch, lightly touching it with his fingertips. "This watch brought you here to this era?"

"Yes it did," Yugi answered.

Atem continued to stare at the pocket-watch, deep in thought. The others looked at their pharaoh, wondering what his decision is. Then, he raised his hand up and snapped his fingers.

"Cousin, please come here."

Obeying him, Seth quickly went down the steps and joined him. "Yes, my pharaoh?"

"How would you feel in having Joey becoming Mokuba's servant or caretaker?"

"To be honest, I'd be honored."

"Wait! What?!" Joey cried in shock. "I'm not a servant! I'm a free man!"

"Good. Go introduce Joey to Mokuba. After that, make sure he's bathed and dressed properly."

"As you wish, my king," Seth grabbed Joey's wrist, dragging him somewhere. "Off we go, puppy."

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Joey struggled to get out of his tight grip. "I am not going anywhere with you, you bastard! I'm no one's slave!"

"Joey!?" Yugi placed the watch back in his pocket and tried to run over to his friend, but got blocked by Atem's arm. "You're not letting us go!?"

Atem shook his head. "From now on, you two will stay here in the palace with us until we get everything sorted out. However, you two will be given roles so no one would get suspicious on where you two are really from."

"But why? No one would believe my word!"

"Magic exists in this era, Yugi. Anything can happen."

"Huh!?"

"Like I said, you two will have roles here and must follow them so there would be no suspicion. Joey will be Seth and Mokuba's servant."

"Who's Mokuba?"

"Seth's younger brother."

"Younger brother?"

"Correct. Also, you will be my concubine."

"YOUR WHAT?!"

* * *

"I don't know why, but I suddenly want to hurt someone."

"Is it our kidnappers?"

"Surprisingly, its not them. I feel like someone made our friends do something they really don't want to do."

"You mean Yugi and Joey? I hope they're all right."

"They better be. Joey can fight well, but Yugi is our adorable baby panda who needs protection from his big brother Malik!"

"I thought we got over you being overprotective of him."

"I'm still trying! Joey and I are very protective of the two of you!"

"Thank you, but Yugi and I do know self-defense."

"But still!"

"Moving on, I still can't believe we're at their camp."

"I still can't believe most of the bandits and assassins accepted us when we came here."

"Me too," Ryou replied, his eyes scanning at the people who are either bandits, assassins, or have different occupations.

The camp had a lot of tents, horses, carts, wagons, and weapons. They were all set up with a sheet lying flat on the ground to cover the sand, and it looked like everyone is preparing for suppertime. Sticks and wood were placed in the center to create a campfire, as everyone else is gathering ingredients and materials to start cooking their feast.

Akefia and Heru were speaking with one of their fellow kinsmen, but still kept an eye on Ryou and Malik so they wouldn't escape. Right now, he and Malik are sitting down on the ground with their backs resting against a giant boulder.

Malik groaned in annoyance. "Why couldn't they accept the offer of having a blood-thirsty camel in exchange for our freedom!?"

"Maybe its because we don't have a blood-thirsty camel at all," Ryou pointed out.

"We could've made them think we still got one! Or maybe give them a cactus!?"

"I doubt they would want a cactus."

"Slenderman?"

"He does not exist in this era."

"Then lets pretend he does exist."

Ryou sighed in frustration. "You're unpredictable, Malik."

"You mean insane?" Malik snickered.

"Never mind."

They heard footsteps approaching them, making them look over to see Akefia and Heru towering over them. Ryou gulped at how tall and menacing they looked, while Malik scoffed.

"Let me guess, you are thinking about the blood-thirsty camel I told you two about?"

Heru smirked, shaking his head no. "I'm afraid not, pretty. We came here to inform you about our grand party tonight."

"Party?" Malik raised his eyebrow. "Someone's birthday or a celebration?"

"A celebration," Akefia answered, folding his arms.

"Celebration?" Ryou asked.

Akefia grinned and nodded. "That's right, Ryou. We are celebrating our victory over the enemy's soldiers. Thanks to our win, they will never go near our pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?" Malik questioned. "I thought you two don't work for anyone?"

Heru shrugged. "We have an alliance with him. In exchange for making sure no one goes near his kingdom, he gives us resources for us and our people to stay alive and to stop the wars." He devilishly smirked. "Plus, its fun to see our opponents beg for mercy, even if they know they'll never get it."

"… So you're both psychotic?"

"Think whatever you like, but your words don't affect us," Akefia chuckled.

Ryou stood up from his spot and dusted his pants. "May I ask the name of the pharaoh you work for, along with the name of his kingdom?"

Akefia arched his eyebrow. "Why do you wish to know who the pharaoh is?"

"Its for our history project," Ryou answered. "Malik and I are trying to figure out who the nameless pharaoh is during the 3,000 B.C. era. There's a chance the pharaoh you're working for is the same one we're researching."

"He's right!" Malik stood up. "So can you tell us?"

Akefia and Heru looked at each other for a minute, and then looked back at their counterparts. "No."

"What do you mean no!? All we want is his name!"

Heru wagged his finger. "We don't give out information for free, Malik~ You need to give us something in exchange for the info you need.~"

"Do you still want the blood-thirsty camel? Or maybe a cactus?"

"Neither~ We want something else~"

"Which is?"

Heru leaned in, causing Malik to lean back. "I want a kiss~"

"The same goes to you, Ryou~" Akefia smirked. "So what's it gonna be?"

"… Hey Ryou?"

"Y-Yes, Malik?"

"I thought we were insane, but these two are certifiable!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Looks like Yugi and his friends are having trouble with their situations. Will they be able to escape from their counterparts and reunite with one another in order to get back home? Guess you'll have to keep on reading!**

* * *

"Yugi, please come down from there!"

"Never!"

"You heard him! He's not coming down, and neither am I!"

"Puppy, come down here right now!"

"No way! I'm not your slave, and Yugi is not the pharaoh's corn cob!"

"Joey, its concubine. It means he wants me to be his mistress."

"What!? Hey! My buddy is not your sex slave!"

"I would never force him into something he doesn't like! Please, just come down so we can all talk about it!"

"Mutt, you better obey your pharaoh and your new master!"

"You'll never get us! Yuge and I will stay up here until you let us go!"

Yugi nodded, sitting down on the flat architrave resting on the column. "Joey and I only wish to find our friends and go back home. You can't force us to become your servant or concubine. We're only high school students."

"He's right!" Joey responded, sitting down on the same architrave next to Yugi. "Plus, being a servant and concubine is for sane people! Us crazy people don't have time for that!"

"Since when are you two crazy?" Seth frowned, folding his arms. "You two look sane to us."

Joey wagged his finger at him. "You gotta remember the old sayin: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. We may look normal, but we're actually insane!"

"Its true," Yugi replied. "Now will you let us leave?"

Atem shook his head. "I don't believe you. You mustn't lie to a pharaoh, Yugi. You don't want to get in trouble."

"Then please let us go and I won't lie to you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then we'll never come down!" Joey retorted.

Seth growled, glaring up at them. "Get down from here right this instant, or I will come up here and get you myself!"

Joey stuck his tongue out. "Make me!"

Before Seth could use his magic, he felt someone tugging on his cape. Turning his head, he saw a young boy with long black hair, gray eyes, and white and blue Egyptian attire. "Mokuba, why are you here?"

"I heard yelling so I wanted to come see what it is. You never mentioned that we have guests over," Mokuba glanced over at Joey and Yugi. "Who are they, and why are they on the architrave?"

Seth pointed his finger at Joey. "Joey is supposed to be our new servant, but he got away from me and won't come down. The boy next to him is Yugi, who is our pharaoh's concubine."

Mokuba tilted his head in thought. "Why the sudden interest in getting us a new servant? You rarely pick one for the both of us. Also, since when did the pharaoh want a concubine? He still has his harem, right?"

"Which gives us another reason why we're not coming down! No one will force us to become a servant or a mistress!" Joey responded in a serious tone.

Mokuba gasped. "You don't want to become our servant? A lot of people would love to be a servant to the mighty Priest Seth and his apprentice Mokuba! It's a high honor!" He then looked at Yugi. "This is the first time our pharaoh chooses a concubine! A lot of woman would love to take your spot!"

"Sorry, but my education comes first!" Yugi responded.

"Yeah! We gotta focus on our homework!" Joey replied.

Mokuba blinked. "Homework? You guys aren't interested in serving the mighty priest and pharaoh of Khemet?"

"Sorry kid, but nope!"

"We just want to find our friends and go back home!"

Mokuba pondered for a moment, and spun around to grin at Seth and Atem. "I approve of them! They pass my test!"

"Test?" Atem and Seth answered in unison.

Mokuba happily nodded. "They're the first ones to not only refuse your offer in serving you both, but they don't go gaga over you two like the other admirers outside the palace!" He then turned his head to look back at Joey and Yugi. "They're more focused on their education than wanting to be your future spouses. For once, they're civilized, mature people who think about their own future! I already like them!"

The guardians, guards, and servants who were still in the throne room mumbled while agreeing to what he said. It is true that whenever someone sees their king or head priest, they would try to woo them. Unfortunately, it never works since they don't show any interest to anyone who only likes their king and priest for their looks or status. Even the visiting princesses from faraway regions failed to seduce the pharaoh, or any of his men here in the palace.

Joey blinked a few times, confusion etched on his face as he looked at Yugi. "Hey Yuge, I think the kid is insane like us."

"You do have a point there, Joey," Yugi said. "But I have a feeling he's planning something that involves us."

"Same here. Looks like we'll be staying up here until the coast is clear."

"Or until they all go to bed and we can sneak out once midnight approaches."

"I like that idea. Lets get a horse so we won't die in the desert."

"Along with a camel."

"I like your thinking."

"And we can take grandpa's look-alike with us."

"Because he looks like grandpa Solomon?"

"That and he's the most adorable person I've ever seen."

The old man who resembled Solomon heard what he said, and blushed as he started to chuckle with one hand covering his mouth. "My king, your guest Yugi thinks I'm adorable. I think I have an admirer."

Atem arched his eyebrow. "I'm sure it's only a compliment."

"He mentioned on wanting to kidnap me so he and his friend could sneak out while I'm their hostage. It looks like my charm is still there."

"I doubt it, Siamun."

"Pharaoh Atem!" Yugi called out to him while cupping his hands around his mouth. "Don't be jealous of him! I promise to bring him back to you safe and sound!"

"Yeah! My buddy will treat your grandpa like a princess! So there's nothing to worry about!" Joey grinned while closing his eyes.

Atem blinked. "Grandpa? Siamun isn't my grandfather."

"But he looks like you!" Yugi responded. "Is he your father then?"

Atem shook his head no. "He's one of my vizier. Look, come down there right now or I'll have my mages use their magic to make you two come down by force!"

"Try and stop us!" Joey shouted. "We can handle anything!"

* * *

"Ryou, I swear it wasn't like that!"

"Malik, enough. I saw the whole thing."

"He was all over me! I swear!"

"When he kissed you, you kissed him back. You didn't even push him away."

"I tried to, but he held me in a tight grip!"

Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose, and then looked at him. "Malik, you gained a crush on Heru. I'm okay with it. Its normal to have crushes."

"But not with tall, muscular men! This never happened before!"

"Its perfectly normal. You prefer guys, and the same goes with the rest of us."

"Wait! You, Yugi, and Joey are!? Isn't Joey crushing on Mai?!"

"Joey and Mai remained as friends, since its obvious she doesn't want to date anyone. Yugi no longer gained feelings for Tea after realizing she only sees him as a little brother. As for me, I don't like fan-girls."

"I guess you got a point. However, Joey and I will make sure you and Yugi are with good people who treat you right!"

"Yugi and I will do the same for you and Joey."

"Great! Now, how are we gonna get out of here?"

Ryou looked around, seeing that everything had been set up for the big feast everyone is preparing. "I'm not sure. We can't sneak out at night since its dangerous due to bandits and dangerous animals out in the desert."

"We also can't have the bandit king and assassin track us down," Malik sighed. "Though I am surprised to learn that their pharaoh is around their age."

"I'm still surprised you kissed Heru just to figure out who the nameless pharaoh is."

"This was important! My family needed to know the name of the nameless pharaoh, and now I know who he is!"

"Your kiss with Heru turned into a make-out session."

"N-Not true!" Malik blushed and looked away.

"Anyways," Ryou changed the subject. "We also do not have any weapons with us to defend ourselves from danger."

"I already got one in mind!"

"Which is?"

"The story of Slenderman!"

Ryou sweat-dropped. "Do I even want to know?"

"Hey! Slenderman is amazing! They would love to hear about him!"

"Malik, the story would frighten them."

"Then I'll make it a scary campfire story for all of them. Once they realize how terrifying it is, they'll see we're insane and want us to leave. Its perfect!"

"If it backfires?"

"Then we'll mention about King Ramses and his cursed slab."

"Cursed slab? Is it powerful?"

Malik yelped and leaped behind Ryou. "W-When did you get here!?"

Heru devilishly grinned. "Not too long, pretty. Now you said something about a cursed slab?"

"E-Eavesdropping on someone is wrong!" Malik pointed at him. "Shame on you!"

Heru chuckled. "I only want to listen to your story~ I like hearing your voice~"

Malik nearly eeped and quickly buried his face on Ryou's back. "D-Distract him with something!"

Luckily, a distraction had been made as Akefia came over.

"The feast will start really soon. We should all go to our seats," Akefia said. "This will give us plenty of time to learn more about our jewels."

Heru grinned. "Indeed, my friend."

Ryou gulped. "Malik, I think they're talking about us."

Malik lifted his head up, still hiding behind him. "All we have to do is make them fear us."

"How exactly are we gonna do that?"

"Leave it to me!"

**15 minutes later…**

"He leaves 8 pages in the woods for his victims to find. If anyone finds all 8 of them, they are safe from his wrath. If not, he will find you and-

"Malik!"

"Hold on! I'm not done yet!"

"They're not scared of the story! They're fascinated with it!"

"I haven't reached to the gory part yet!"

"You said the Slenderman story is terrifying! Look! They look like they want to worship him even though he's a fictional character!"

Malik looked at their audience, consisting of mostly bandits, assassins, and others who were interested in his story. "You guys aren't scared of Slenderman? How is that possible!?"

A bandit shrugged. "After telling us what he looked like, he doesn't look nor sound all that crazy."

An assassin shushed him. "Come on! Continue the story! We need to know more about this Slender-man!"

Heru smirked and placed his hand up. "Everyone, simmer down. My pretty here will continue. You just need to quiet down." He then placed his arm around Malik. "Go ahead, my Malik~"

Ryou buried his face onto his hands, groaning in disbelief while Akefia kept him close to his body. "We'll never be able to go back home."

"This is your home now, my little lamb," Akefia said, holding him close. "You'll love it here, trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Looks like Malik is harboring a crush towards Heru, and Ryou wants to go back home while trying to remain sane. Plus, it looks like Mokuba already likes Yugi and Joey for being civilized people who don't want to work for the pharaoh and priest. Lets see what will happen to them next in this chapter!**

* * *

**The next day**

Letting out a huge yawn, Ryou opened his eyes and rubbed them as he felt the sun's rays hitting his face. Realizing that dawn had risen, it was time to wake up. He tried to sit up, but couldn't as he felt something wrap around his waist. Looking down, he saw a tanned arm.

Blinking, Ryou suddenly remembered what happened last night. "Malik, are you awake? I had this weird dream last night that we somehow were able to travel to different eras with the pocket-watch Pegasus gave Yugi for his birthday and we somehow had gotten stuck in Ancient Egypt. Not only that, we met our Egyptian counterparts who are a lot stronger and tougher than us and they kept us as their prisoners. Isn't that weird?"

Hearing no response, Ryou turned around. "Mal- Oh my goodness!" He tried to scoot back, but couldn't as the grip on his waist tightened and pulled him towards a tanned, muscular chest. Ryou squeaked as he felt his cheeks heating up as he stared into a pair of greyish blue eyes. "A-Akefia?"

He devilishly grinned and pressed his forehead against Ryou's. "Good morning, little lamb. I'm happy you still remembered my name."

Ryou gulped. "I-It wasn't a dream?"

"It was all real. Though I wish you didn't think I was your friend hugging you like this. You must know that I am much more stronger and beautifully exotic than any other man."

"I-I'll keep that in mind," Ryou scanned his surroundings, realizing that he was in some sort of tent. "C-Could you tell me what happened last night? I only remember Malik telling everyone a scary story about Slenderman, which didn't even sound scary."

"Why certainly~" Akefia pulled him closer to his body. "After the story was over, we all celebrated with a huge feast and having a great time. A few of our women who were part of our crew did their traditional dance, but you and your friend didn't pay attention to it. You were both sitting far away and talking about something."

Ryou let his mind wander over to yesterday, and realized Akefia was right. Since the story failed, he and Malik were discussing over on what else they could do to get away from Akefia and Heru. However, things got bad when Malik pulled out a key from his pocket and he recognized that particular key as something both Malik and Joey used when they flew a kite one time during a thunderstorm.

"Your friend Malik was holding onto something, and you were both suddenly struck by thunder. It surprised everyone, but we were glad you two survived it and didn't die from it. I had a feeling that you did something to anger the gods. After that, Heru and I took you to our own tents and made sure you two were still breathing. Luckily, you were so we let you both rest and now you're awake."

"…. I got struck by lightning?"

"That's right."

"And I'm still alive?"

"You're correct."

Ryou got out of his grip and sat up, placing his hand on his head. "I think I am going crazy. It's only been one day and I'm already losing my mind."

Akefia also sat up and placed his arm around him. "You're not going insane, my gem. You're just confused and still shaken up from last night."

"Trust me, I am not confused nor shaken up. I'm use to Malik doing crazy stuff that involves our lives."

"Then it's a good thing and not a bad thing."

"I doubt it. Also, where exactly is my friend Malik?"

"He's in another tent with Heru."

"Now I hope they're not doing anything illegal in there."

"You mean besides kissing?"

"Now I hope and pray Malik would remember that he cannot do anything crazy here in this era."

"Era? What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing!" Ryou quickly got up. "I-I'm gonna get some air!"

He quickly ran out of the tent and ended up outside of the camp. Sighing in relief, he looked at the clear blue sky. He forgot that he never told Akefia that he really wasn't from here, but from Domino City in the future. Though he had no idea if anyone is supposed to know about him and Malik or not.

Time travel is considered dangerous, and if anyone else knew about them being from the future and not from the past can cause deadly consequences, affecting the space-time continuum. He'll have to make sure the half part of the pocket-watch is safe and well hidden in his pocket. No one must ever see it.

He yelped as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned around, letting out a huge sigh of relief while placing his hand on his chest. "You scared me, Malik! I thought you were someone else!"

Malik placed his hands up. "Sorry, Ryou! Also, I had no idea the key we used last night can still get us killed by lightning!"

"It doesn't matter now," Ryou massaged his forehead. "The first thing we must do is get a clue on where Yugi and Joey are. We need to find them soon. Mr. Solomon probably knows we're missing."

Malik paled. "I forgot to call Ishizu and Odion yesterday that I would still be at Yugi's house. Now I hope they don't think I've gotten kidnapped or killed because of my crazy shenanigans."

"As long as you're with me and the others, you won't get killed."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"Also, did you and Heru do anything illegal in the tent?"

Malik covered his mouth in shock. "How vulgar of you! I would never let anyone touch me!"

"You better be serious, Malik. We cannot let anyone take advantage of us. We all made an oath to stay pure and innocent until after we finish high school."

"Plus, we did the secret hand-shake to swear it."

"Good. Breaking that oath is like breaking a vow."

"Something no one must ever do. But anyways, you are right though. We need to figure out where Yugi and Joey are. If they somehow got transported to where the nameless pharaoh is, maybe we might find them there."

"You mean the ruler of Khemet? The kingdom is very far from here, almost a 50-mile distance. It'll take days to get there."

"We'll just have to find a horse to get us there."

"We also need supplies, Malik. But sadly, we do not know which direction it would be at. We don't have a map either."

"I did remember seeing a map in Heru's tent. Sadly, I couldn't take a closer look since he was busy hugging me."

"This means we'll have to go back to their tents, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then we have another problem."

"What problem?"

Ryou leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I accidentally mentioned the word 'era' to Akefia and he's now wondering what I meant by that word."

"You did what?!" Malik grabbed his shoulders and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy!? No one must ever know at all! Don't forget we're in a dangerous predicament because of Pegasus and that watch!"

"I already know!" Ryou got out of his grip. "That's why I need to find a way to make sure he doesn't remember it anymore!"

"Just hit him with something to give him amnesia!"

"I can't do that! There are witnesses here and all of them are bandits and assassins!"

"Then I'll knock him out!"

"You can't! They could kill you!"

"I'm not scared of them!"

"You nearly freaked out when you saw Heru!"

"He tried to scare me from behind! Of course it would've freaked me out!"

"How are you certain you won't get scared once you get near Akefia!?"

"He's not even that scary! He's just a regular bandit who thinks he's a snake!"

"…."

"What? No comment?"

"…."

"Ryou?"

"…."

"… He's behind me, isn't he?"

Ryou nodded his head. Gulping, Malik slowly turned his head to see both Akefia and Heru having their arms folded while staring at them. Trembling, Malik quickly stood beside Ryou, who noticed that everyone else is now paying attention to them. It looks like their yelling and arguing caught their attention, which wasn't good for the both of them.

"… Ryou?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I-If I don't make it, please don't tell Ishizu and Odion about my hidden collection of small canoes."

"I-I'll keep that in mind."

Akefia looked at Heru. "Take your pretty one back to your tent. I need to have a talk with my jewel."

"Certainly," Heru grabbed Malik's wrist and dragged him back to the tent, who struggled to get out of his grip but couldn't.

Ryou trembled in fright and took a small step back as Akefia hovered over him. Slightly cursing to himself at how short he was while his counterpart is taller than him, Ryou felt his head tilted up as he gazed into his greyish-blue eyes. "A-Akefia?"

Moving his face close to his ear, he softly whispered to him. "You are hiding something from me, Ryou~" He dangerously purred, causing Ryou to shiver. "You will tell me what you meant about this 'era'. I must know what you are hiding from me right now~"

Biting his earlobe, Ryou squeaked as he felt himself getting hauled over Akefia's shoulder and taken to a different direction. He gulped as he felt his hand resting dangerously close to his bottom. Why did Ryou had to mention about that word in front of him? He really did lose his mind from being here in Ancient Egypt.

* * *

"You get that thing away from me immediately! I'm not gonna wear it!"

"But it'll look good on you! Plus, everyone must know you belong to me and my brother!"

"Joey Wheeler does not belong to anyone! He only belongs to himself!"

"It isn't revealing at all! Its appropriate and it has the best designs and colors!"

"Its still a dress! I will never wear a dress!"

"It's called a shendyt. Joey, you mustn't be scared. Seth and I are good people."

"Who said I was scared!?" Joey scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Sounds like you are afraid of this outfit," Mokuba emphasized to the white top and shendyt he held in his hands. "You must wear it. You are now mine and my older brother's servant."

"Sorry kid, but I will never become anyone's servant," Joey replied. "My buddy and I just want to find our friends and go back home."

"You have no other choice, mutt."

Joey quickly picked up something and held it in front of him. "Stand back, you crazy beast! I won't let you go near me!"

Seth folded his arms while raising his eyebrow. "Do you really think a banana will stop me?"

"Bananas are considered powerful weapons from my time! So fear the banana!" Joey pointed it at him.

Looking at the banana and then at Joey, Seth smirked and closed his eyes while shaking his head at him. "You are one silly puppy."

"Do not call me puppy! I told you my name is Joey!"

"I still like calling you puppy."

"Well I don't!"

"But anyways, you must wear your new outfit. You are now mine and Mokuba's servant."

"I'm no one's servant! You can't make me!"

"You either become our servant, or you can become my pleasure slave."

"Ah hell no! I'd rather be fed to a camel than let you touch me!"

"Camels do not eat people, mutt."

"Yes they do! Did you forget my story on how camels are evil!?"

"That wasn't a real story at all, just a fable tale."

"Its actually real!"

"It doesn't matter," Seth grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, their faces nearly touching. "You will obey our every order. If you defy us, I'll be the one punishing you. Now be a good boy and put on the outfit."

Joey scowled at him. "Bite me!"

Seth smirked wider. "If you say so. Mokuba, please leave the room. I'll get the mutt to put on his new outfit."

Mokuba shrugged and placed the outfit on the bed. "If you say so, big brother. And Joey, I would listen to him if I were you. You have no idea what he's capable of."

Joey scoffed at his comment. "I'm not afraid of him! He can't scare me at all!"

"I warned you," Mokuba left the room and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, his ears picked up on loud shouts and squealing coming from Joey. He sighed and shook his head. "I told you, Joey. You do not know what my brother is capable of. Hopefully, you'll learn to listen from now on."

* * *

"A-Are you sure I need to wear this?"

"Yes I am certain."

"B-But this feels revealing."

"A lot of concubines and harem members would wear these types of outfits."

"Except I am a boy, not a girl! Can't I wear something else that covers me?"

"No you may not."

"Pharaoh, I look like a hooker!"

"I don't know what that word means, but I think you look lovely in your outfit."

Yugi blushed, hugging his arms to try to cover himself. "C-Couldn't I be a servant instead of a concubine?"

"Being my concubine is better. No one would dare come near you nor lay a finger on you. They would know you belong to me and to no one else," Atem explained, scanning him from head to toe. "It is a good disguise and no one would ever know of you and your friend residing from the future."

Yugi looked away to avoid his gaze. He was dressed in a white sleeveless top with the hem ending at his ribcage to show his flat belly, a long white skirt reaching his calves with a slit at one end to show his exposed leg, a red sash tied around his waist, golden armbands on his biceps and ankles, shoes that cover his feet, a collared necklace, and a red rose in his hair. "I still look weird. My friends would get a heart attack if they see me wear this."

Atem chuckled, causing Yugi to glare at him. "Its not funny! I still can't believe everyone in this kingdom is okay in showing so much of their skin! To me, its embarrassing!"

Atem laughed and shook his head. "You're obviously very shy, am I right?" Hearing no answer, he continued. "Yugi, we are not afraid of nudity. Its normal in this era to wear whatever you want as long as it protects you from the sun. There is no need to be worried."

"Not for me and Joey. We both have a lighter skin color," Yugi pointed out. "Can't I wear a robe like your priests are wearing? It can protect my identity and hide my face."

"I make the rules, Yugi. I chose to have you become my concubine, and I will stick to it," Atem said. "But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

Atem sauntered over to him, placing his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, causing Yugi to place his hands on his pecs. "You'll be able to spend a lot of time with me. I wish to learn more about you, little one." He placed his finger under Yugi's chin, tilting his head up so he would look at him. "I want to learn more about you, your home, your family, and everything you adore. I'd be honored if you tell me everything about you and your loved ones. Is that okay with you, Yugi?"

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against his ear. "I'll even fulfill any dream or fantasy you have. I'll even be delighted to show you the stars and the moon here in my room. What do you say?~"

Feeling his face heating, Yugi quickly got out of his grip and placed his hands on his chest, trying to calm down his beating heart. "H-Hold on there, Atem! You shouldn't have those types of thoughts in your head!"

"And why not?" Atem smirked as he started walking over to Yugi, who began backing up. "Are you having naughty thoughts as well? If so, what are they about?"

Yugi felt his back resting against the wall, gulping as Atem placed his hands on either side of the wall to trap him. "I-I meant you should think about your grandfather Siamun!"

Atem chuckled. "I told you before, little one. Siamun isn't my grandfather."

"T-Then why did it look like you stole his hairstyle!?"

"I inherited my looks from my mother and father."

"I still think Siamun is your grandpa!"

"I'm afraid he isn't. But enough about me. I only want to talk about you."

"Y-You mean about me wanting to kidnap him from you?"

Atem leaned in until their noses were touching. "I don't mind if you kidnap me~ However, I think it would be more enticing if we pretended that I kidnapped you and share a beautiful night with you~ Just you, me, and the stars and moon shining down upon us as we share a special bond together~"

Yugi couldn't tell how red his face is, but now he knows another thing about the pharaoh. He can be romantic and say stuff that makes you question on whether or not he is a pervert or a charmer. "P-Please stop making my heart scream."

"Then let me take care of that for you~"

Placing his hands on his waist, Atem leaned closer and kissed the corner of his mouth. Hearing Yugi gasp, he lightly brushed his lips against his. Before he could press and taste Yugi's sweet lips, he heard a loud slam from his door, indicating that someone came in.

Shutting the door behind him, Joey panted heavily and looked around. Spotting Atem and Yugi, he shushed them and quickly dove under the bed to hide himself. "If anyone asks, just tell them I jumped out the window!"

"W-What happened, Joey?" Yugi squirmed out of Atem's grip.

Suddenly, the door was open and Seth came in. Looking around the room, his eyes met with Atem's. "Where is he hiding?"

Atem quirked his eyebrow. "Did he slap you, cousin?"

"Yes he did, pharaoh," Seth snarled. "Now point to me where he is right now!"

Atem pointed to his bed, causing Seth to stroll over and looked down to see his target hiding under the bed. Grabbing his wrist, he pulled him out of the bed and threw him over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! No! Put me down!" Joey pounded on his back. "Help me, Yugi! He's gonna eat me! He thinks I'm a yummy hamburger! I keep telling him I'm not tasty, but he won't listen!"

"Hush right now, mutt! Do not speak unless I tell you to speak!" Seth barked at him.

"I'll never listen to you! And quit calling me mutt!"

"I do not care! You're going to wish you hadn't slapped me!"

"You were molesting me, you bastard!"

"Then stop being so beautiful!"

"Its not my fault I was born beautiful!"

"SILENCE!"

They both remained silent, as Atem ferociously glared at them. "Seth, leave my room immediately! And tell Joey to never barge in without knocking! You both interrupted a moment with me and my little one!"

"My apologies, my king. I shall leave right now," Seth bowed and quickly left the room, with Joey yelling at Yugi to be careful and to not let the pharaoh touch him.

Atem closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a huge breath and releasing it as he tried to clear the headache forming in his head. He then opened his eyes and saw Yugi, who was about to open the door. "Do not leave the room, Yugi."

"But I can't leave Joey-

Atem placed his hand up to silence him. "Your friend will be fine. Seth is only going to give him a harsh scolding. He won't harm him or anything."

Yugi looked like he wanted to argue, but had to remain silent. Atem is still calming down, and angering a pharaoh is something he must never do. However, he's still worried over his friend. He knows Joey can protect himself, but he has no idea if his friend can handle Seth. He saw Seth being able to slung Joey over his shoulders, and he's certain he could possibly be stronger than Joey.

Feeling arms around his waist, he was pulled away from the door and over to the bed. Sitting on the bed with Atem sitting behind him with both legs perched on either side of his legs while hugging his waist, he felt Atem burying his face onto his shoulder. "Lets stay like this, please…"

Tightening his grip on him, Yugi sighed and hugged his arms. Hopefully, Joey would be okay and they would figure out where Ryou and Malik are so they can fix the pocket-watch and go back home. He's already missing his grandpa along with his home. He had no idea that this can happen and on the day of his birthday.

"This is one messed up birthday…"

"… Today is your birthday?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review it and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It seems like Akefia and Heru are gonna figure out Ryou and Malik aren't really from their time, but from the future. Lets hope Ryou would be able to figure out how to explain everything to Akefia with no consequences. As for Yugi and Joey, they got a new makeover involving new wardrobe. Lets all pray for our favorite characters since they'll be getting into a bunch of crazy shenanigans. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I don't know if I should be happy for Yugi, or should I pity him."

"Why do you ask? It's a wonderful celebration."

"Even though his birthday was yesterday, I still think the pharaoh went over the top."

"Over the top on what?"

"I meant that the pharaoh shouldn't have to throw this big party for Yugi," Joey stated. "Plus, I don't know what he and your brother were thinking making us wear these embarrassing outfits!"

"All servants must wear those types of outfits to indicate whom they serve and belong to," Mokuba explained to him. "As for your friend, he has to wear the concubine outfit required by the pharaoh himself."

"I'm already pitying my friend. I mean, just look at him!" Joey gestured to Yugi, who is sitting on the throne in-between Atem's legs, in which the pharaoh is sitting behind him. "Not only does he have to wear that outfit, but now he's forced to sit close to the pharaoh with people staring at him! I get it that my friend is good-looking, but at least give him some respect! He's also a man!"

"We know, which is why the pharaoh wanted to throw this huge party to celebrate your friend's birthday in being a man and for arriving here at the palace to be his concubine," Mokuba said, and nibbled on a piece of bread. "It's a huge honor since the pharaoh had never picked a concubine or courtesan to be by his side before."

Not hearing a response, Mokuba looked over and raised his eyebrow. "Joey, what are you doing with your hands?"

"I'm trying to use hand signals so he could see them," Joey used his hands to form letters. "I gotta let him know that since everyone drinks wine, he can't drink it since we're underage. Plus, he cannot let the pharaoh steal his virginity since we all made an oath to remain pure and innocent until we're done with high school."

Mokuba blinked, tilting his head. "You two are old enough to drink wine. It isn't that strong. I'm sure the two of you are able to handle it."

"Can't take a risk," Joey replied and does more hand signals. "Come on, Yuge! I'm trying to say do not accept anything the pharaoh would give you! It's obviously a trap and he's trying to bed you!"

"Mutt, I appreciate it if you would stop with your odd ritual dance. It's a little distracting."

Joey spun around and snarled at him. "Quit calling me mutt! And it was not a dance! I'm trying to warn my friend to not drink alcohol!"

Seth quirked his eyebrow. "Know your place, puppy. You are Mokuba's servant and mine. You must refer to us as your masters and obey our every command." He then looked at the throne. "Your friend is old enough to drink wine. I'm sure he can handle it well."

"First of all, Yugi's only 18 and so am I! Second of all, you gotta be 20 to drink alcohol! That's the rule back at our city!" Joey huffed. "And third, I'm not letting your pharaoh take advantage of my best friend!"

Seth sighed, and flicked his forehead.

"Hey!" Joey covered his forehead. "What was that for!?"

"The age limit here does not apply to your time. You two are allowed to drink here. Also, I won't let you slander my king. He is a good pharaoh and would never force your friend into something he is not comfortable with. You trust your friend, correct?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then remain calm. I'm sure he can handle himself and knows his rights. Remember, you two were given the title as servant or concubine so no one would know of your true origins."

Joey tried to retort back, but then closed his mouth. He didn't want to say it, but he knew Seth is right. No one else outside the palace knows of who he and Yugi really are. They can't mess with the past, or it'll ruin the future. The only thing they can do is to lay low.

"Its good that you understand," Seth replied. "Puppy, please go fetch me some wine. I'm feeling a bit parch."

"Now hold on-

"Remember, you must do as we say or face the consequences. Choose wisely."

Joey growled, but soon grumbled as he stomped over to where they kept the chalices of wine and other refreshments. Since everyone else is enjoying the party, he should at least have some food so he wouldn't starve to death. Food can help him forget about his troubles and solve everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi could feel his cheeks heating up as he tried to pay attention to the dancers and not his surroundings. He had no idea his comment on his birthday would cause the pharaoh to suddenly throw a celebration for his late birthday and for his and Joey's arrival in the palace. He had no idea how the pharaoh was able to create this party at the last minute, but it somehow became a success.

The dancers wore their traditional Egyptian outfits for dancing as their veils fluttered with grace. A huge feast had been made, and the servants were providing food and drinks for their guests. The guardians were busy keeping an eye on things to make sure everyone is safe. He spotted Joey in the distance, who was enjoying himself to the food.

He remembered the hand signals Joey gave him, and knew what they meant. He cannot drink any wine or alcohol since he is underage and must not let the pharaoh steal his virginity. The oath he and his friends made together at school must never be broken, and it's best to wait and remain pure until they finish school and figure out what they wanted to do in the future.

Yugi bit his bottom lip to refrain from making a noise as he felt Atem place his hand on his thigh. Now he's certain the pharaoh is a pervert. He insisted that as his concubine, he must sit with the pharaoh and it's either on his lap or in-between his legs while on the throne. There was no way he would do either of those things so he opted to sit on the ground next to the throne. Unfortunately, Atem pulled him over to the throne and in-between his legs before it would happen.

Now, he's stuck and he can't get up since Atem has a tight grip on him. He tried to move his hand away from his thigh, but his hand wouldn't budge. He quickly covered his mouth as he felt something soft on his shoulder. Did Atem just kissed his shoulder?

"Yugi~" he purred in his ear. "You seem rather tense~ Is everything okay?~"

A small whimper escaped his lips as he felt hands caressing his arms. Now he's certain the pharaoh threw this party as an excuse to touch him. It looks like Joey is right. The pharaoh and his cousin are hentais.

"P-Pharaoh," Yugi stuttered. "M-My birthday was yesterday. Y-You didn't have to throw this huge celebration for me."

"Nonsense," Atem said and hugged him from behind. "I'm glad you told me of your birthday. I wish to give thanks to the angels and deities for bringing you into this world." He placed his chin on his shoulder. "I also want to thank your mother for giving you life. You are a true blessing."

Yugi blushed at his praise. "T-Thank you. I-I'll let my mom know of your worthy praise."

"You're welcome," Atem smiled, picking up a chalice from a servant and holding it close to him. "Go ahead and take a sip."

Yugi looked at the chalice and waved his hand left and right. "No thank you. I can't drink wine. I'm underage."

Atem chuckled. "Yugi, you are at an eligible age here to drink. You can drink wine here."

"Thank you, but I still can't. The rule for drinking still applies in my country, and I am only 18. I must be 20 years of age to drink. I need to follow my customs, pharaoh."

"Just one small sip. It won't hurt you."

"Sorry, but I mustn't give in to peer pressure."

"Are you sure? Its made from the finest grapes here."

"I am serious. You can have it."

"If you say so."

Atem moved the chalice away from him and took a sip from it. Yugi sighed in relief, which was a big mistake when he felt his head being turned and a pair of lips pressed against his. Gasping, he felt something wet and slimy going into his mouth, making him taste a sweet flavor that reminded him of grapes.

The kiss didn't last that long as Atem pulled away and licked his own lips. "Mmmmm~ Your lips taste divine like honey~ I enjoy it more than wine~"

Yugi quickly turned his head back and covered his mouth, feeling his face burning up. He couldn't believe it…. Atem kissed him! He kissed him and stole his first kiss! Was he trying to get him to taste the wine, or just to taste his mouth!? He is definitely a perverted pharaoh!

He is so deep in thought of what happened that he didn't realize that Joey actually witnessed the kiss, who also fainted with his soul nearly leaving his body, causing Mokuba and a girl that resembled Dark Magician Girl to try to get his soul back into his body. He didn't even realize that the dancers were done with their performance and everyone was staring at them.

* * *

"Ryou will get out of that tent alive and unharmed. Ryou will get out of that tent alive and unharmed."

"Pretty?"

"Akefia will not do anything bad to Ryou. Akefia will not do anything bad to Ryou."

"Pretty Malik?"

"My siblings will not mess up the couch again. My siblings will not mess up the couch again."

Heru raised his eyebrow at the comment, but chose not to say it. Instead, he continued to stare at Malik, who is sitting down on the floor cross-legged with his fingers crossed and eyes closed. He has no clue if his pretty is doing an ancient ritual or chanting something related to magic. Whatever it is, it's causing his Malik to not pay attention to him.

"No one will ever destroy those innocent canoes. No one will-

Malik yelped, quickly scooting back while covering his cheek. "D-Did you just kissed my cheek!?"

A feral grin appeared on Heru's face. "Good~ Now you'll pay attention to me, pretty~"

"W-Whoa! Whoa!" Malik quickly got up and placed his hands out in a stop motion. "I'm trying to think positive here! Please don't add any negative energy here in this tent!"

Heru smirked and also stood up. "Negative energy?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" Malik glared at him, and placed his hands on his hips. "Also, why must I be stuck in here!? Why can't I go outside!?"

"My friend is having a serious talk with your friend. We can't leave the tent unless it's okay with him."

"Since when do you follow rules?"

"Trust me, pretty. Its best not to disobey an angry thief king."

"He better not hurt Ryou or I will bury him alive!"

"Easy," Heru folded his arms over his chest. "Your friend will be fine. He just needs to tell Akefia the truth."

"Then why is it taking so long?" Malik questioned. "I already told you everything about me and Ryou being from the future. Ryou should already be done telling Akefia everything."

Heru shrugged. "Who knows? Its possible their conversation is turning serious."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Ryou and I must go to the kingdom of Khemet. There's a chance our friends could be there who might've stumbled upon the pharaoh."

"We'll get there soon. We need to check and make sure we have enough supplies and the road is safe to travel."

"Because we gotta avoid poisonous animals, bad people, desert storms, and scary monsters?"

"Exactly."

"I'm still surprised you and everyone else can speak English. I assume that you will mostly speak Egyptian."

Heru raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Malik rubbed the back of his head. "Earlier, we time-travelled to a foreign land to meet a famous horror writer named Poe. He spoke old English, so we had to get Ryou to translate for us. I guess that anyone we meet would speak his or her own language, but you guys can actually speak English and understand us. I'm kinda surprised on that."

Heru rubbed his chin. "Its possible the gods gave you the ability to understand us."

"We'll go with that. But anyways, can't we sneak out of the tent and see if my friend is all right?"

"Its best if we wait in here, my pretty. I'm sure Akefia won't take too long."

"But-

Suddenly, the flap of their tent was opened and Akefia's head popped in. "Heru! Pack up your things! We're now leaving for Khemet!"

"Understood!" Heru smirked.

"Wait! Where's Ryou!? I swear if you-

Akefia placed his hand up to silence him. "He's fine. He told me everything, so I'm making our trip back to the kingdom faster."

"R-Really?"

"Really, now help Heru pack up so we can get there soon!"

"Got it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Looks like Yugi lost his first kiss to Atem, and Joey fainted after he witnessed it. Hope he got his soul back into his body. Now that Akefia and Heru know of Ryou and Malik being from the future, they are now taking them back to Khemet to meet with their pharaoh. We all have a good idea on who that particular pharaoh is. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

**At night**

"Joey, are you sure you're okay?" Yugi whispered to him.

"I am, Yugi," Joey whispered back. "Just a little shocked that the pharaoh actually kissed you."

"I had no idea he would do that. He fooled me."

"He probably likes to fool a lot of people. But anyways, I think the coast is clear."

"Great. The exit is good to go," Yugi smiled, looking at the sleeping individual who is being held by Joey in a piggyback style. "Now that we got what we needed, we can make our escape."

They quietly and quickly got out of their hiding spot and over to the exit. They made it to the outside, where they spotted the stables holding a bunch of horses and camels. Yugi and Joey were able to find a pair of cloaks that cover them from head to toe in Siamun's room, and they were lucky to find him sleeping in that particular room. Since he's a deep sleeper like his grandpa, they had a feeling their plan will work.

"Which horse and camel should we take?" Yugi whispered quietly, scanning the area to see if there are guards nearby.

Joey scanned the horses, and his eyes fell onto a particular horse. "The sandy colored one that looks big and strong. It can carry our weight. We can also get the camel whose staring at us."

"On it," Yugi untied the rope that was tied to the camel and lead it towards them.

Joey placed Siamun's slumbering form on the horse and got on it. "You got the stuff?"

"Its in the bag. I know I have it somewhere," Yugi looked around. Then, a hand gave the bag to him and he took the bag. "Oh, thank you!"

A few seconds later, Yugi paled as a look of horror appeared on his face. Slowly turning his head, he froze as his violet eyes gazed at a tall man who reminded him of the Dark Magician. Dressed in the traditional Egyptian priest outfit with his blue eyes giving him a heated stare, Yugi gulped as he slowly waved at him. "H-Hello, Mr. Dark Magician. D-Did you come out here to look at the stars, too?"

The man raised his eyebrow at the comment, and folded his arms. "I am known as Mahado, one of the 6 priests who serve the pharaoh. Just what are you two doing outside with the horse and camel?"

Yugi trembled, and slowly turned his head to find Joey also trembling from another priest who reminded him of Odion. He then turned his head back to look at Mahado. "L-Like I said, J-Joey and I wanted to see the stars by going out to the desert and gaze at them with Siamun."

"Y-Yeah!" Joey patted Siamun's back, who is snoring loudly and deep asleep. "W-We figured he could keep us company and protect us as we all gaze at the stars together. Y-You two wanna join us?"

The man who resembled Odion frowned and folded his arms. "Does the pharaoh and his cousin know you two are planning to go outside to see the stars with Siamun?"

Yugi quickly nodded. "Y-Yes! T-They actually didn't mind at all!"

"W-What he said!" Joey replied. "S-So can you let us go out and see the stars?"

Mahado looked at Yugi, then to Joey, to Siamun, and over to his fellow priest. "Karim, let us take them back inside."

"Agreed, Mahado," Karim picked up Siamun and placed him over his shoulder, and used his other hand to grab Joey's arm and get him off the horse.

Yugi felt himself getting dragged away by his arm. "W-We swear we just want to see the stars!"

"Its best if you hush for now. I'll need to confirm your story with the pharaoh," Mahado stated.

Yugi paled. "T-There's no need-

"I insist. The pharaoh is very protective of what he has. You are his precious concubine, and he must make sure you are safe and always with him."

"B-But I'm not really a concubine! I'm a high schooler who wished to be a game designer!"

"And my dream is to be a pro-duelist!" Joey piped up. "Yugi and I have rights! We should be allowed to go outside without being told what to do!"

"Remain silent. The palace should be at peace at night," Karim gave them a heated stare.

They weren't dragged too far as they ended up in the halls where Atem, Seth, and the other guardians were. A few guards were nearby and they bowed when they saw Mahado and Karim.

The air was silent, except for the loud snores coming from Siamun who is still asleep. Atem sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please wake him up. He'll need to hear this."

Karim nodded and placed him on the ground while still holding him. "Priest Siamun, please rise from your slumber."

"Zzzz…"

"Priest Siamun, the pharaoh needs you awake," Karim lightly patted his cheeks.

"Zzzz…"

"He sleeps like Grandpa Solomon, Yugi," Joey commented.

"He does. I can try and wake him up," Yugi cleared his throat. "Mr. Siamun, you need to wake up now! The pharaoh just told me that he loves you with all his heart and wants to keep you safe here in the palace forever!"

Siamun's eyes shot open as he gasped and looked around. "H-Huh!? What happened!?"

Joey grinned. "Both the pharaoh and Yugi were planning to confess their love for you, and are now gonna challenge each other to a game to see who's gonna win your heart! Isn't it great? You have two handsome boys fighting over you!"

Siamun's cheeks begin to turn red, and he swooned as he placed both hands on his cheeks. "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up! I've never had two men fighting for my heart before! This is something I've always wanted to happen!"

Seth growled and glared at Joey. "Will you stop encouraging him!? My pharaoh would never do that! Did you forget that you're in huge trouble for trying to escape!?"

"Oh chill out! We just wanted to go outside and see the stars!" Joey waved him off.

"We also wanted Mr. Siamun to come see them with us so we snuck into his room and kidnapped him," Yugi sighed. "Unfortunately, two of your priests stopped us so we were unable to go see the stars with the horse, camel, and Mr. Siamun."

Siamun chuckled with one hand covering his mouth. "My charm is obviously still there! I told you he is my admirer, my king."

Atem's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Now is not a good time, Siamun. We need to talk about on why they would think it's a good idea to try to sneak out of the palace at night."

"We told you before on the day we first came to the palace: sneak out at midnight once the coast is clear, take a horse and camel with us so we won't die in the desert, and kidnap Siamun and make him our hostage because he resembles Yugi's grandpa and Yugi thinks he's the most cutest grandpa in the whole wide world," Joey stated. "Its simply obvious."

"Which is why I wanted you to think of Siamun more. Even though he isn't your grandpa, you should think of his safety since he's very adorable and has a lot of people wanting to kidnap him. Since we were unsuccessful to kidnap him, we will try again and get it right," Yugi added.

The guards and priests looked at the two boys, and then at each other with disbelief on their faces. That's the reason why they wanted to leave the palace? To kidnap Siamun because they thought he was adorable? Have the boys hit their heads or are they serious on what they said?

Siamun blinked, and let out a hearty laugh. "Never in my life did anyone show any interest in me. I'm honored that you want to kidnap me because of my charms, but I am also a pretty good fighter so you best be careful of me." He then sadly sighed. "I do wish I was young again. I would've been able to court you boys. But now, it is too late. Maybe in the next life I'll be able to ask for your hands."

Seth face-palmed. "You cannot be serious, priest! Forget about your dream in getting kidnapped and focus on what's happening here!"

Isis cleared her throat. "Should we have them stay in the dungeon and think about what they did, my pharaoh?"

"Why not check their minds and see if they are truly insane as they mentioned before," Shada suggested.

"Kidnapping a priest is considered a serious crime. Should they get whipped for what they attempted to do?" Karim asked.

"What type of punishment do you suggest they should get, my king," Mahado asked.

Atem closed his eyes for a few minutes with his arms folded, and then opened them as they glared at Yugi and Joey, who flinched at seeing his crimson eyes become filled with rage. He then looked at Seth. "Cousin, you can decide what type of punishment your servant will get. I already decided one for my concubine."

"As you wish, my pharaoh," Seth bowed and glared at Joey. "Mutt, we're going back to my room. Be extremely lucky Mokuba didn't wake up from anything."

Joey gulped at seeing his cobalt eyes raging like a storm. "R-Right now?"

"Now," Seth grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hallway back to their room.

"Stay alive, Joey!" Yugi called out.

"Same to you!" Joey shouted back.

"The rest of you go back to bed. I'm taking Yugi back to my room," Atem pulled him away from Mahado. "Good night!" He then dragged Yugi by his wrist and back to his bedroom.

After slamming the door shut behind him, he removed Yugi's cloak and dragged him over to the bed. Yugi hissed at his tight grip, and then yelped as he was thrown onto the bed. He tried to scoot back, but couldn't as he felt Atem pinning him down with his body. He trembled at the angry stare he's getting.

"Yugi," his baritone voice laced with malice and anger barely whispered to him. "What the hell were you thinking trying to sneak out of the palace? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Yugi flinched as he felt Atem press his body against his. "W-We told you that we're insane people who can't be your slaves because we don't have time for that! T-That's why we snuck out while kidnapping Siamun and-

"Enough!" Atem tightened his grip on him, but not too tight to hurt him. "If you and your friend Joey weren't from a different time, you two would be forced to be our servant and concubine forever. Your virginity would've been mine on the day I made you my concubine." He pressed his lower body against Yugi's lower body. "Since you disobeyed me and tried to kidnap one of my priests, I can take your virginity as punishment."

"N-No!" Yugi shook his head and struggled to get out of his grip. "Y-You can't! My friends and I made an oath to remain pure and innocent until after we finish high school! I can't break my vow!"

"Then you should've thought of that before trying to leave the palace and kidnapping one of my priests," Atem leaned in close until their noses touched. "Did you forget that I am a powerful pharaoh whom people are afraid of? I know how to instill fear into my enemies."

"C-Can't you pick another punishment besides my virginity!?" Yugi asked. "I-I promise that I will be a good boy and never do anything bad again!"

Atem quirked his eyebrow, but then his lips stretched into an evil smirk. "You'll accept another punishment that doesn't involve your virginity?~"

Yugi quickly nodded, causing Atem to grin evilly. He then moved closer and whispered in his ear seductively. "Instead of me taking your virginity by force, I'll make your body crave for me~"

"P-Pardon?" Yugi squeaked.

A deep chuckle escaped from Atem's lips, causing Yugi's cheeks to turn pink as he felt Atem grind his body. "Everyday, I'm going to touch every part of your body and make your forbidden areas tingle from my touch~" He ran his hands down Yugi's arms and chest until they reached his stomach. "I'll make your body only want to be touched by me and by no one else~ The sensations will cause your mind, heart, body, and soul to only think about me and only me~ You will never stop having them unless you let me take care of it~"

Yugi felt his whole body heating up at his words, and squeaked as he felt his legs being opened and wrapped around Atem's waist. "L-Looks like Joey is right. I-I thought you were a sex god, but you're actually a hentai!"

Atem's smirk widened as he caressed his thighs. "A sex god?~"

Yugi quickly covered his mouth as he felt steam bursting through his ears. What was he thinking calling him a sex god while he's in a difficult position involving his innocence and mental status!? Now he's certain being here in Ancient Egypt made him forget about who he is and what his dream is!

He shivered as he felt Atem caressing his bare leg. He knew he should've changed quickly out of this concubine outfit and into his old clothes. He does not like showing so much skin unless he's going to the beach or to the pool where he wants to cool off. Taking a shower can't count since everyone needs to bathe in order to stay clean and not get sick.

"Little one~" Atem purred and brushed his lips against his collarbone. "I'm happy that you see me as a sex god~ It means my touches are arousing you~ Do you feel the heat within you growing?~"

Yugi shook his head no at him, but his mind and body are telling him yes. His body felt incredibly hot, and he could feel something hard poking him. The pharaoh is trying to seduce him into his bed, and then have him while his mind becomes a puddle of goo. This is definitely not how Yugi would imagine losing his virginity would be like. He would thought that he would lose it to a girl since he sometimes see those porn videos with Joey and Tristan, but now it looks like he'll be the one getting taken by a powerful pharaoh who is respected by not just the people, but also by the gods.

Suddenly, Yugi let out a yawn. He forgot that it's the middle of the night and he should be sleeping already. He could feel his eyes getting a little heavy, but he needs to stay awake in order to protect his virginity from Atem. Then, he gasped as he felt Atem get off of him and get pulled next to him. He felt a hand rubbing his back in a gentle stroke as his head is tucked under a strong jaw. "Get some rest, little one. Tomorrow, I'll make you feel more aroused from my touches when we're alone. So be prepared for them."

He heard a heavy yawn, indicating that Atem is also tired. Yugi trembled at the thought of what will happen tomorrow, but decided to let it go as he closed his eyes and fell asleep against Atem's warm body. However, he will give him a long lecture tomorrow on why he should not molest Yugi and how he can stop being a hentai.

* * *

**The next day**

"No one mentioned they would act like hentais towards us!"

"You did say Egyptians are bold and aren't afraid of revealing their hidden feelings towards the person they fall in love with."

"It just had to be us!? Curse you whoever made us beautiful!"

"Malik, we got our looks from our families."

"But we were born beautiful!"

"Which we inherited from our loved ones."

"I still don't like being groped!"

Ryou sighed and fixed his hair. "I understand that you don't feel comfortable when Heru touches your bottom, but did you really had to punch his face?"

"Its called self defense and yes, I had no other choice since we cannot let anyone take our virginities," Malik pointed out. "You'll do the same like me if Akefia tried to grope you."

"I wish I could, but I'm afraid its impossible for me since he's taller and stronger than me," Ryou sadly sighs. "The only thing I can do is distract him with stories about my family, and the types of crazy adventures we've been through in Domino."

"Like the time we went camping in the woods?" Malik suggested.

"Along with our plan to go to the country side with an RV."

"I just hope we get the good one and not the 'I Am Crud'."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No you do not."

Ryou scanned the area where they camped. Right now, they stopped near some caves that shelter them from the heat, and soon learned that they would reach their destination before tomorrow night. If they keep up the steady pace, they'll be able to avoid anything dangerous or hazardous along the way.

The sad part though is they have to endure Akefia and Heru touching them. They made sure that they wouldn't touch them in their forbidden areas and have to constantly remind them that they cannot lose their virginities while they're in high school. Sadly, they didn't care and would try to find ways to get the boys to bed them.

"I do hope we'll be able to find Yugi and Joey in the kingdom of Khemet. Once we combine both halves of the pocket-watch, we'll teleport back to our era and be able to finish our homework on time," Ryou said.

"Ah crap! You're right!" Malik hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "We still need to complete our homework before we can do anything fun! We need to hurry!"

"I just hope we'll be able to survive Ancient Egypt."

"And remain sane. If we go crazy, there's a chance we'll make someone else crazy."

"Good point."

Ryou looked around and got up after sitting on the huge rock. "Do you think everyone will be sad once we leave and go back to the future?"

Malik raised his eyebrow and also got up. "I'm pretty sure they will. They did like my horror stories about Slenderman, and they do treat us like family." Malik rubbed the back of his head. "Hate to say it, but I am gonna miss them along with that crazy Heru."

"I'll probably miss Akefia. I hope they'll understand why we can't stay in this era forever."

"Me too. We don't want to mess up the past that can damage the future. We gotta be extremely careful and not do anything stupid that can endanger us all."

"You're right about that," Ryou frowned and folded his arms. "I hope we won't forget about this era."

"Ryou, it'll be in our nightmares forever," Malik sighed. "And I'm pretty sure those two crazy hentais will haunt us forever in our dreams."

"Awww, you're going to dream about us?~ How nice of you, my pretty~"

Malik quickly grabbed Ryou and ran out of the cave and over to Ziyadah and Resheph, who were laying down in the shade. Malik hid behind Resheph while Ryou hid behind Ziyadah. "Don't go near us! They will protect us from you two!"

Heru laughed. "Malik, why are you being so shy towards me?" He then grinned like the devil. "Are you still shaking from the time I touched you? Did you felt aroused when I-

"Not in front of the horses!" Malik covered Resheph's ears, who neighed at him. "Its okay, big fella! I'll make sure your master does not ruin your innocence with his dirty words!"

Ryou face-palmed. "I'm pretty sure they're use to what Akefia and Heru do all the time, Malik."

"There's still a chance to save them! You need to cover her ears as well!"

"I'm sure they're okay," Ryou petted Ziyadah, who nuzzled him with her face. "We should focus on how do we explain our absence to Mr. Mutou and to your siblings?"

"Tell them we got kidnapped by evil camels."

"You gave that excuse to them last time and they didn't believe you."

"Make them think we went fishing?"

"We planned on doing that in July."

"Go ride on a canoe?"

"Already did that during Spring Break."

"Visit the zoo?"

"We went there on the last day of school and you fell in love with a baby goat."

"Hey! That baby goat was the cutest thing I've ever seen! I saw you get fascinated with a white baby snake!"

"The baby snake and her mother were cuddling with each other."

"You couldn't stop cooing over that scene!"

"You did too with the baby goat and his siblings!"

"Anyone would go 'awww' at the sight of seeing cute baby goats playing with each other!"

"You wouldn't stop talking about it because you mentioned you saw Ishizu and Odion-

"Gah! No!" Malik covered his ears. "La! La! La! I can't hear you!"

"You told me that when you arrived home early, you heard noises from Odion's bedroom-

"Still not hearing you! La! La! La! La!"

"You went over to investigate because you thought Odion could be in pain-

"I'm not hearing it! La! La! La!"

"You peeked through the cracked door and saw him and Ishizu kissing-

"You will not say it or so help me-

"AND YOU CAUGHT THEM HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER AND ACTING LIKE HORNY RABBITS!"

The atmosphere suddenly became silent. Even the horses were silent. Malik froze, looked at Ryou with a horrified look on his face. "D-Did you just really say that?..."

Ryou's face became paler than his hair, covering his mouth in shock at what he said. "Oh bloody hell…"

Malik looked at the sky, and screamed while covering his eyes. "Now I can never show my face in public again after what you said!"

Ryou tried to say something, but couldn't and decided to cover his face on Ziyadah's body. He was hoping that he'll be able to hide in her hair, but knew it was impossible since people would still see him even if he were hiding behind a huge horse. Not only did he actually say it, but also everyone had heard it and did not want to see their expressions.

"… Holy Ra" Heru whispered in awe. "My pretty has two siblings who are in a forbidden relationship. This is something you don't hear everyday."

Akefia blinked. "Looks like my jewel isn't afraid to say something dirty. He's not an innocent baby rabbit, but a shy little snake." His mouth formed into an evil grin. "He is obviously a gift to me from Apophis for being so nice to his people. I'll make sure to continue to please him until after death."


	11. Chapter 11

**Were you all laughing at the last chapter because of what the boys did? I hope you liked the humor because I'm adding it in every chapter to please you guys! Anyways, it looks like Joey and Yugi are in trouble after they were caught trying to sneak out of the palace, and they were so close to taking Siamun with them. Not only that, Malik got embarrassed from what Ryou said and its obviously gonna scar him for life. Hope you guys are ready for this chapter.**

* * *

"My little lamb, you should come outside and get some air."

"…."

"Staying inside this tent forever can make you sick."

"…."

"We can stay inside here forever if you prefer to stay close to me and touch me~ I don't mind at all~"

"…"

Akefia sighs and folded his arms over his chest. "Ryou, its legal for siblings to have incestuous relationships with one another. Royalty sometimes do that to keep their bloodline safe, and the same goes with the rest of us common folk. There's no need to be ashamed at all."

Ryou continued to hug his knees close to his chest while lying on his side and staring at the tent. "…Malik's older brother is adopted…"

Akefia raised his eyebrow. "If he's adopted, then their relationship isn't forbidden. Shouldn't you and your friend be happy for them?"

"…I embarrassed Malik…"

"I do the same with Heru."

"…I yelled out what his siblings had done, and he freaked out…"

"The rest of the group won't care. We've seen a lot of odd stuff happening in each area."

"… I'm a bad friend…"

Akefia frowned. "Ryou, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. If you feel bad about what you said, just go and apologize to your friend."

"… He's probably mad at me…"

"He'll get over it. No one is going to make fun of him or anything."

"… I still embarrassed him…"

"Do you want me to take you over to Heru's tent? I'll be right by your side while you apologize to your friend."

Ryou slowly turned around to look at Akefia, and sit up from his spot. "R-Really?"

"Really. Now get up before I change my mind."

Ryou blinked, but then nodded as he got up. "Okay."

Akefia ushered him out of the tent, and he did. They both left the tent and went over to Heru's tent, which is set up in the shade near some rocks. "Over there is Heru's tent. Just go in there and say you're sorry."

"I'll do that," Ryou said and arrived in front of the tent. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he opened it and stepped inside. "Malik, I-

However, he couldn't finish his sentence as he gasped in horror. Eyes widened like dinner plates, he froze as he saw his friend Malik and Heru were not wearing any clothes and the only thing covering them is a blanket. Not only that, they were both in a position that looked like they were about to intercourse, or it already happened.

"R-Ryou!" Malik covered himself more with the blanket. "I-I swear it isn't what it looked like!"

Ryou did the only logical thing he could: he fainted with his soul about to leave his body. Akefia looked inside the tent and laughed. "You couldn't wait that long to fuck your lover, huh Heru?"

Heru growled and hugged Malik protectively. "Leave now so I can continue with my pretty!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Just remember to put a sign outside your tent next time that you didn't want to be disturbed," Akefia chuckled as he picked up Ryou and left.

"I hope Ryou would understand why I broke our oath," Malik gulped.

"He'll understand," Heru grinned. "Now lets continue~"

* * *

"He really-

"He did."

"Then he-

"Oh yeah."

"Does this mean-

"I'm still a virgin, but I was only lucky because I had better control of my hormones."

"But the next time you can't control them-

"I'll end up losing my virginity to Atem before we go back home."

"Which means-

"There's a chance I'll limp."

"That actually-

"I know."

Joey hugged him. "Its okay, Yuge! Your best friend will do his best to make sure you don't lose control of yourself!"

Yugi patted his back. "Thank you, Joey. I'll make sure to help you avoid getting touched by Priest Seth."

"You're the best!" Joey said and broke the hug. "It's a good thing we actually survived their wrath."

"Barely. I had to convince Atem to not take my virginity as punishment. Instead, he's gonna make my body crave for him," Yugi shivered in fright.

"He what?! He better not!" Joey snarled. "I really wanted to punch that perverted beast for groping me, but he said he won't hesitate to take me by force if I did hit him! He still remembered the time I slapped him, which was actually self-defense on my part!"

"I believe you. I tried to lecture Atem on why he should not grope me and how he can stop being a hentai, but all he did is hug and kiss me while telling me how cute I am," Yugi sighed. "He's still happy due to the fact I accidentally called him a sex-god last night."

"Not good at all, Yugi. He's obviously gonna do everything he can to bed you since you called him a sex-god."

"Which scares me. I sure hope you never have to call Priest Seth that."

"That'll be the last thing on my mind. I'm still gonna call him a crazy beast or a pervert whenever I see him."

"Be very careful, Joey," Yugi looked at him with worry. "We cannot let our virginities get taken. We made that oath at high school with the others, and we want to wait until after marriage."

"Relax! I already know what to do," Joey crossed his arms. "I think I have an idea on how we can keep ourselves safe."

"What is that plan? Is it gonna anger Atem and Seth?"

"Nope!" Joey grinned. "We are going to scare them!"

"How do we do that?"

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Mokuba, are you certain the mutt was here in the garden a while ago?" Seth asked his little brother.

Mokuba nodded his head. "I did! When I left for a minute and then came back, he was no longer there. No one saw him leaving the garden."

"He's probably hiding somewhere," Seth scanned the garden. "If it's another escape plan, he'll wish he hadn't come up with it. He must realize that it's dangerous to be out in the desert at night."

"Huh? Did he try to escape, big brother?" Mokuba tilted his head in confusion.

Before Seth could answer him, he heard the leaves rustling. Looking up, he noticed the branch shaking and a familiar voice calling out to him. _"Oooohhhh~ I am a man-eating tree~ Leave this place immediately or I will eat you!~"_

Seth arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean you will eat me?"

_"I repeat~ Leave this place or I will eat you~ Just like how I ate King Ramses when he didn't listen~" _an apple fell from a tree, with tiny branches for arms and legs pierced through the apple and a face drawn on it. _"Look who I had for dessert: his pet apple that looks like a tiny person~ Leave my land or I shall stab you with a stick!~"_

The branch rustled again, causing the leaves to shake more. Sighing, Seth clenched his right fist tightly and punched the tree. The tree shook from the force, causing him to bring his arms out and catch a familiar blond-haired boy he knew. "You must disguise your voice better, puppy."

Joey paled. "T-The tree ate me! I swear it was the tree who talked and not me! I almost died from getting eaten by that tree! You gotta believe me!"

Mokuba scratched his head. "The tree sounded a lot like you."

"Now that we found you, its time you prepare a bath for me and Mokuba. Let us go to the bathing chambers," Seth walked away while carrying Joey in his arms, who tried to get down but couldn't. Mokuba followed behind him, who laughed in the inside of the funny joke Joey tried to pull on them.

Meanwhile, Yugi popped out from his hiding spot and sighed. "Poor Joey. It looks like the haunted tree thing didn't work on them."

"I thought it was funny."

Yugi jumped back and spun around, causing him to slightly gasp. "D-Dark Magician Girl?"

The girl blinked, tilting her head at him. "Dark Magician Girl?" She pondered for a moment and then smiled. "Is it a nickname? I like it!"

"S-Sorry about that. You reminded me of someone," Yugi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Aren't you the girl who helped my friend Joey get his soul back?"

"Are you talking about Priest Seth's servant whom he always call a puppy?" she pointed out.

"The same one, but its best if you call him by his name and not by that nickname," Yugi replied.

"Got it!" she gave him a thumbs up. "My name is Mana. Your name is Yugi, right?"

Yugi nodded. "That's right. How did you know?"

"The pharaoh could never stop talking about you!" she giggled

Yugi blinked. "Pharaoh Atem?"

"That's right! He would always go on and on about how adorable you are when you blush and how beautiful you look in your outfit. He's obviously right about you being adorable!"

He blushed. "T-Thank you?"

She giggled again. "He did mention that you're also shy. I can see why he likes you so much."

"He never mentioned about his own friends."

"He didn't?" Mana pouted. "How mean! He should've mentioned about Master Mahado and me to you! We grew up with him!"

"Probably because he's in la-la land all the time."

"La-la Land?"

"It means he's daydreaming."

"Oh I see!" Mana said. "He did mention that you and your friend were from a faraway land called Ja-pan?"

"That's right. We're from there," Yugi answered. "And before you ask, we somehow got here because of a crazy horse-man."

"Crazy horse-man?"

"It's a long story. But anyways, I think I should go and find a good hiding spot before he comes searching for me."

He then felt someone hugging him from behind. "Who comes searching for you?~"

Yugi squeaked and tried to get out of his grip. "Don't you dare, Atem! Remember what I said about how molesting someone is bad and how you can stop being a hentai!?"

Atem chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "I still remember it, little one. However, that won't change my mind."

"Mana, please convince him to let me go. I wish to remain pure and innocent," Yugi pleaded.

Mana gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but he won't listen to me. Atem is very stubborn and would usually get what he wants. Right now, he wants you."

"B-But I'm a person, not an object! I also have rights!"

Before she could open her mouth, she heard someone calling for her. "Sorry Yugi, but my master is calling for me. I promise to get done with my lessons early so we can talk more. I'll see you later!" She turned around and left.

"W-Wait! Come back! I need a witness!" Yugi called out to her. "Hello!? Mana!? Dark Magician Girl!?" He saw her vanish, causing him to pout. "You have a crush on Dark Magician, do you!?"

He ignored Atem's chuckles, who continued to hug and nuzzle him. "Lets go back to my room, little one~"

"W-What about your meeting?" Yugi asked.

"Its already done~" he then picked him up bridal style and left the garden, letting his cape flutter. "I shall spend my entire day with you, which makes me happy~"

Yugi gulped as he noticed his eyes looking hungry and lustful while looking at him. "Y-You mean talking about how much you love Siamun?"

He squeaked as he felt a hand squeeze his bottom. "H-Hey! You can't touch me there! That's forbidden!"

Atem gave him a seductive smirk. "Don't forget that I'll be touching you everyday~ Your body will crave for me, and you'll beg me to make love to you until you're satisfied~ Right now, you're still getting use to my touches~"

"H-Hate to break it to you, but I know how to control my hormones! So tough luck, mister!" Yugi poked his cheek.

Atem laughed as they entered his bedroom, causing Yugi to realize they already arrived at their destination. "Y-Your room can't be that close to the garden!?"

"I'm a fast walker. I always get to my destination on time," he strolled over to the bed and sat down, placing Yugi on his lap. "Now, which part of your body is most sensitive?~"

* * *

Joey fought back a blush as he tried to focus on his task and not at Seth's bare back. After being taken to the bathing chambers, he had to help wash Mokuba and make sure he is clean and happy for the day. He didn't mind since it's almost like having a little brother to take care of.

The sad part is that Seth will also be bathing with Mokuba, and Joey had to make sure he would not stare at Seth being unclothed. He still has to come up with ways to scare Seth and make him think the palace is haunted. Since the haunted tree didn't work, maybe an actual ghost could make him believe in the supernatural.

For now, he'll have to focus on finishing up washing Mokuba and dry him before putting clean clothes on him. Since he's done washing his body, he just needs to finish washing his hair. He had no idea Mokuba would have thick, long hair, but it looked good on him. Maybe he could try to have long hair someday and tie it in a ponytail so he would look cool.

"Once you're done cleaning him up, I need you to scrub me as well."

Joey froze, and turned his head to look at Seth in disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking."

Seth frowned, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I never joke, puppy. Once you're done bathing my brother, I need you to help bathe me."

Joey looked back at Mokuba. "Mokuba, would you be willing to stay here and be my witness so your brother won't do anything illegal to me?"

"Why? Seth is harmless. He won't do anything bad," Mokuba told him.

"Did you forget that he tried to put his hands on me when I refused to wear this servant outfit?"

"I did warn you that he won't hesitate to put it on you if you didn't listen."

"No one mentioned he would be that tall and strong!"

Seth cleared his throat, causing them to look at him. "Do not forget I am right here. You should've listened to me when I told you that you will be mine and Mokuba's servant." His lips then stretched out into a smirk. "Also, thank you for realizing how strong and powerful I am."

"First of all, that wasn't a compliment. Second of all, someone has got to stop feeding you whatever you eat because you're too damn big!" Joey pointed his finger at him. "And third, the only person I can think of who is tall and strong is Malik's older brother Odion, who somehow looks like Priest Karim!"

His statement caused Seth to be interested. "This Odion person resembles Karim? And you are certain he is taller and stronger than me?"

"Well duh! But the difference between them is Odion always covers himself, while your friend Karim never wears a shirt!" Joey replied. "Seriously, why does he not wear a shirt!? Does he really want to get a bad sunburn from the sun!?"

Mokuba giggled at his comment. "Some men prefer to wear only a shendyt and not a top. We are not afraid of nudity."

Joey looked at him like he was a foreign alien. "What have they been telling you, kid? Are you brainwashed or something?"

"No he isn't. Now please complete your duties and we'll talk more about our customs later," Seth said in a firm tone. "And no arguments, Joey."

Joey stuck his tongue out at him and continued to wash Mokuba's hair. Luckily, it didn't take that long and he finished washing and rinsing it. After helping him get out of the water and drying him up, he helped Mokuba dress up and towel-dried his hair until it looked nice again. "There we go! All done!"

"Thanks! I'm gonna go outside now! Good luck, Joey!" Mokuba winked at him and left.

"W-Wait! Come back! You were supposed to stay here and be my witness!" Joey called out to him. "Hello!? You're a traitor, you hear me!?"

Seth smirked at his antics. "I'm waiting to be scrubbed, puppy~"

Joey felt chills running down his back as he felt his heated gaze staring down at him. "C-Can't you scrub yourself!? Your hands aren't broken!"

"I need help washing my back~ You're the only one who can do that~," Seth let out a small purr. "Now come to your master and help bathe me~"

His deep voice caused his body to tremble, but not in a bad way. Instead, it made his body feel warm all of a sudden and a sudden sensation that's causing his nerves to tingle. Its like every fiber in his body wants him to touch Seth, and let him do whatever he wants with Joey. Is he actually feeling it, or is it only his imagination?

"Don't be shy, puppy~ There's nothing to be scared of~"

Not even realizing that his feet moved over close to the water, he yelped as he felt someone grab his arm and drag him into the bath. Feeling his outfit getting soaked, Joey could feel his face burning up as his head is resting against a strong body, and his hands were touching abs. He quickly got out of his grip and glared at him, but his eyes soon widened as he saw small droplets of water running down Seth's chiseled chest.

"T-That can't be possible!" Joey gasped in horror. "T-There's no way you could be a sex god!"

Seth's smirk widened as he looked down at his body, and then back at him. "A sex god, you say?~"

Joey covered his mouth as he suddenly realized on what he said. Oh no, he actually said it! Just like how Yugi called the pharaoh a sex god, he called the perverted priest a sex god as well! This is not good at all! He just fueled Seth's ego, which could mean that he's doomed for good!

"I'm happy that my appearance pleases you~," Seth licked his lips and brought his arms out. "If you wish to touch me, go right ahead~ I'm real and not your imagination~"

Joey felt his hand trembling as he placed one finger up in the air. "I-I think I need to tell my friend first to help write down my will since I'm not gonna survive this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh dear! It looks like Malik didn't keep his oath, causing Ryou to pass out and his soul nearly left his body. Hopefully, Malik has a good explanation on why he did that. Since Joey's prank didn't work on Seth, he'll have to find another way to scare him. Before he could do that, he needs to survive Seth seducing him. And poor little Yugi trying to find ways to avoid Atem, but couldn't since he is always one step ahead of him XD**

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

The journey across the desert is silent. The only noise came from the horses and camels that would sometimes make small noises along with the items packed with them. Right now, they are almost to their destination. If they can make it there before dusk approaches, they can camp out and then return back home when daylight approaches.

However, the atmosphere felt tense and they all know the reason why. Akefia and Heru could feel the stares Ryou and Malik are getting due to what happened a while ago. Not only did they learned Malik's two older siblings are in a relationship, a normal relationship since his older brother is adopted, but Ryou fainted and almost lost his soul after stumbling upon Malik and Heru connecting with each other in their tent.

Akefia is glad the rest of the bandits and assassins took a liking to his jewel and Heru's pretty. Even though they only knew them for a couple of days, they already took a liking towards them due to the humor and smiles they bring to everyone. They even enjoy the stories they would tell them of what their era is like along with their friends and families.

He frowned after realizing something. Ryou and Malik are looking for the other half of their pocket-watch thing, and must combine them together in order to go back to their era once they find their friends. It'll be heartbreaking to see them leave, but maybe Ryou and Malik would be able to come back and visit them. Or better yet, stay with them a little longer.

His Ryou already held a special place in his heart. Not only is he the most beautiful gem he's ever seen, but also he is certain he is a gift to him from the gods. Ryou wasn't scared of him, and thought he was a statue when they first met. His bravery intrigued him along with his odd mind and way of talking. His lips stretched into a devilish smirk when he remembered kissing his little lamb in order for his soul to stay within his body. His lips tasted like divine honey and fruits, which is something he'll never forget.

Hopefully, he'll be able to get the chance to taste him more. Not just taste his beautiful moon-colored skin, but also hear his sweet moans along with his name being cried out to him as he shows him paradise. Licking his lips at the thought, he shook his head and focused on the road.

He can continue to have naughty fantasies of his Ryou later. The first thing they must do is get to Khemet before nighttime approaches and be able to camp out at a safe area. He and Heru must let the pharaoh know that the war is over, and peace will finally return to all the kingdoms in every nation. He was also promised a hefty reward if he won the war. It better be something good that he can use or enjoy for all eternity.

The feeling of arms gripping his waist reminded him that his Ryou is riding with him. He wouldn't mind having him in the front, but it looked like he needed some time to think, especially since Ryou is resting his head against his back. The warmth emitted from him made his body feel hot in a good way. Hopefully, Ryou won't notice what he's actually doing to Akefia.

"Akefia," Heru's voice broke his thoughts. "We should camp here. Twilight is approaching."

He stopped his horse, causing everyone to do the same and halt their movements. Akefia gazed at the sky, noticing the blue sky is now showing some red, orange, yellow, and green colors along with the moon. He gazed over at the distance, seeing Khemet right in front of them. They were able to make it to their destination, but would need to wait until tomorrow morning.

As they found a good place to rest and set up camp, they continued to place everything where they wanted until they got a fire going and dusk approached. They all had their food cooked and sat around either talking, laughing, or singing while enjoying their favorite foods and drinks. Akefia and Heru ate their roasted pig, but also kept their eye out on Ryou and Malik, who were sitting down near the cliff.

"Malik, I'm not angry at you for breaking your oath," Ryou sighed.

"Y-You're not?" Malik looked at him in astonishment.

"Nope. I'm terrified. I had no idea it would scar me for life."

"W-We were covered and under the blanket! There's no way you saw us in the buff!"

"True, but the memory of you two making love will give me nightmares. Once we get back home, I'll be eating a lot of creampuffs to help me forget about what I saw."

"P-Please don't tell Yugi and Joey about me breaking our oath. I-I had no choice and-

"Don't worry. I'll explain to them everything that I caused you to break it due to my big mouth telling everyone about your older siblings being in a relationship."

"Which still terrified me!"

"I can see why," Ryou gazed at the kingdom of Khemet. "Again, sorry for blurting that out in public."

"Its fine," Malik patted his back. "Luckily, they do not know what my siblings look like. I'm obviously in the clear."

"That is true," Ryou said. "I do hope Yugi and Joey are okay. I'm already missing them."

"Me too," Malik raised one leg up and rested his arm on his knee. "But I know they're fine. Yugi and Joey are strong as long as they stick together and don't get separated."

"Because every place would make them think they're in a horror film?"

"Exactly! The first rule of being trapped in a horror film is to always stick together! Splitting up means you want to die faster."

"You do have a point. Though I still think they should've made that horror film about the time we-

Malik covered his mouth, shushing him. After he looked around to make sure no one was listening, he looked at Ryou with disbelief while whispering. "Do not in any circumstances mention about that thing! A psychic told me that if you talk about it, it'll come back to you from the dead!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, and removed his hand covering his mouth. "Malik, it's been almost 6 months since it happened. It won't come back. Also, why did you go to a psychic?"

"I'm serious, Ryou. We must be careful since we do not want the dead to listen. And lets just say that psychic also helped me realize that in order to survive this world, we must stay both sane and insane so no one would mess with us."

"Because if we don't, there will be consequences?"

"Correct!" Malik looked back at Khemet. "I hope and pray that Yugi and Joey would never think about that incident or that damn thing!"

* * *

"I see it! I see the Big Dipper thing!"

"Can you see the Little Dipper?"

"I do! I finally found it!"

"I told you it's like connecting the dots."

"It is!" Joey gazed at the starry heavens in awe. "So the star that is bright and twinkles the most is called the North Star?"

"That's correct," Yugi explained, pointing to a particular shiny star. "It's the brightest star in the constellation. Once you see it, you'll know where north is. Its also called Polaris."

"Now I can't wait to take that Astronomy class!" Joey replied with glee. "If looking at the stars outside at night is what we gotta do all the time, then I'm actually gonna ace it!"

"You'll also have to learn the names along with the solar system. So remember to pay close attention to the lessons."

"Only if it's not boring!"

Yugi shook his head at his antics. "Anyways, it's a great idea to be out in the garden at night. The fresh air and cool nights are what we needed."

"You have no idea," Joey gulped. "I'm just glad that perverted priest didn't do anything bad to me. It looked like he wanted to pounce on me!"

"I know how you feel," Yugi sighed. "The pharaoh would always touch me whenever he gets the chance and figured out where I'm most sensitive at. He's gonna keep on going until my body craves for him."

"When will those crazy perverts stop molesting us!?" Joey groaned. "They do realize we're not staying here forever, right!?"

"That's right. Once we find our friends and the other half of the pocket-watch, we will have it fixed and go back to the future. I'm pretty sure Grandpa is worried sick about me," Yugi said.

"Same with Serenity once she sees I haven't answered her calls or texts," Joey added. "I just hope we still have enough days to celebrate summer vacation."

"Along with finishing our homework."

"Aw man! I forgot about that!"

"We still got plenty of time. Once we finish it, we can finally do a bunch of fun stuff."

"You mean like fishing, camping, going to the arcade, and other stuff?"

"Along with pigging out on junk food and having fun at dance clubs."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I will show Tristan and Duke that I'm a better dancer and-

Yugi quickly covered his mouth, shushing him. Joey got confused on why he did that, and then noticed Yugi looking around and whispering to him in a low voice. "Do you hear that?"

Joey raised his eyebrow, confused on what he meant.

"Just listen," Yugi softly whispered.

The garden was silent, but he was able to detect a faint noise from the distance. It was odd, because the noise sounded familiar to him, and its causing shivers down his spine.

_"Rrrrr…."_

They continued to listen, as the noise became a little louder.

_"Rrrr…"_

Yugi removed his hand, and gulped while looking at Joey. "W-Why does that noise sound familiar?"

Joey racked his brain to figure out where he heard the noise from, and it suddenly hit him. He froze as his face began to turn pale white. "I-It couldn't be…."

Yugi tried to say something, but heard something breaking a stick. He slowly turned his head, but found nothing. Then, a white mist appeared out of nowhere, making it impossible for them to see the ground. Is there something going on?

The noise had gotten louder and louder, causing an old memory to resurface in his head, making him gasp in horror. This had to be impossible. They were certain they destroyed that monster months ago. It even got burned and incinerated with fire back at the junkyard.

_"Rrrrrr….."_

Gulping in fear, Yugi and Joey slowly looked over to see the mist clearing away to reveal a figure that looked real and alive. Its red surface glimmering from the light, its mighty engine giving it a loud purr, and its features looking like its brand new and never used. However, what frightened them is the front part that looked like it has angry eyes glaring at them.

_"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming in horror, Yugi and Joey bolted out of the garden. They had to quicken their pace as they heard its engine starting and chasing after them. It has to be a horrific nightmare they're experiencing. That thing couldn't have been revived back from the dead.

Sadly, it wasn't a dream since they pinched themselves and realized they were still awake. What's more surprising is there is no guard or anyone to help them, meaning they are stuck running for their lives as the demon continues to chase them through the long halls.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"JOEY! I THOUGHT WE KILLED THAT EVIL LAWNMOWER! HOW IS IT ALIVE!?"

"ITS OBVIOUSLY A GHOST! IT CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND WANTS TO KILL US FOR WHAT WE DID TO IT!"

"BUT WHY NOW!? AND HOW!?"

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! WE MUST FIND SOMETHING TO PROTECT OURSELVES! OR BETTER YET, HIDE!"

"WHERE ARE THE GUARDS THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO PATROL THE HALLS!?"

"THIS PLACE IS LOWERING THEIR STANDARDS FOR GUARDS!"

_"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"_

Both Yugi and Joey continued to scream in fear as they sprinted through the halls. Sadly, the lawnmower is still chasing them from behind even when they try to hide somewhere or make a fake turn. Its like they're the only ones here in the palace, even though there are supposed to be a lot of people in here. As they turned a corner, they spotted someone in the distance.

"Mokuba!" Joey shouted. "Hide before it sees you!"

"Huh?" Mokuba rubbed his sleepy eye before getting scooped up by Joey and carried by him. "W-Whats happening!?"

"Evil lawnmower! Its gonna kill us!" Joey cried out in fear while still sprinting and holding him like a sack of potatoes.

"Where are the guards!? We need someone to help us!" Yugi asked him while still running.

"There should be one!" Mokuba looked around, then saw the lawnmower chasing them and quickly hid his face on Joey's shoulder. "W-What is that thing!?"

"It's a demon! Its gonna kill us!" Joey shrieked.

"I thought we killed it! It must've come back from the dead to actually take our lives!" Yugi yelled in horror.

They tried to outrun it, but it still kept up their speed. Wherever they go, it's always behind them. However, luck was on their side. As they ran around a hidden corner, the lawnmower followed them but suddenly got pelted with spears and swords. It was too late to dodge them so it took the hits, causing it break and fall on the floor as the motor died and no longer made any noise.

As for Yugi and Joey, they were clutching onto Atem and Seth, who were holding them protectively while glaring at the dead lawnmower. The rest of the guards and guardians were with them wielding their weapons, keeping them safe from danger.

"P-Please tell me its dead," Joey gulped while clutching onto Seth's top and still holding Mokuba.

One of the guards used his spear to poke at the lawnmower, which made a small noise and freaked out Joey and Yugi, who hid their faces onto Seth and Atem. Then, the noise faded away and the lawnmower puffed out some black smoke, as it soon vanished and left no trace of its existence.

Atem sighed in relief and comforted Yugi. "Its okay, little one. The evil thing is gone and will never come back to harm you."

Yugi sniffed and looked at him, his amethyst-colored eyes glistening with tears. "R-Really?"

"Really. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you," Atem kissed his forehead. "Now let us all go to bed and we can discuss about what happened tomorrow morning."

"By the way, I wasn't even scared at all," Mokuba pointed out. "Also, can I please be put down?"

Seth picked him up from Joey and set him down. Seeing that the whole ordeal is over, everyone left the hallways and went back to their rooms. As for Yugi and Joey, they were still clinging onto Atem and Seth, which didn't mind their Egyptian counterparts because they were happy to have their favorite people hugging them. Plus, they were able to pick them up with no complaints at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**I bet none of you expected Yugi and Joey to get chased by a lawnmower! XD Luckily, the guardians and guards saved them while Atem & Seth comforted them both. I'm sure it'll be the last time they'll ever see that evil lawnmower alive again!**

**I hope you're all ready for this chapter because Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey are all gonna be reunited again! And don't worry, this isn't the final chapter! There are still some more until we get close to the ending! Watch out for it!**

* * *

"Okay, who used a Ouija board to bring that lawnmower to life!?"

"I don't think they existed during this era."

"Then how did that evil lawnmower came back from the dead!?"

"Who knows? Hopefully, no one got involved with a cult."

"I'm gonna say its-

"It can't be Malik because his family is a clan of Tomb-Keepers. Ryou decided not to be too involved with the supernatural, but would still write letters to his deceased little sister Amane so she can get them in heavne."

"Then who summoned the damn thing!?"

Yugi shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm surprised we didn't dream about it."

"Too bad it wasn't. I prefer only dreaming about it instead of experiencing it in real life," Joey grumbled, placing a grape in his mouth and chewed it. "It's only been like what? 6 months since we last saw that scary thing?"

"I guess we should get some holy water and use it for protection," Yugi sipped on his water.

Their conversation got interrupted by someone clearing their throat, realizing that they weren't alone. They looked over to see Atem was the one who did that, tapping his fingers on the table. Since morning time had come, the pharaoh decided they would discuss about what happened last night during breakfast. Yugi and Joey opted to sit close to each other, and a little further away from Atem and Seth so they would avoid getting touched.

Atem gazed at them. "I believe its time we talk about what happened last night. The both of you seemed to know what that monster was. Care to elaborate?"

Yugi sheepishly fiddled with his fingers. "I'm afraid it's a long story, pharaoh."

"Then please tell us. We have plenty of time here," Atem gestured for him to continue.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Its pretty scary," Joey commented.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I doubt it would be scary, puppy. Just tell us so we'll know what that thing is and why it came to attack you and your friend."

Sighing, Joey looked at him. "If you say so. However, don't blame us if you start getting nightmares."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ As the final bell rang, everyone got up from their seats and quickly packed up. The weekend is finally here, and everyone is getting ready to go home and enjoy the 3-day break. Yugi and his friends were most excited, because they planned to go to the arcade and then hang out at Burger World. _

_ "I am so ready to go to the arcade!" Joey pumped his fist in the air._

_ "Me too! I heard they recently installed a new game there that's said to be super fun!" Yugi's face lit up with excitement at the thought of playing that new game._

_ "Any idea what it's called?" Tristan asked._

_ Yugi shook his head. "Not a clue. But once we get there, we'll see what its called and what type of game it is."_

_ "There's also a chance you'll get a high score there like usual," Tea added. _

_ "It is true that Yugi is considered the 'King of Games' after he defeated Pegasus in the dueling tournament," Ryou commented._

_ "Which I'm super jealous of since he's got the skills in becoming the Dueling King," Duke replied._

_ Yugi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-Its not that big of a deal. I just love games, that's all."_

_ "And Kuribohs. You love them a lot," Malik pointed out while grinning. _

_ "H-Hey!" Yugi turned red. "W-What about you!? You love canoes!"_

_ "That's because they are beautiful works of art created by the Gods," Malik said. "We all must appreciate them."_

_ "If you say so, Malik," Ryou replied._

_ They all finished getting their stuff and left the classroom. They first went to the arcade and tried out the new game, which was a new racing game and Yugi got the highest score. Next, they went to Burger World and they all ordered what they liked from there. But when the next day came, everything had changed for them._

_ "Remind me again why you made us come to your older sister's house?" Joey looked at Tristan with suspicion. "I thought we were going to hang out at the ice cream parlor?"_

_ Tristan placed his hands together with an apologetic expression. "Sorry to make you all come here, but I really need your help!"_

_ "Help with what?" Duke folded his arms, and tapped his foot. "We're waiting."_

_ "Well, my older sister Kana and her husband and son left for the countryside in Takayama to visit her husband's parents. They'll be gone for a week, so she asked me to watch the house and keep it clean so it wouldn't get dirty," Tristan gestured to a huge 2-story house that looked like both a modern and western Japanese home, but with a huge yard overlooking the forest. "The house is really big and it's hard for one person to clean it. I wanted to know if you all could help me clean the house."_

_ Ryou looked at the house, and then at the yard. "You want us to help you keep the house clean?"_

_ "Along with cleaning up the yard," Tristan fiddled with his fingers, as sweat dripped from his forehead. "So what do you say?"_

_ Tea glanced at the others, and then back at Tristan. She then let out a huge sigh. "It shouldn't take that long, right?"_

_ "Oh not at all! I already got their bedrooms clean! We just need to clean the guest rooms, bathrooms, kitchen, living room, garage, attic, and backyard!" Tristan listed them off his fingers._

_ "So who's gonna clean which area?" Malik asked._

_ They all decided to check inside the house and figure out if anyone wanted to clean inside, or outside. Tea decided to clean the guest rooms, Yugi chose the living room, Ryou chose the kitchen, Malik chose the attic, Duke chose the garage, Tristan went with the bathrooms, and Joey was left with the backyard._

_ Glancing at the backyard, Joey noticed how huge the space is. Not only did they have a pool, but it was covered with a sheet to protect the water and the grass looked like it needed a good trimming. He spotted some small toys and other stuff scattered nearby, indicating it belonged to Kana's little son Johji._

_ He frowned after he remembered the first time he met him. "Definitely a twerp. Now I wonder if he got it from his mom or from his dad." He then shook his head. "At least I don't have to see him again. For now, I just need to mow the lawn."_

_ Scanning the area, he spotted a shed in the distance and jogged over to it. This must be where they kept their lawnmower and other items for the backyard. Opening the door, he went inside and looked around. His eyes spotted something hidden in the corner, and he took a step forward to take a closer look. _

_ His eyes lit up as he saw what he was looking for. "There you are!" He then went over and brought it outside. "Just what I need to cut the grass!"_

_ He pulled the starter cord, but only heard a small rumble. He pulled it again, and was able to hear the engine running. Pretty soon, the yard was being mowed and the lawnmower's sharp blades are trimming the grass. Since it was a sunny day and slightly chilly, the weather is picture perfect in Joey's eyes. _

_ "I never knew Tristan's sister and her family would live near the forest," Joey said to himself, and glanced at some tall trees. "Though it does look a little spooky to me."_

_ As he finished cutting the last patch of grass, he then turned off the engine. While moving it back to the shed, he suddenly tripped on a rubber ball, causing him to accidentally push the lawnmower over to the pool. It went through the sheets, ripping a hole and landing in the water._

_ Joey gulped and looked over at the ripped hole. "Uh oh…."_

_ Suddenly, he saw bubbles forming from the pool. Usually it would mean there is a person down there, but the only thing down there is the lawnmower. Speaking of the lawnmower, it suddenly jumped out of the water and onto the grass. Crackling with sparks as its still wet, it then suddenly turned on and roared loudly at Joey._

_ He took a step back, not believing what he's seeing. "I-I swear it was an accident! I didn't see the ball there and it made me trip! I never meant to push you into the pool!"_

_ Sadly, the lawnmower didn't believe him. Glaring at Joey, it roared loudly and moved rapidly at him. Joey quickly ran away from it, getting chased around the yard. As he screamed in fear from the lawnmower, it attracted the attention of his friends who were inside the house._

_ Ryou opened the screen door leading to the backyard from the nearby kitchen. "Joey?"_

_ "EVIL LAWNMOWER!" he ran through the entrance._

_ Unfortunately, the lawnmower was able to get in since Ryou didn't get the chance to close it and now Ryou is running away from it with Joey. Pretty soon, the others heard their screams and were also getting chased in the house by the lawnmower. Each room or area they go to caused a huge mess wherever they go, but they didn't care since they were still being chased by it._

_ "Tristan! What kind of lawnmower gets possessed like that!?" Duke shouted. "And where did your sister even get that thing!?"_

_"How should I know?! They never tell me where they get their things from!" Tristan yelled back._

_ "We can argue later! Right now, we need to find a way to get this lawnmower to stop chasing us!" Tea exclaimed._

_ "And how exactly will we do that!? Joey was the one who angered it!" Malik pointed out._

_ "Hey! I did not anger it! It somehow came to life after it got out of the pool!" Joey retorted._

_ "Why was it in the pool!?" Yugi asked._

_ "I think that's why it got angry!" Ryou replied._

_ "Then why is it chasing all of us!? It should only chase Joey!" Duke shouted._

_ "I heard that, Devlin!"_

_ "I'm serious here! It shouldn't be angry at us!"_

_ "I tripped! I had no idea the pool would be in front of me!"_

_ "Then pay attention to your surroundings!"_

_ "Hey! How about we try to put that lawnmower back to its storage place!?" Tea suggested._

_ "The backyard does have a shed! Lets trap it in there!" Tristan answered._

_ "Then lets get to the shed and quick!" Malik replied._

_ They all ran out of the house and over to the yard, stopping behind the entrance of the shed. The lawnmower sped after them, but it didn't get them. Instead, they all quickly jumped away as the lawnmower went inside the shed and the boys quickly closed the doors and locked it tight. _

_ The shed started to shake rapidly as all sorts of noises came from inside, causing the others to back away as they heard the loud roar coming from the shed. Then, the noise stopped and everything was quiet. They waited for a few minutes, and the door was suddenly opened._

_ Slowly coming out of the shed is a now broken lawnmower, puffing out smoke and leaking out oil as it died on the ground. Waiting a few more minutes and realizing that it's no longer moving, everyone sighed in relief as they all fell on their knees or bottoms._

_ "I think we're all safe now," Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief. _

_ "Hopefully, we never go through something like this ever again," Ryou commented._

_ "Agreed," Tea said. "Though I had no idea lawnmowers can act like that."_

_ "Me neither. Hopefully, we never see those again," Malik said._

_ "Me too," Duke flicked his bangs._

_ "But on the bright side, the yard had been mowed!" Joey grinned._

_ "And what about the inside of the house?!" Tristan growled. "It's a total mess! You're helping us clean the inside as well!"_

_ "Aw come on! I just got chased by a crazy lawnmower!"_

_ "You also brought it inside the house and it wrecked everything! If anything broke in there, I'm dead meat! And if I die, you're dying with me!"_

_ "How was I supposed to know it can go inside houses!?"_

_ "Who cares! Now we gotta go back inside and clean up again! And don't you dare slack off, Joey!"_

_ "Hey! I do not slack off!"_

_ After they finished cleaning the house again, they decided to get rid of the broken lawnmower by making sure it's destroyed properly and burn it so it wouldn't come back to life. They placed its ashes in a bag, brought it over to the junkyard, and threw the bag there. Hopefully, they'll never have to experience the evil lawnmower ever again._

_ End of flashback_

* * *

"Turns out Tristan's brother-in-law got the lawnmower for a discount price from a spooky person who used to live in their neighborhood. It turns out the guy used to be part of a supernatural cult," Joey finished the story, and then held his index finger in the air. "The moral of the story is you do not buy anything from a spooky person even if the deal is good. No one wants to get haunted."

"Especially if it involves King Ramses or a cursed slab," Yugi sighed. "Grandpa almost got kidnapped by him, and I have to make sure it never happens again. That's why you all must pay more attention to Siamun. There's a chance King Ramses will try to kidnap him due to his cute face."

Siamun blushed at his comment, and started to chuckle. "Make that 3 admirers. I had no idea that I would be this popular."

Seth face-palmed. "Now I'm starting to believe you've gone insane because of them, Priest Siamun."

"Now Seth, you don't have to be jealous of him. We're just looking out for his safety," Joey said. "Won't you do the same for your grandpa?"

"I've never met my grandfather, mutt."

"Imagine him being a carbon copy of you but older."

"I'm not sure what he looks like, but I'll go with that image."

"Just imagine him having your face and hair."

"I still don't know if he does look like me or not."

"Then maybe he looks like Mokuba."

"Hmm?" Mokuba perked up at his name being called. "Do I look like my grandfather?"

"We do not know, Mokuba. And puppy, lets not stray on the conversation. We need to discuss about this evil lawn-mower you talked about," Seth said. "So this evil lawnmower somehow came to life when it got touched by water?"

"That's what I remembered. However, it was covered in electricity so it wasn't a good mix," Joey quivered at the memory.

"You and your friends were somehow able to defeat it by locking it in this shed place?"

"Yup! When it got trapped in the shed, it started destroying itself. When it soon came out, it broke and died on the ground."

"Then you burned it and threw its remains somewhere?"

"We took it to the junkyard and left its ashes there. It's been nearly 6 months, but we had no idea it would come back from the dead and be here in ancient Egypt."

"I don't think ghosts can travel through time and space. They prefer either going to the afterlife or staying on Earth as time goes forward," Yugi stated.

Atem quirked his eyebrow. "Did this lawnmower get permission to come here from Heh? He is the god of infinity and time."

Yugi shrugged. "I have no clue. There's a good chance someone else must've summoned that lawnmower here, or it came because Joey and I had nightmares about it."

"Like I said before, do not buy anything from spooky people who talk with ghosts," Joey emphasized. "There's a good chance you'll get haunted if you buy something from those spooky ghost people."

"I believe we understood that part, puppy," Seth said. "Now finish your breakfast. We need to prepare for their arrival today."

"Arrival? Who's coming?" Joey asked.

* * *

"I never thought I would see an actual palace in real life," Malik said in awe. "This place is beautiful!"

"I agree with you, Malik," Ryou responded. "The palace is truly amazing."

Covered in dark cloaks to hide their appearance, they followed behind Akefia and Heru into the palace entrance. Built like a modern ancient Egyptian palace, they observed the statues shaped like people and animals carved from stone. Everything looked like it was made out of gold, even though the entire palace is created out of mud and sun dried bricks that are sturdy.

Soon, they arrived in the throne room. Ryou and Malik kept their heads down since it's a crime to look at the pharaoh in the eye without his permission. They also knelt down on their knees as their way to honor him.

"Akefia. Heru. I welcome you back to Khemet. Did everything go well from the battle?" Ryou heard a deep, baritone voice said.

"Better… We won the war against our enemies. Peace has been restored again," Akefia said.

"That's excellent news to hear. I promise you that you, Heru, and your members will be rewarded well," the pharaoh replied.

"We're honored to accept the reward. We can't let anyone else mess with you and your kingdom," Heru said.

"Agreed. Its our job to mess with you," Akefia chuckled.

He sighed at their comment. "Ignoring that, may I ask who are those cloaked figures with you?"

Akefia got up from his position and helped Ryou up. "We found them at a temple and realized they were gifts to us from the Gods. They are the most beautiful jewels we've ever met. What's most surprising is they weren't even scared of us when they first met us." He removed the hood, revealing Ryou's face. "His name is Ryou. He reminds me of a little baby snake since he isn't afraid to say things from the heart."

Heru did the same as Akefia and removed Malik's hood to reveal his face. "This is my pretty Malik~ He is not only lovely, but is warm and bright like the sun~"

They heard loud, silent gasps that came from everyone in the throne room. The guardians were shocked to see Ryou's white hair and pale skin, but were also surprised to see Malik having platinum-blonde hair. However, they were astonished to see them nearly resembling both Akefia and Heru.

"Ryou!"

"Malik!"

Ryou looked over and gasped. "Yugi!? Joey!?"

"Wait! They're here!?" Malik saw them. "Baby panda!? Ferocious wolf?!"

"Over here!" Yugi waved at them from the distance.

"It's about time you found us!" Joey waved while standing next to Yugi.

Ryou and Malik rushed over to them and engulfed them in hugs. Ryou hugged Yugi while Malik hugged Joey. Then, they switched to Malik hugging Yugi and Ryou hugging Joey. After that, they all did a group hug while happily crying.

Malik broke the hug and saw them, letting out a horrifying gasp. "What are you two wearing!? And who dare made our Yugi wear that monstrosity!?" he pointed to Yugi's concubine outfit. "Tell me they didn't ruin your innocent mind!"

"Malik, please calm down," Yugi placed his hands up. "Joey and I had no choice because we didn't want anyone to know about us being from the future. We had to be given titles so no one would be suspicious. Joey became Priest Seth's servant and I became Pharaoh Atem's concubine."

"That's even worse!" Malik's eyes bulged out in horror. "Please tell me he did not steal your virginity! If he did, he will face the wrath of my giant canoe and Slenderman's army!"

"I'm still innocent, Malik! Please calm down! I made sure to protect my virginity!" Yugi reassured him.

"He's right! Plus, I made sure it didn't happen and I also kept myself safe from the crazy priest. Lets just say he is also a hentai like the pharaoh," Joey replied.

Malik huffed. "Hopefully, they did not leave any marks on you two."

Ryou placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now that we're all reunited, do you two have the other half of the pocket watch?"

Yugi nodded and got it from under his top. "I made it into a necklace so I wouldn't lose it. Luckily, its still safe."

"Good," Ryou fished the other half of the pocket watch out of his pocket. "I got the other half."

"Quick! Combine them so it can get us home!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi held up one half of the pocket watch, while Ryou held up the other half. They placed the two parts together, and they waited. A few minutes went by, but both halves of the pocket watch wouldn't stay together.

"Okay, why isn't it doing that weird glowing thing we see in the movies?" Joey commented.

Malik frowned, and crossed his arms. "We're reunited with the missing half. They should both be placed together with no problems at all. Why isn't it doing that?"

Yugi inspected the watch. "Is there something else we're missing?"

"Even I'm not sure why there's no reaction from it," Ryou added.

Joey scratched his head. "Maybe it wants us to think of the place where we want to go to?" He looked at it. "We wish to go back to Domino City on the day Yugi had his 18th birthday."

They waited, but nothing happened. Joey tried again. "Please take us to Domino City on Yugi's 18th birthday." Again, there was no response. "Oh come on! I said the word 'please'!"

Malik stiffened. "Please tell me its not really broken."

Yugi shook his head. "Its not. The handles are still moving."

"I guess there is something else we're missing to fix the watch. Pegasus and his company created it," Ryou mentioned.

"Anyone know how to fix a watch made by a crazy horseman and his company?" Joey asked.

No one said a word. As they glanced at both halves of the pocket-watch, a sudden thought came to Yugi and he looked at his friends with fright. "Guys, if they can't combine again or do anything, does this mean we're stuck here in Ancient Egypt forever!?"

Ryou froze, realizing what he said. "I-If we are stuck here in this era, then there's a chance we won't see the others again."

"Now I hope and pray Ishizu will use her abilities to figure out where I'm at!" Malik paled.

"Gah! I can't let Tristan and Duke go near my baby sister!" Joey shook his fist at the ceiling. "Tristan! Duke! Don't you dare ask out my little sister or you're dead meat! I still won't forgive you from that time you gave me nightmares on seeing you two going buck-wild in a Jacuzzi when we went to that end of school year party last month!"

As the 4 of them continued to freak out over their current dilemma, they didn't realize that they were still in the throne room, and their fellow counterparts were watching them from the distance while also listening to what they're saying. Even the guardians, guards, and servants were confused on why they're freaking out.

"Let me guess, the one who looks like you and the tall blonde one are from a different era?" Akefia whispered to Atem.

Atem whispered back. "You are correct, and I believe your look-alike and Heru's look-alike are also from a region called Ja-pan?"

Heru nodded. "They told you about their origins?"

"They have," Atem sighs. "Though they should remember that we're still in the throne room."

"They'll figure it out eventually," Akefia said.

"Pharaoh, it looks like their magical item known as the pocket-watch isn't working for them," Seth commented. "If it doesn't work, they'll be able to stay here forever."

"You are right, cousin. Yugi and his friends would have to stay here with us if they are unable to return home," Atem smirked. "Which means I'll have my Yugi all to myself, and you can have Joey all to yourself."

"Indeed," Seth let out a small smirk. "I know Mokuba won't mind having another member of the family with us."

Akefia raised his eyebrow at their behavior. "How much have we missed?"

"I believe everything," Heru answered.

* * *

**Looks like they're gonna have more problems on their hands. Hopefully, Yugi and the boys would figure out a way to get back home and fix the pocket-watch with no troubles. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now all 4 of our favorite boys have been reunited! And uh oh, it looks like the pocket-watch is unable to reunite itself! It looks like the boys are stuck in Ancient Egypt until they figure out a way to fix the watch and get back to their time. Lets see if they're gonna have a crazy adventure soon to fix that watch! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Okay, we'll need to think of a new plan," Yugi said, as he stared at both halves of the pocket-watch resting on the table.

"Can't we use glue or anything sticky to put these halves back together?" Joey asked.

"We can't use anything sticky not after what happened to Tristan's hair," Malik mentioned.

"Luckily, he only needed a trim and it didn't mess up his hairstyle," Ryou said.

"I agree," Yugi replied. "Besides figuring out how to fix the pocket-watch, we also need to stay sane while we're stuck here in Khemet."

"Khemet? Is this where we are?" Malik questioned.

Yugi nodded. "That's what Pharaoh Atem told me. He and his cousin Priest Seth found me and Joey at a nearby temple that wasn't far from Khemet."

"Yuge's right. Also, did you know zombie skeletons actually exist here in Ancient Egypt?" Joey said. "I was able to befriend two of them, but now they disappeared after they encountered Seth and Atem."

"Were they part of an undead army?" Ryou asked.

"Probably an enemy they were facing against," Malik said. "But back to the previous matter, how do we fix a pocket-watch that's been created by Pegasus and his company? Did he ever mention on what would happen if it broke by accident?"

Yugi shook his head. "I didn't remember him saying that in the letter. All he said is to use it wisely and use it for the greater good. He is right that time travelling is dangerous, and he did say it was an experiment to see if it's possible to travel through time and space."

"But the real problem is we cannot cause a breach in the timeline or create a time paradox. Messing up the past would mean the future would be ruined," Ryou added.

"We also do not want to become ghosts or zombies if we don't exist in the future. I like to be alive and safe with no problems at all," Joey replied.

They all gazed at both halves of the pocket-watch as they continued to brainstorm. Right now, they're sitting down on wooden chairs while residing in the courtyard. The weather felt nice, but they weren't alone since a couple of guards are keeping an eye on them while the pharaoh and his guardians are having a private conversation with Akefia and Heru in the throne room.

"Since we're still brainstorming, do you guys wanna talk about how you met your look-alikes?" Joey asked Ryou and Malik. "I think it's a good idea to talk about who we met so we won't get confused with their names."

Ryou nodded. "I think it's a great idea. So that way, we'll be able to have a heads up on what's been happening to all of us."

Both Ryou and Malik told Yugi and Joey about how they ended up near an ancient ruin known as the Mortuary Temple. They even mentioned on what the temple was like and somehow crossed paths with Akefia and Heru. Surprisingly, they were the king of thieves and king of assassins. They even met with their crew, who were nice to them and they all got done winning a war.

Soon, Yugi and Joey explained to them their side of the story of how they encountered Atem & Seth along with their journey to get to Khemet and given covers so no one would know of them being from the future. Ryou and Malik were astonished to learn that Joey became a servant to Priest Seth and Yugi became a concubine to Pharaoh Atem. But then, their expressions became terrified when they learned of the haunted encounter with the evil lawnmower.

"Who would be stupid enough to summon that thing!?" Malik yelled in fury.

"We're so glad you two are okay and it didn't get you!" Ryou sighed in huge relief. "Though I am surprised the guards and guardians actually killed the evil lawnmower with their spears and sharp objects."

"They're braver than we are," Yugi replied. "Now, everyone in the palace learned that they must never buy or accept things from spooky people who are connected to the spiritual realm."

"I warned them about it. This time, they will remember it," Joey added.

"Good for them," Malik said.

Ryou tapped his chin with his forefinger. "Since magic is involved, maybe a spell caster can help us. Ancient Egypt should have some mages in the palace."

Yugi snapped his fingers. "There are. We can ask Mahado and Mana to help us fix it."

"The ones who look like Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?" Joey asked.

"The same ones," Yugi answered. "We can wait until they're done with their meeting in the throne room and ask them to help us."

"They can use magic?" Ryou asked.

"They can. They're mages and good friends with Atem," Yugi said. "They even used their magic on Joey and me when we refused to get down from the architrave."

"We warned them we were insane and wouldn't come down, but they somehow got us down and forced us to become their slave and corn cob," Joey grumbled.

"Concubine, Joey," Yugi corrected him.

Joey waved him off. "Its still the same thing. The pharaoh looked like he wanted to eat you."

"The same goes with Priest Seth wanting to eat you."

"Blame my good looks for making him want to eat me!"

"I still don't like the fact the pharaoh made Yugi his concubine! He should know about the oath we made at school!" Malik emphasized.

Yugi sighed. "I even lectured him on why he should not be a hentai towards me, but he didn't care and continued to hug and give me small kisses." His face turned bright red. "He still won't let me change back to my old clothes, and won't stop touching me until every part of my body craves for him. I believe he does want my body, heart, soul, and mind."

"It's a good thing you're a boy and not a girl. If you were the opposite gender, there's a chance he would've gotten you pregnant," Ryou concluded.

"Good thing men can't get pregnant!" Joey replied.

Yugi covered his blushing face. "H-How about we go back to the pocket-watch?"

Malik realized something, and snapped his fingers. "Besides the mages, the gods and goddesses also have magic. Maybe we can ask them to help us fix the watch if the mages don't have enough power or are unable to fix the watch."

"But which ones can help us?" Ryou asked.

"We can ask Heh, the god of time," Malik answered.

"And how exactly are we gonna find him? Gods don't appear out of nowhere," Joey said.

"They can appear in dreams or if humanity is in danger that involves the pharaoh. Pharaohs are also considered gods to their people," Yugi stated. "The best thing we can do is go to a shrine or temple dedicated to him, offer him a present, and hope that he'll appear to us."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ryou said. "But we'll also need a map, supplies, horses, camels, and someone to guide us there."

"Hopefully, the pharaoh and the others would provide us with them," Malik replied.

* * *

"What do you mean no!?" Joey exclaimed.

"You heard the pharaoh, mutt. None of you cannot go to Hermopolis," Seth folded his arms over his chest.

Malik frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "We just need to go to a sacred temple where they worship the God of Time known as Heh. Since the mages are unable to fix the pocket-watch, we must go there and ask him to help us fix it."

Heru shook his head. "We cannot go there. The area there is not safe."

"But you guys mentioned that you won a war. Shouldn't peace already exist?" Ryou questioned.

"Not at the region connecting both the upper and lower areas of our nation. The middle region is filled with undead skeletons guarding the city along with the temples," Akefia explained. "We still don't have enough information on how many there are, so we're still waiting."

"Like the zombie skeletons Joey and I encountered along with their leader?" Yugi asked.

"That's right. However, my men are gathering information about them so we can't go there. We do not know if there is dark magic involved," Atem stated.

"Its only zombie skeletons, right? I can talk to them. The other two zombie skeletons you saw me talk with were nice to me and didn't attack me," Joey replied.

"Did you forget you almost got attacked by their leader?" Seth frowned at him. "Talking to them won't prevent them from attacking you. The only thing we can do is fight back."

"Isn't there any other deity who has the powers of time and space besides Heh?" Yugi asked. "We need to ask him to help us. If he can fix the pocket-watch, the others and I will be able to return back home and reunite with our families. We'll also make sure nothing is messed up in this era."

Atem shook his head. "The answer is still no, Yugi. The journey is quite long and all of you are still adjusting to our era. It is best to stay here and think of another solution."

"But-

"My decision is final. Nothing can make me change my mind," Atem firmly said.

Before he could leave, Joey suddenly blurted out something. "Wait! What if we make a deal with you!?"

"Making a deal with a pharaoh is dangerous, mutt. You don't want to do that," Seth said.

"Hold on, Seth," Atem looked at Joey. "What deal are you talking about?"

"What if we challenge you to a game?" Joey placed his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "My buddy here is known as the King of Games back at our hometown! If he can beat you at a game, then you'll have to let us go to Hermopolis. We also know how to fight!"

Seth opened his mouth, but Atem placed his hand up to silence him. "So you're implying that if you guys win against me, I'll have to let you all go to Hermopolis and fight the undead skeletons?"

"You heard him!" Malik grinned, and punched his fist in his open palm. "We're not weak, but strong men! Trust me, we're great with ideas and know how to mess with a person's mind."

"We dealt with situations that usually involve the supernatural. It'll be the first time we encounter fighting zombie skeletons," Ryou replied. "But all of us can handle it. So will you accept the challenge?"

"Then tell me what type of game you want me to play against you," Atem asked.

"How about Senet?" Yugi suggested. "I'm sure you're familiar with the game and know the rules, right?"

"That I do," Atem nodded. "So if you win against me in Senet, I'll let you all go to Hermopolis."

Seth looked at him in disbelief. "What!? But pharaoh-

Atem stopped him. "But what I wish to know is what would happen if I win?"

Before Yugi could open his mouth, Joey beat him to it. "If you win, the 4 of us will wear something slutty and give you, Seth, and the other two our virginities."

"WHAT!?" Yugi & Ryou yelled in shock.

"JOEY! DID YOU FORGET THE OATH!?" Malik dragged him away from Yugi and shook him. "WE'RE NOT HOOKERS!"

Joey pushed him off. "Oh don't pretend you don't know, Malik! I saw the hickey on your neck! You're not a virgin anymore, are you!?"

Malik paled. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me! That hickey indicates you slept with your look-alike, right!? You broke the oath and you were the one who suggested we keep that oath back at school! But since you were the one who broke it, the oath no longer exists to us! This time, we can decide when we want to stay pure or not!" Joey stuck his tongue at him.

"Okay so I broke the oath, but betting our bodies to them is a bad idea! The pharaoh never loses a game!" Malik hissed. "It'll be difficult for Yugi to defeat him!"

"H-He's right," Yugi stuttered, still blushing in embarrassment from Joey's outburst. "E-Even though I'm good at winning games, I don't know if anyone had ever beat the pharaoh before in Senet. I-I think we should choose a different deal."

"No need. I'll keep the deal," Atem said.

"What!?" Yugi looked at him in astonishment. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Atem smirked and bopped his nose. "I'm serious, little one. I would be delighted to have you." He leaned closer and his lips hovered near his ear. "I want to be able to see, touch, and kiss every part of you~ It won't be sex~ It'll be love~"

Yugi squeaked and quickly hid behind Ryou, and covered his blushing face. Ryou patted his back as a way to comfort him, while Malik glared at Atem who was still smirking.

"Hey! Do not say anything vulgar to our baby panda!" Malik seethed. "And he won't lose to you! No one can ever beat Yugi!"

"We'll have the game prepared right after lunch," Atem gestured for Akefia, Heru, and Seth to follow him out the door. "We'll have the game set out in the courtyard. You'll have time to prepare before lunchtime comes. So get ready."

Winking at Yugi, he left the room with the others and his trusted guards and guardians, leaving Yugi and his friends alone besides Mana, who stayed to accompany them. She skipped over to them and smiled, while placing her hands behind her back. "You do realize Atem had never lost in Senet, right? Even master and I couldn't beat him. He's not only smart, but also very skilled in it. But don't worry, I'll cheer you on!"

Her words cheered them up, but only for a little bit. Malik glared menacingly at Joey, Ryou gave Joey the 'You are in huge trouble' expression, and Yugi is too busy blushing from what Atem whispered to him. As for Joey, he's trying to diffuse the situation he created.

"Oh stop glaring at me!" Joey placed his hands up in surrender. "Look, we're not gonna lose! Yugi will definitely beat the pharaoh! All he's gotta do is believe in his heart!"

"He's not dueling the pharaoh to duel monsters. He's challenging the pharaoh to a game of Senet," Ryou face-palmed. "You also heard what the girl who resembles Dark Magician Girl said; the pharaoh had never lost playing Senet. This means he's unbeatable and there's a 50/50 chance either he or Yugi will win."

"Also, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BETTING OUR VIRGINITIES TO THEM!?" Malik roared while flapping his arms wildly. "YUGI AND RYOU WILL GET DESTROYED BY THE PHARAOH AND THE BANDIT KING! HAVEN'T YOU FELT THEIR POWER!?"

"Joey, you know I'm trying to protect myself from Atem! I can't lose my virginity here in Ancient Egypt! This can mess up the space-time continuum!" Yugi cried out in embarrassment. "And why would you give up your own virginity!? I thought you didn't want Seth to touch you badly!?"

"I'm still shy and hesitant around Akefia," Ryou added while blushing.

Joey waved them off. "Oh relax! We definitely got this! There's no way Atem will beat you in chess!" He grinned at them with his eyes closed and placed his hands on his hips. "I doubt they will actually take me seriously. We're not really gonna wear slutty outfits and give them our virginities. It'll never happen!"

Yugi paled. "I forgot about the slutty outfits part. I have a feeling they're more revealing than this concubine outfit."

Ryou face-palmed. "We're officially doomed."

Malik screamed at the ceiling. "Dammit, Joey! I expect this from Duke, not you!"

"Chill out, Mal! We'll be fine!" Joey said. "We won't lose our virginities tonight. We will win this challenge and be able to go find the temple to summon the God of time and space. I know I'm right, because today is the day we're getting some good luck!"

* * *

**At night**

"S-Seth! Ah!"

"Ahh~ My Joey!~"

With one final thrust, they both cried out in ecstasy as Joey panted heavily on the bed while covered in sweat and Seth collapsed on top of him also covered in sweat. They were both bare, and only covered by a blanket. As they finished panting and regained some oxygen back inside their bodies, Seth rolled to the side and pulled Joey closer to him.

Joey swore his face turned red like a lobster, and he almost squeaked when he felt a hand caressing his buttocks. "H-Hey Seth?"

"Yes, puppy?~" Seth purred and caressed his blonde hair.

"W-What just happened?"

A chuckle escaped from his lips, causing Seth to place his finger under Joey's chin and tilt his head up so he would look at him. "My cute little puppy~ We just made sweet love to each other~ Did you want to go another round?~"

"I-I know that! W-What I meant to say is how did Yugi lost to the pharaoh in chess!? I-Its impossible to beat Yugi! I still think the pharaoh tricked him into losing!"

Seth chuckled more, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "The pharaoh is undefeatable when it comes to Senet and other types of games. People call him the 'God of Games'. Even me and the other guardians are unable to defeat him in Senet."

"God of Games? Like how Yugi is King of Games but different?"

"Exactly. After your friend challenged him to Senet and lost, the maidens took you and your friends to the bathing chambers to get you both prepared for tonight. They already picked the outfits for you, and you were each brought to your rooms where your lovers are." Seth traced a finger down Joey's back, causing shivers down his spine. "You looked so ravaging in red, my dear puppy~ I wanted you to wear blue, but red suits you so well~ It brings out your beautiful figure~"

Joey could feel his face heating up, and then realized something. "I actually slept with a sex-god…"

Seth smirked seductively. "Yes you have~"

"This means I'm not a virgin anymore…" Joey gasped as he realized something. "Besides Malik, Yugi and Ryou also got laid! We all lost our virginities to sex-gods! That's not possible!"

Seth chuckled and kissed his forehead. "It is possible~ You and your friends captured our hearts, and enticed us with your personalities and beauties~ You don't know how long I dreamt to have you in my arms and make you mine~"

Joey gulped, seeing the lust and hunger appearing in Seth's eyes. "I-I think you need a lecture on why you should not become a hentai."

"No need for a lecture~ I'm only showing my love to you~"

"Maybe I shouldn't have added the slutty outfit part on the deal."

"You were alluring in your outfit~"

"I have a feeling Malik and the others are not gonna forgive me since they probably had to wear those outfits, and then intercourse with their Egyptian counterparts."

"If you see them tomorrow~ You'll be limping since the first time is painful~"

"Aw damn it! I forgot about that!"

"Don't worry~ The next time we make love, you'll no longer feel pain~"

"Another time. Now I need to think of something else to convince Atem to let us go to Hermopolis."

"You can do that when you're sleeping~ For now, we should rest~"

"Okay, but we are not telling your little brother that you stole my virginity. He's not ready to learn about sex!"

"He already knows about it~ Now, goodnight~"

"Wait! You told him what!? He's not even 13 yet, you baka!"

"Zzzzz…."

"Okay now you're making fun of me!"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! Looks like they're all gonna have another crazy adventure in order to fix the pocket-watch! So please leave some reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Did you guys liked the last chapter? If so, you're definitely gonna love this one! Since our 4 heroes need to find the god of time known as Heh, they'll have to journey over to Hermopolis. Hopefully, they'll be able to go there if they can convince their possessive counterparts to let them go there. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Light streamed from the velvet curtains, causing the room to light up. A beam of light shined on two individuals sleeping on the bed together, but only one stirred while the other remained sleeping. As the awakened individual rose from his slumber, his companion continued to sleep peacefully.

Soft snores were heard as the innocent beauty continued to dream of his favorite things: games, his friends, his family, and his love for hamburgers. In his dream, he found himself on the beach with all of his friends and family, having fun near the waters and laughing with his loved ones. The scent of food wafted through the air as he noticed his two best friends Joey and Tristan cooking some food on the grill.

They were all in their swimwear, and had no care in the world. To Yugi, this was paradise. This is the type of summer vacation he liked. Spending time with his loved ones is something he enjoyed. Being surrounded by his dear friends and family had always put a smile on his face.

As he prepared to go into the water, he felt something soft on his cheek. Placing his hand on the spot where he felt it, he looked at his palm and found nothing. It must've been a grain of sand since it didn't felt like a bug. However, he felt something soft again on his face, and it started to go down his neck.

A small moan escaped from Yugi's mouth as he felt lips kissing down from his shoulder and all the way down to the curve of his waist. Whoever is kissing his body is causing him to feel hot. Even the person's lips felt spicy, but oddly familiar. The lips went down to his calves, and then all the way up to his neck.

He squirmed as he felt the person's lips brush down to his waist, causing him to yelp and open his eyes when he felt something bite him. Before he could look down to see who's biting him, he stifled a moan as he felt those same lips licking and sucking on his waist. He shivered as he felt the smooth tongue tracing circles on his skin, making him shiver from delight.

Soon, the individual stopped what he did and leaned back, admiring his work and gazed at his companion. "Good morning, Yugi~"

Yugi looked down at the red mark on his waist, and then squeaked when he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. Covering himself with a blanket, he glared at Atem while his cheeks were a red hue. "Did you just bite my waist like it was a tasty snack!?"

Atem chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from Yugi's face. "I must mark what belongs to me~ Your heart, body, soul, and mind are now mine~"

"W-What?! That can't be true!"

"Oh it is, little one~ Didn't you remembered last night?~"

Yugi swore he could feel his entire face heating up, as last night's events appeared in his head. After losing to Atem in Senet, he dreaded for what would happen that night and tried to hide with the others. Unfortunately, the maidens found them and took him and his friends to the bathing chambers so they could be prepared. Not only was it embarrassing to get scrubbed from head to toe by so many female servants, but it was even more embarrassing when he had to wear the harem outfit, and that particular outfit is something Atem picked out for him to wear.

He could still remember the time when he was brought into Atem's bedchambers, the time he waited for Yugi to come while only wearing his shendyt and jewelry, and how his dark lustful voice beckoned him to join him on the bed. The bloody, crimson eyes caused his amethyst eyes to be hypnotized by his spell, and he followed his orders.

The warmth coming from Atem's hands caused his body to tingle in delight, and it made him want more of his touch. He remembered a pair of warm lips pressed against his own, a pair of large hands caressing his body, and his back resting against the soft bed as they both connected for the first time, like they were the missing puzzle pieces meant to be solved.

What's surprising is that he did not feel any pain, even though the first time would hurt. Whatever Atem did made him forget about the pain and only focus on pleasure. He happily accepted it, and let himself get ravished by this beautiful creature who worshipped his body with love and care.

Yugi didn't realize he was lying back on the bed with Atem hovering above him, nuzzling and kissing his neck. Before he could get out of his mind, the door was slammed open, startling them and snapping Yugi of his daydream.

"Yugi! This is no time to do the hokey-pokey with the pharaoh! Quickly take a bath and dress up in your old clothes!" Malik huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "We finally got permission to go to Hermopolis!"

"W-We do!?" Yugi quickly sat up, but winced as he felt his back and bottom aching.

Atem glared at Malik, and crossed his arms. "It is rude to barge inside the pharaoh's bedchambers without knocking. Also, I did not give you permission to go to Hermopolis."

"No, but the haunted tree who ate your father gave us permission to go there," Malik smirked. "We even talked to his spirit, and was able to gain his permission."

Atem quirked his eyebrow. "My father did not get eaten by a haunted tree. He passed away from an illness. Also, his spirit is in the afterlife so you did not talk to his spirit. You're lying to me."

"He definitely got eaten by a haunted tree. He even ate King Ramses."

"That never happened."

"I'm certain it happened."

"I suggest you leave my chambers immediately before I call the guards."

"They don't scare me."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Atem cleared his throat and let out a huge shout. "HERU!"

Seconds later, Heru appeared at the entrance. "Ah!~ You found my pretty!~ I was searching all over for him!~"

Malik paled. "Oh no…"

"Heru, please keep a better eye on your lover. Please give him a scolding on barging in without knocking."

"As you wish~" Heru grinned, and threw Malk onto his shoulder. "Lets go back to our room, Malik~"

"Oh come on!" Malik pounded on his back. "Put me down! Yugi, tell the pharaoh I'm telling the truth!"

As Malik was led out of the room with the door closed behind them, Yugi winced as he rubbed his back. "Poor Malik. Even the haunted tree thing didn't work for him, just like how it didn't work for Joey."

"Little one, your friends are truly odd," Atem sighed and pulled him into his arms. "I already knew he was lying, since Seth informed me of what your friend Joey did before to him and to Mokuba."

"The haunted tree?"

"The haunted tree."

"Should've gone with the haunted pineapple ghost."

"No one would believe that. But enough about that, lets focus on something else."

"Rescuing your grandfather from-

Yugi didn't finish his sentence as he felt his back hitting against the soft mattress and lips tasting his mouth. Sighing from not being able to say it, Yugi kissed him back and stroked his hair. However, he'll only kiss Atem and not go too far since he's still sore from last night.

* * *

"You should've mentioned that you already used the haunted tree trick!"

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna use that same trick on the pharaoh!?"

"At least mention to me first! The pharaoh knew I was lying and got Heru to come and drag me out of the bedchambers! I also had to make sure he didn't make Yugi sore!"

"Kinda like how Akefia made Ryou sore?"

"Exactly!"

"H-Hey!" Ryou flushed, his cheeks burning up. "L-Lets not mention that! Its private!"

Yugi placed his hands up to calm them down. "Joey. Malik. We mustn't argue now. We're here to discuss on how we can get to Hermopolis."

Malik sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tricking the pharaoh couldn't work, and we can't sneak out because he tightened security. There are so many guards guarding the entryways and exit ways that lead us in and out of the palace."

"Even Seth and the other priests are keeping a closer eye on us," Joey pointed his thumb at Shada and Karim, who were glancing at them from the distance. "Looks like we're stuck here forever."

"We can't even use the 'we need to protect Siamun from King Ramses' excuse because they know him getting kidnapped will never happen," Ryou said.

Yugi pouted. "I still think its possible since King Ramses tried to make my grandpa his bride!"

"Which is still creepy!" Joey grimaced.

Malik scanned his surroundings, and spotted the pharaoh talking with his friends about something. He noticed Atem taking sneak peeks at Yugi when no one is looking, and that's when something had hit him. He scowled at the idea, but weighed the pros and cons for it. This could be their only shot to get to their destination, find the god of time, and fix the pocket-watch so they can return home back to their loved ones.

"Is something wrong, Malik?" Ryou asked. "Did you thought of something weird?"

Malik hesitated, but then looked at his friends. "Guys, I do believe I have an idea. However, I'll need all of your cooperation."

"Cooperation?" Joey raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Malik? What is your idea?" Yugi asked.

Looking around to make sure no one is clear, he gestured everyone to come closer and they formed into a huddle. He then whispered the plan to everyone, causing Ryou and Joey to gape at him in astonishment while Yugi's face turned red, making him stumble out of the huddle. "YOU'RE INSANE!"

Malik shushed him, noticing the shout caught Shada's attention and he quietly whispered to Yugi. "I know it's insane, but it's the only way!"

Yugi shook his head no. "I-I can't, Malik! Its too embarrassing!"

"I-I have to agree with Yugi, Malik. It does sound crazy, and there's no way it can work," Ryou said. "The pharaoh is smarter than you think."

"Even if he's distracted by Yugi, he can still pick up on what's happening around him," Joey pointed out. "Also, Yugi has never done this before."

"Which is why I'm gonna teach him how. I know the culture of ancient Egypt. I can help him learn it so the plan can work," Malik explained. "We'll also have that mage girl named Mana to help us out."

"Y-You mean Dark Magician Girl? I-I don't know if she'll be able to," Yugi gulped. "I-I still don't want to do this."

"You just need to seduce him only, Yugi. You don't have to sleep with the pharaoh," Malik stated. "Distract him with a game of chess, making him think you're challenging him to make up for the loss from Senet. Use your innocent look to distract him while the guys and I find an exit way to sneak us all out of here."

Yugi hesitated. "But what about-

"Mana will use her magic tricks to distract Heru, Akefia, and Seth while we make our escape. We'll make the priests and guards think we're sleeping in our rooms, get you out of Atem's room, wear disguises, get the map and supplies for the journey, get some horses, and then leave the palace."

"It still sounds risky," Ryou said, his eyes filled with worry. "What if it won't work?"

"We'll go with Plan B," Malik answered.

"Which is?" Joey asked.

"Make everyone think King Ramses came here to take back his cursed slab stolen from him and to make Priest Siamun his bride," Malik said.

"And if they don't believe it?" Yugi questioned.

"Then to Plan C, which is make everyone believe Priest Karim and Priestess Isis are in a secret relationship with each other."

"That sounds scandalous," Ryou said.

"I have a lot more if they don't believe Plan C," Malik grinned, then glanced at them. "So are you all in?"

"I still think its crazy…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck, but then shrugged. "I guess I'm in since we're used to doing a bunch of crazy stuff in our lives."

"H-Huh!?" Yugi looked at him in shock. "Please tell me you're joking, Joey! You're agreeing to the plan!?"

"Sorry Yuge, but you got the attention of a powerful pharaoh. Distracting the head honcho is the only way for us to survive," Joey gave him an apologetic expression. "But like Malik said, you only need to flirt with the pharaoh. You don't have to sleep with the guy. We'll get you out of there once the coast is clear."

"I still don't like this plan," Ryou added.

Malik placed his hand on his shoulder. "If the plan fails, I'll take the blame. I'll make sure you 3 don't get punished for my actions."

"Malik, we mustn't do this plan. Isn't there another way to get back home without asking the god of time?"

Malik shook his head. "The only people I know who can help us are the ancient gods and goddesses of Egypt who are associated with time. They're the only ones who can help us."

"So there is no other option?"

"I'm afraid not."

Ryou bit his lip and tried to think of many other options, but couldn't think of any. Letting out a huge sigh, he looked at Malik. "Okay, I'll follow the plan."

Malik smiled, and then looked at Yugi with a pleading look. "What about you, Yugi? We won't pressure you if you don't want to."

Yugi could feel their eyes on him, and he thought of the possible pros and cons for the plan. If it worked, they'll be able to possibly find the god of time and get the pocket watch fixed. If it doesn't work, then Malik would take the blame for his plan. He really wanted to go back home to his grandpa, but he would miss the palace along with Atem and everyone here.

If he left without saying goodbye to Atem, it'll break his heart. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slowly starting to fall in love with the pharaoh. Not only did he lost his kiss and virginity to him, he liked how gentle and sweet he was towards him. He even made Yugi feel special, and would always compliment him.

Yugi looked at Malik. "If this plan worked, can we leave letters to them on why we did this."

Malik nodded his head. "We can. We'll start the plan tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Ryou asked.

"It'll give us plenty of time today to get the supplies needed and memorize the layout of the palace," Malik answered.

"That could work," Joey said. "So are you in, Yugi?"

Yugi closed his eyes, and then nodded his head as he opened them. "I'm in."

"Great!" Malik exclaimed in glee. "First thing we gotta do is find you the perfect outfit and give you a makeover! Lucky for you, I'll help you on that!"

Yugi gulped as he noticed a glint in Malik's eyes. What have he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Next chapter will show the outfit Yugi will wear along with the rest of the plan either working or not. Don't forget to leave some reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you guys are doing well! Since we're still in Spring Break and the whole coronavirus thing is affected the entire world, I hope this chapter can cheer you guys up! This chapter will show if 'Operation: Seduce the Pharaoh and Escape' will work or fail. Hope you guys like it and stay safe!**

* * *

**The next day**

"Uh Malik?" Yugi called out from behind the curtain.

"Yeah?" Malik asked, assembling the jewelry on the bed.

"Where did you get this outfit?"

"I asked Mana to help me find one that suits you. Luckily, we were able to find one in your size."

"Along with the color?"

"Purple is a good color!"

"I know, but did you see the outfit?"

"It's not too revealing. We made sure of that."

"Its also a little tight."

"Its part of the plan, Yugi. Remember, you just need to use your innocent look to distract the pharaoh while we find an escape route and get you out of there."

"I'm still hesitant on this plan," Ryou said. "Are you certain it would work?"

"It will," Malik looked at him. "Mana gave me and Joey a tour of the whole palace, so we were able to memorize the routes and layouts along with the entryways and exit ways."

"How were you able to avoid Heru though? I remembered that he's a little clingy towards you and always had you near him."

"I told him I had an important errand to do that involves giving my best friends a makeover. I made him think I'll apply kohl on all of you to match our Egyptian outfits."

"He believed it?"

"Also had to kiss and hug him so he would believe me."

"Did he-

"Told him that I'm still recovering from last night."

"Ouch," Ryou winced. "I can see why you always say Egyptians are bold and aren't afraid to do anything their heart desires."

"Which is something I never thought would happen here in this era," Malik finished fixing the jewelry. "There we go! Now where are Joey and Mana?"

"We're here!" Joey came in, with Mana trailing behind him. "We brought the supplies like you said!"

"No one saw you, right?" Ryou asked.

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Mokuba did, but we made him think we're creating a surprise gift for Seth. He didn't believe it, and is trying to figure out what we're up to. Luckily, Mana has a good cover story."

"Only if you let me join you on the journey to Hermopolis!" she replied.

"May I ask why?" Malik questioned her.

Mana twiddled her fingers. "Master doesn't let me go anywhere unless he's with me or I'm with one of the priests, Isis, or the guards. He thinks I'll get involved in danger, and I still need more training on my magic." She clenched her fists and held them in front of her. "However, I practiced so much and was able to comprehend my skills. I know I am ready to use them on my own. So please let me go with you boys!"

"Are we still gonna take Siamun with us?" Yugi came out from the curtains. "We gotta keep him safe from King Ramses and anyone else who wants to kidnap him."

"If we have time," Malik said, and then scanned him from head to toe. "I knew that outfit would suit you perfectly!"

Joey whistled. "I have to admit, you actually look good in it, Yugi. You'll definitely get the pharaoh wrapped around your finger."

"With the right accessories and makeup, a lot of people are gonna be jealous of your beauty," Ryou commented.

Yugi blushed, as he rubbed his bare arm. He wore a purple Egyptian outfit that would look like a belly dancer or harem member would wear, since it consisted of a purple off-the-shoulder top covered in sparkles and made with silk that only covered his chest. The shendyt was a darker purple, but only reached below his bottom with a crimson sash tied around his waist. A pair of purple flats covered his feet, with gold trimmings on the edges.

Mana had stars in her eyes. "You look so pretty! Atem is gonna love seeing you in that outfit!"

"He's not gonna wow the pharaoh. He's gonna put the pharaoh in a spell," Malik waved him over. "Now come over here and sit down on the bed. Mana and I are gonna put makeup on you, while Joey and Ryou put the jewelry on you."

Yugi nodded, still blushing as he did as he was told and sat still on the bed as his friends did their work. Besides the poking and prodding along with the feeling of cold metal placed on his skin, he was able to let out a huge sigh of relief when they were done. As they all stepped back and admired their masterpiece, Ryou gazed at him in awe. "Malik. Mana. You two are geniuses! Purple definitely suits him well!"

"Yugi should be a model! Hell, even Mai would be jealous of him!" Joey exclaimed.

"D-Do I look okay?" Yugi asked.

Mana gave him a cup filled with water, causing him to look down and gasp at his reflection. Purple eye shadow covered his eyelids, along with the kohl design to make his eyes stand out. His lips were stained with red lipstick, making his lips shine. His cheeks were covered with a little blush, and he could see a ribbon tied around his forehead with a diamond-shaped purple gem hanging in the front. His hair was combed, but still in its usual style.

Yugi looked down to see the standard golden Egyptian jewelry on his neck, arms, wrists, and ankles. He also noticed purple nail polish on his nails, gleaming from the light. He looked at himself again, and then looked at his friends. "How did you made this outfit make me look beautiful instead of a hooker?"

Malik smirked, snapping his fingers. "I have a gift in making people beautiful. You gotta thank my skills for it."

"And mine!" Mana piped up.

"So what's next after we made Yugi beautiful?" Joey asked.

Malik brought out a purple cloak and placed it around Yugi to cover him. "We're gonna cover him from head to toe in this cloak once we take him to the pharaoh's room. Can't let anyone else see him like this or there's a chance we'll suffer the wrath of an angry and jealous pharaoh." He then brought out a few more cloaks. "Since Mana is coming with us, she'll help us distract our counterparts with her magic skills. The priests and guards will be distracted by a noise she'll create to make them think an intruder is breaking into the palace."

He placed the cloaks on the bed. "Since we got the supplies along with food, water, and weapons to help us survive, we'll get some horses and be ready to get out of the palace and over to our journey to Hermopolis."

"What would happen if the plan would fail?" Ryou asked.

"I'll tell them its all my idea. I won't let you guys get punished because of me," Malik answered. "So are you all ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Joey brought his hand out.

"Me too!" Mana placed her hand on his.

"I have no other choice," Ryou sighed and placed his hand on theirs.

Yugi stood up and did the same. "We also gotta write letters to them and let them know why we did this. I really don't want to break Atem's heart."

Malik frowned, and then sighed while placing his hand on theirs. "None of us do, but they must understand we can't stay here. We belong to our era, and we cannot mess up the space-time continuum. If the past is changed, the future would be altered and we don't know if it'll be good or bad."

"You guys can still visit, right?" Mana pleaded. "Pretty please?"

"We need time to think about it," Yugi gave her a small smile. "But we'll do our best though."

"Also, we never tell Tristan or the others about what happened to us!" Joey replied.

"Agreed," Ryou said.

"We can't let them know we lost our virginities," Yugi sighed.

"Nor get teased about it," Malik replied.

* * *

**At night**

Covered in a purple cloak, Yugi was taken to Atem's room by Joey, who did hand gestures to let him know what the signal would be. Nodding his head, Joey quickly left to join the others as Yugi went inside and looked around. Sighing in relief that Atem isn't here, he quickly removed the cloak and placed it on a chair. Looking through the shelves, he spotted what he needed and picked up the item, hurrying over to a table and placing the item on it.

Since a game of chess would work, Yugi would use that game to distract Atem while also trying to seduce him. Thanks to his grandfather and Malik's lessons on ancient Egypt along with their cultures and history, he has a good idea on how he can do that. Plus, the makeover would help make him look innocent, but alluring.

He'll need to make sure Atem won't try to bed him since he cannot get sore again. Once he gets the signal from Joey, he'll make the pharaoh think he has to go check on his friends to see if they're okay and let him know he'll come back to sleep with him. He'll have to give him a huge kiss to leave him in a daze to let him do that.

As he fixed the pieces of the chess, he heard someone entering the room and looked up. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he stood up from his seat. "Atem, I challenge you to a game of chess!"

Atem blinked, then his crimson eyes were filled with hunger and lust as he noticed Yugi's appearance. Biting back a small purr, he smirked at him. "A challenge, you say?~"

Yugi nodded, trying not to shiver under Atem's gaze. "C-Correct! Best 2 out of 3! If I win, you must wear a dress and tell Siamun that you love him in front of everyone in the throne room!"

Atem chuckled. "All right then~ But if I win, you must marry me and become my bride~"

"…. EEEEEHHHHH!?" Yugi cried out, his face turning red. "W-What did you say?!"

"You heard me~ If I win, you will marry me and become my queen and future mother to our children~"

"H-Hold on! I'm still in school! I can't get married while I'm trying to get my diploma!" Yugi looked at him in disbelief. "Also, I can't stay here forever! You know I have to return to my era and reunite with my grandpa! He's already worried sick about me and wants to know where I am!" Yugi then remembered something. "Don't forget that I'm a boy! I can't give birth!"

"You can still finish your education while married to me and become my queen," Atem sat down across from him. "Since your pocket-watch has the ability to travel through time and space like you mentioned before, you'll be able to use it to visit me. You can also introduce me to your grandfather and family so I'll know my future in-laws." His smirked widened. "It is possible for you to give birth thanks to Mahado's magic. Once he masters the right spell and gain permission from the gods and goddesses, we can use it on you so you can bear me my children."

"….. I just realized something…"

"Which is?~"

"All this time, I didn't see it."

Atem quirked his eyebrow. "Didn't see what?"

Yugi stood up, went over to him, and hugged his head. "I had no idea you were sick, Atem! Now I know why you say such weird things to me! You're getting a fever!"

"I beg your pardon?" Atem looked at him. "Are you saying I'm sick?"

"Its okay, Atem! I'll go get Siamun and the other priests to look you over and-

Atem pulled him into his arms and kissed him, causing Yugi to gasp while blushing. Soon, the kiss broke and he smirked, realizing the position they were in. "I'm not sick, little one~ I'm actually healthy and well~ Although, I do thank you for worrying about me~ You are a sweet and kind angel~"

Yugi turned red, realizing he's in Atem's lap with his legs hugging his waist, and his hands touching his shoulders. He also noticed that Atem isn't wearing his top, but only his shendyt. "S-So you're not sick?"

"No I'm not~" Atem purred, moving his hands down his sides. "However, I do wish to know why you are dressing up for me~ You look so enticing~ I believe the gods have answered my prayers or are testing me~"

"Um, Mana forced me to wear this."

"Why would she do that?~"

"Because I told Dark Magician that she likes him."

"Dark Magician?~"

"Your priest friend Mahado."

Atem chuckled. "So you told him that she likes him, and she made you wear this?~"

"Yup," Yugi pouted. "I look like a hooker though!"

"I think you look gorgeous~ And now, I want to ravish you all night and keep you in my bed forever~"

Yugi quickly jumped out of his lap and went back to his seat. "Pharaoh, we mustn't do anything naughty in front of your holy chessboard. I don't want to make a mess here."

Atem chuckled. "Didn't you said you would challenge me to a game of chess?~"

"That's right! Best 2 out of 3!"

"How about we skip the game, and do something else?~"

"Did you wanted to play a different game?"

Atem stood up from his seat, and used his index finger to beckon him over. "Come to me and I'll tell you~"

Yugi gulped, and slowly stood up. "A-Atem, this is a sacred palace. We mustn't do anything naughty here. The gods and goddesses built this place to protect their kings and queens." He looked away, his face blushing pink as he held his hand clenched into a fist near him to make him look innocent. "I also don't want to anger the spirits of your parents. I want them to know that I'm a good person and not a bad person. I don't want to scar them for life if they saw us intercourse."

Atem licked his lips, feeling the desire and hunger within him grow. "We already connected before, my little one~ Why are you being so shy now?~" His smirk grew. "Could it be you're trying to seduce me?~"

Yugi shook his head. "N-No. You're the only one who can do that, mou hitori no boku."

"Mou hitori no boku?~"

"I-It means 'other me' in my language."

"I love it~ Don't be afraid to call me that~ And you are right~ I am the only person who can seduce you~"

Yugi turned his head and gasped to see Atem in front of him. He shivered as he felt hands placed on his waist, pulling him closer to Atem's chiseled body. "My parents are in the afterlife~ Their spirits are not lingering here~ It is sweet of you to think about them and wanting them to know you're a good person~ They already know that you are a good person~ They would understand that the reason we intercourse is because we love each other~"

A gasp escaped from Yugi's lips as he felt something hard poking his belly. He shivered as the hands on his waist started moving up and down his curves. Yugi spun around and placed both hands on his chest, trying to calm down his beating heart. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, causing his back to feel Atem's strong body, along with something hard poking his butt.

Atem brushed his lips against his cheek and neck, and then started planting kisses on his bare neck and shoulder. "You are so alluring, my angel~ Allow me to show you what heaven looks like~" He brushed his lips against his ear. "Marry me, and I'll show you pure heaven everyday until death do us part~"

Yugi could feel his mind turning into a haze, his vision clouded with love and desire while sniffing Atem's intoxicating scent. Spices, apples, and a hint of flowers. A wonderful scent indeed, fitting for a king like Atem. He could feel a hand stroking his thigh, causing a small moan to escape from his lips. If he lets him, Atem would show him heaven again and he'd be married to him. If he doesn't, he won't stop until Yugi is his forever.

He could feel Atem grinding against him from behind, causing him to whimper as he felt his bulge touching his bottom. Yugi still remembered how passionate and powerful their connection was, and it blew him away. He was certain he saw heaven when he and Atem made love for the first time. Now, he suddenly felt addicted to it, and he thinks he knows why.

His heart wants Atem, but his mind is reminding him that they must return back home. They must fix the pocket-watch and go back to the future, be reunited with their loved ones, and return to their normal lives. Which does he choose though?

"KING RAMSES IS HERE! I REPEAT! KING RAMSES IS HERE!"

Snapping out of his haze, he squirmed out of Atem's arms and ran over to the balcony, watching Joey shouting the signal. Joey spotted him, waving his arms frantically. "YUGI! KING RAMSES IS ACTUALLY HERE! HE WANTS SIAMUN AS HIS BRIDE!"

"He what!?" Yugi yelled back. "Are you serious!?"

"I'M SERIOUS LIKE HOW YOU AND I ARE SERIOUS WITH HAMBURGERS!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yugi face-palmed. "He's actually here!?"

Atem went over to the balcony, frowning at their interruption. "What do you mean King Ramses is here!? And why aren't you sleeping in your room!?"

They heard the door burst open, causing them to turn around to see Mahado panting. "I-I apologize, my king! But we have a problem! A spirit who called itself King Ramses appeared out of nowhere, and wants Priest Siamun!"

"What?!" Atem snarled. "Are you sure?!"

Mahado nodded. "T-The spirit also mentioned of a missing slab!"

"S-Slab!?" Yugi paled. "D-Did he ever mentioned it was a cursed slab?"

"I'm not sure. My pharaoh, please come to the throne room immediately! He is waiting for you there!"

Atem frowned, going over to his chair and putting on his top and cape. "You stay here with Yugi. Keep him safe and I'll deal with King Ramses."

"As you wish, my king," Mahado bowed.

"W-Wait! I dealt with King Ramses before! I know a way to make him go back to his eternal slumber!" Yugi cried out.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked. "It could be a different Ramses from the one you dealt with before."

"I'm sure, Atem. My friends and I know how to deal with spirits like him," Yugi put on his purple cloak to cover him. "Let me go with you."

"I don't know-

"Let me come with you, or you won't be allowed to touch me for a whole week!"

Atem looked at him in disbelief. "You cannot be serious!"

"Oh I'm serious! Just like how Dark Magician Girl is serious for Dark Magician, I am serious on my threat! So make the right choice!" Yugi folded his arms over his chest.

Mahado blinked, and then his cheeks turned red. "H-Hold on! Are you saying my apprentice harbors feelings for me!?"

Atem looked at Mahado with confusion, then his eyes widened in realization and then looked back at Yugi. "Okay, you can come with me."

"Thank you!"

"After we deal with this situation, you're telling me the real reason why you wore this outfit for me."

"Well-

"I know it can't be related to Siamun, so do not lie to me!"

Yugi hesitated for a bit, but then sighed. "Oh fine! I promise!"

"Good!" Atem looked at Mahado. "Please lead the way to the throne room."

Mahado bowed. "Yes, my pharaoh."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Are you all surprised at the cliffhanger? Please leave some reviews if you want to see the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm finally on summer break! I was able to complete one semester of Nursing School, and now I have 3 more semesters left! Its been tough and I know you guys were waiting for the next update, but now I'm here! I'll update this chapter along with my other story so please be patient and review as well! Now we'll be seeing how they're gonna handle King Ramses and rescue Siamun! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ryou could feel himself trembling, but it wasn't from fright. His mind is still comprehending that the spirit of King Ramses, who was also the same spirit they encountered before back at the museum in Domino, actually appeared in the palace. Not only is he the same King Ramses who wielded a cursed slab, but is also the one who almost kidnapped Yugi's grandpa. Now, he is here to kidnap Priest Siamun, who resembles Solomon Mutou.

This isn't part of their escape plan. They were close to distracting Akefia and the others, but it got halted when King Ramses appeared out of nowhere. He's glad that there is no cursed slab here, but is hoping that no one stole it.

"How is this possible?" he heard Malik mutter in disbelief. "We put him to eternal rest forever. How is he here?"

Ryou couldn't answer, since he is still staring at King Ramses who had Siamun in his arms. Luckily, Siamun is still conscious but a little frightened while also blushing, due to the fact he is being held like a princess. Ryou is certain both Siamun and Solomon are related due to their appearance, strength, and personalities.

Right now, he and the others are in the throne room with the other priests and guards, who are pointing their weapons at King Ramses while surrounding him. Joey ran off to warn Yugi and Atem, so hopefully they'd get here soon before King Ramses escapes with Priest Siamun. Remembering their last encounter with Ramses, he was searching for his cursed slab.

"Unhand our fellow priest at once!" Shada commanded.

_"Return the slab~"_ King Ramses hissed.

Isis raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Slab? What slab are you talking about?"

_"Return the slab or suffer my curse~"_

"What's your offer!?"

Ryou looked over and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you guys got here on time!"

"Me too!" Joey replied. "Okay, who took King Ramses slab?" He looked around. "Anyone? No need to be shy! Just tell us and give it back to him!"

Atem walked forward, but at a good distance away while maintaining eye contact. "You are King Ramses, correct?"

King Ramses tilted his head. _"You are correct, pharaoh~"_

"You mentioned about your slab. Did you lose it somewhere?"

_"I came for my slab~ Return the slab~"_

"I'm afraid I do not have it. I do not remember of a slab here. Are you sure it is here in the palace?"

_"It is~"_

Atem frowned for a moment, but then gave him a solemn look. "Is it true you wanted Priest Siamun to become your bride?"

_"Yes~ I am in search for both my slab and my bride~ He is perfect for me, and I will not leave without him and my slab~ Return the slab~"_

Siamun could feel his cheeks heating up. "I had no idea I would be this popular, especially with a king like Ramses."

"Now hold on! You can't take Priest Siamun away from us! He's Atem's beloved grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed. "We're all very protective of Mr. Siamun!"

"He's got a point," Joey said. "Plus, he and Atem are still fighting over Siamun and keeping him safe from suitors."

Malik blinked. "Already? Looks like Yugi has a protective side."

"I know he got it from his grandfather," Ryou answered. "Though he should've mentioned more on why he wanted to kidnap Siamun, but now I know why."

Seth face-palmed. "How many times must we tell you that the pharaoh and priest Siamun are not related?! My cousin is a pharaoh, and Siamun is his vizier! The pharaoh's real grandfather passed away before he was born!"

"Wouldn't the pharaoh's grandpa also be your grandpa?" Joey mentioned.

"He is, but we still have no idea what he looks like," Mokuba piped up from behind the pillar.

Someone cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to look at Atem. "Back to the real matter; I still don't understand why you believe the slab is here, King Ramses. Could you please elaborate?"

King Ramses sighs. _"Oh come on~" _Putting down Siamun but keeping a firm grip on him with one arm, he lifted his other arm high in the air. _"Each night, you would be visited by 3 plagues~ Each worse than the last~ Return the slab~"_

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey paled, remembering what he did the last time they faced him. Hearing the buzzing noise, they all looked up to see a swarm of locusts appearing and flying around the throne, causing them to freak out while screaming.

* * *

**Scene cuts to Tristan, Tea, and Duke as music plays**

"Hey guys!" Tristan waved to the audience. "Its time to answer your daily questions! I'm your host Tristan!"

"Don't forget us!" Duke appeared and flipped his hair back, giving the audience a wink. "Hey there, ladies. If you have any questions, Duke is happy to answer them for you."

Tea sighs and pushes him away from the camera's view. "Ignoring him, you all know me as Tea. I make sure we all stick together and keep everyone safe from danger." She then looks at the audience. "Like Tristan said, we're here to answer your questions."

Tristan nodded and held up a piece of paper. "This question is from a viewer named Jessica who lives in America. _'Dear Yu-Gi-Oh gang, did any of you know that your friends time-travelled to Ancient Egypt and are stuck there?' _He looks back at the camera. "The answer is yes, Jessica. We were told of what happened to Yugi and the guys."

"I don't know what Pegasus is thinking giving Yugi a pocket-watch that can give him the power to time-travel, but I'm pretty sure he's always been loony," Duke said. "I hate to be them right now. Egypt is very hot there, and you gotta be careful of any dangerous animals like snakes, scorpions, and camels who like to spit."

"We were also informed that they caught the attention of a pharaoh, bandit king, assassin, and priest," Tea sighs. "If you ask me, it must be awful for them. There's a chance they're trying to get Yugi and the others into their beds. It may sound hot, but I don't want my friends to have trouble walking."

Tristan frowned. "I know Joey will be fine, but I am kinda worried for Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. I know Malik can handle it okay, but Yugi and Ryou are still learning how to fight. Luckily, they're quick on their feet."

"As long as they don't get seduced by those 4, they'll be fine," Duke picked up another letter. "This viewer is named Ayame from Tokyo. _"Dear Yu-Gi-Oh gang, aren't you all interrupting an important scene from the story?" _He looked back at the camera and winked. "The answer is yes, Miss Ayame. We figured that our adoring fans would want to see us first and answer your questions before we return to the story."

"But don't worry, I know they're fine since the author makes sure nothing bad would happen to them," Tea reassured. "We'll answer more of your questions real soon. For now, time to go back and see how Yugi and the others will defeat King Ramses and save Priest Siamun."

"Thanks for watching!" Tristan, Tea, and Duke waved at the camera.

**The scene ends with Tristan, Tea, and Duke posing as music plays**

* * *

"Well that was easy," Joey replied while holding the slab.

Malik looked at him in disbelief. "I still can't believe he got knocked out by that slab, and one of the priests was the one who stole it from King Ramses!"

Atem pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disbelief. "I had no idea Uncle Aknadin took the slab. How could he be so careless and idiotic to steal a king's slab!?"

"People do stupid things all the time," Heru commented, as he and Akefia finished tying up Ramses who was unconscious.

"My king, I apologize for what my own father had done!" Seth got on his knees and bowed down.

"Me too! We had no idea he would do something like that!" Mokuba did the same pose as his brother.

Atem waved them off. "Please don't bow. You two are not responsible for what he did. Aknadin will take responsibly for what he had done in the dungeon. So please stand up."

Mana agreed and helped them stand up. "None of us got hurt. Yugi and the others saved us from King Ramses and his plagues!"

"We thank you for saving us all," Mahado bowed.

Yugi waved his hands back and forth in front of them. "There's no need! We were just happy everyone is safe and okay!"

"He's right. Plus, Priest Siamun is safe and won't be forced to be King Ramses bride," Ryou said.

Siamun huffed. "Too bad it was a short fight and not a long fight. It would've been nice to see a bunch of people fighting over me."

Karim raised his eyebrow. "I believe it is best you get some sleep, priest. You are obviously exhausted from today's event."

"We should all get some sleep," Isis replied. "But first, we must figure out what to do with King Ramses."

Malik pulled out something from his pocket and blew on it, causing a dust of sparkles to hit King Ramses face and make him vanish. Soon, the slab showed the carvings of all the 3 plagues along with King Ramses. He smirked and placed one hand on his hip. "It's a good thing I kept that safe in my pocket in case he ever comes back."

"What was that, my pretty?" Heru asked.

"Ancient gold dust that can make a spirit rest eternally in peace."

"Impressive," Heru grinned evilly. "Do you have more of that ancient gold dust?"

"Can it also paralyze or kill an enemy?" Akefia asked.

Malik shook his head. "Sorry, but it doesn't do that. Also, that was the last batch so I don't have any more of that dust."

"Awww," Akefia and Heru nearly pouted.

"My king, what should we do with the slab?" Shada asked him.

Atem looked at the slab, and then back at him. "Have it placed somewhere so no one would ever find it. No one must ever discuss about what happened today." He looked at the guards. "Guards, help Shada find a place to keep the slab hidden from the public eye."

"Sir!" the guards bowed as Shada took the slab from Joey's hands and left with the guards.

"Mahado. Karim. Isis. You 3 go down to the dungeon and make Aknadin tell you where, how, and why he had King Ramses slab. Siamun, you go back to your room and get some rest from today's ordeal."

They obeyed him and left to do what he said. The only ones left in the throne room are Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Atem, Akefia, Heru, Seth, Mokuba, and Mana. "Now that we have cleared this situation, we must all go to bed now."

Yugi paled, as he realized that Atem wanted the truth and quickly hid behind his friends. "B-Before we do that, I need to go change into my old clothes. I'm already missing them."

Atem glared at him. "Yugi, remember what I said before. Do not lie to me. Lying to a pharaoh is a crime, and you don't want to suffer the consequences for it." He used his index finger to beckon him over. "Now come to me so we can go back to my room and continue from where we left off."

Yugi gulped. "Y-You mean about how Dark Magician Girl likes Dark Magician?"

Mana blushed. "W-What!? P-Please tell me you didn't tell my master about it!"

"Hah! Tristan owes me 5 bucks! I knew those two are a thing!" Joey grinned triumphantly.

"Back to the situation in hand, Joey! Yugi needs our help!" Malik seethed.

"Actually, we all need help," Ryou gulped. "Akefia knows about it."

Akefia smirked. "You should never keep secrets from me, my little bunny. Now you must be punished for it."

"Same to you, my pretty~" Heru grinned evilly at Malik.

"Puppy, you and I are gonna have a long talk about this," Seth frowned while looking at Joey.

"I think I'll go back to bed since I don't want to see what you all are gonna do. Goodnight!" Mokuba waved and left the throne room.

"W-Wait! We need a witness!" Joey called out to him, but got no answer. "Hello!? Oh come on!"

"Yugi~"

"Ryou~"

"Malik~"

"Joey~"

The boys gulped while slowly backing away from their counterparts with a single thought in their head.

_Someone help us from these perverted sex gods!_

* * *

**Scene cuts to Tristan, Tea, and Duke as music plays**

Tea waves at the audience. "Hello, everyone. I know all of you are upset with us for interrupting this scene, but we just need to answer this question." She held a letter in her hand. "This question is from a viewer named Rosemary who lives in Europe. _'Dear Yu-Gi-Oh gang, aren't you all worried that Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey will get stuck in Ancient Egypt_ forever _with no ways in returning home?' _She looks back at the camera. "Actually, we're all worried for them. Serenity doesn't know that Joey is in Ancient Egypt, but its best we don't tell her. We need to make sure our friends come back to our era safe and sound. We cannot cause a disturbance in the time-space continuum."

"And there's no way they're gonna get stuck there! If they did, we'll find a way to get there and save them!" Tristan pumped his fist up.

"Plus, staying there forever would mean Tea would get weird ideas on what's happening to them. I did remember she mentioned about Yugi and the pharaoh-

A hand covered his mouth, causing him to muffle as Tea glared daggers at him. "Not. A. Word. Devlin. **Not. A. Word.**"

Duke quivered, rapidly nodding his head while Tristan waved to the goodbye. "A-Anyways, lets go back to the story!"

**The scene ends as music plays**

* * *

"A-Ah! Not there, Akefia!"

"Ryou!~"

With one final thrust, they both cried out in pleasure as Akefia rolled off him and lied next to him on the bed while panting. Ryou panted heavily while covered in sweat and bite marks. Feeling himself being pulled next to a strong body, Ryou placed his head against Akefia's chiseled chest. "W-Why did you cover me with bite marks?"

He heard him chuckle, and felt a soft kiss on his head. "I had to get the truth out of you~"

"Y-You could've just said please!"

"I did, and you refused to answer me~"

"T-That's because you wouldn't stop undressing me!"

"I wanted to taste your beautiful pale skin~ Its so addicting~"

"Y-You're a horny pervert!"

"My~ What a dirty mouth~ You are definitely not an innocent baby rabbit, but a feisty little snake~"

"W-Well you're a bloody cobra!"

"I know~ That's why I am considered dangerous and deadly to my foes~"

Ryou groaned, covering his face. "You do realize my friends and I can't stay here forever, right? We must return to our era and reunite with our friends and family."

"But you also want to stay here with me, right?" Akefia tightened his grip on him.

"My heart is telling me to stay here, but my head is reminding me that I don't belong here in this era. I can't cause a time paradox if I'm 3,000 years into the past."

"Then follow what your gut is telling you."

"It's stuck in-between those decisions."

"Then I'll help you~"

Ryou couldn't speak as he felt a pair of warm lips covering his mouth. Knowing that Akefia is stronger than him, he sighs and kisses back while caressing his biceps. Once tomorrow comes, he and his friends would need to figure out what to do and how they can return home without causing heartbreak to their lovers.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and if I get more reviews, I'll update the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope everyone is staying safe from the coronavirus! We all gotta keep each other safe and not get sick! Also, thanks a bunch for reading this story! As you know, the gang handled King Ramses and rescued Priest Siamun from him. Unfortunately, things are gonna get more hectic since Yugi and his friends are trying to figure out a way to fix the pocket-watch and return to their time, but also not leave any broken hearts behind. Hopefully, they'll figure out a way. So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Okay, why did you even pick this place to hide in?"

"Because it's the only place where we can talk with no interruptions or anyone eavesdropping on us."

"But here?" Joey looked around and gulped at seeing a sarcophagus resting in the center of the room. "In a room filled with dead people wrapped in toilet paper?"

"No one would think of finding us here," Malik said. "As long as we do not disturb their eternal slumber, we'll be safe."

"Plus, their sarcophagus are amazing including their hieroglyphics," Ryou replied, and gazed at the carved symbols on the walls.

Yugi scanned the entire room. "How did you know where the pharaoh's burial chamber is located at, Malik?"

Malik shrugged. "I overheard one of the priest's mentioning about it and followed them. Then, I was able to find this place and figured we can come here just in case."

"A room filled with dead people who become mummies?" Joey looked at him in disbelief. "That's the best place you could find!?"

"Oh relax! As long as we're not too loud, they won't find us here!"

"This place is still creepy!"

"Guys, please quiet down. Remember, we all came here to discuss about fixing the pocket-watch," Ryou reminded them.

Yugi got half of the pocket-watch out of his pocket, and held it in the palm of his hand. "You mentioned about the time god known as Heh, correct?"

Malik nodded. "That's right. However, he is worshipped in Hermopolis and I have no idea if anyone has a statue of him here in the pharaoh's kingdom."

"Are there any other gods or goddesses who know of Heh and can let us talk to him?" Ryou asked.

Malik tapped his chin. "If memory serves, I believe he is associated with Hu and Sia. They were both minor gods, but are highly respected since they served as bearers of the eye of the god Horus."

"So if we find those two gods, they'll lead us to Heh?" Joey asked.

"Its possible," Malik answered.

"Hopefully, we can find one of their shrines around here," Yugi said, placing the pocket watch back inside his pocket. "There's also another matter we have to deal with."

"Which is?" Joey questioned.

"How do we avoid being detected by Atem and the others? They're not gonna let us leave no matter how many times we tell them we can't stay," Yugi sighs.

"Along with how we can go back home without breaking their hearts," Ryou added. "To me, it's a very tough situation."

"We also can't leave the palace since they have the guards, priests, and mages keeping an eye on us," Malik groaned. "It'll be hard to sneak out of here since Yugi and Joey got caught last time."

"This time, we'll think of another plan to escape from here," Joey said, and explored the burial chambers. "This place is different from what we saw at the museum."

Ryou gazed at some vases. "Everything here is real and not fake. However, we should be careful and not touch anything."

"Agreed. Curses do exist in this era," Malik added.

Yugi's ears picked up on something and stiffened. "G-Guys, did you hear a hissing sound or is it just me?"

"H-Hissing sound!?" Malik paled. "T-There better not be a snake here!"

"I don't hear anything," Joey saw something hidden in the corner and took a closer look. "Now I wonder what that thing is."

"Joey, be careful. If there is a snake here, then we should leave before we get bitten," Ryou hesitated. "Snakes in Egypt are considered venomous."

"We also can't get in trouble if we're caught in the pharaoh's burial chambers," Yugi shivered. "I'm still recovering from last night's events with Atem."

"My tush needs a break from that crazy assassin," Malik rubbed his bottom. "Its still aching, and don't get yourself bitten!"

"Chillax, Mal! I just need to see what's in that corn-" Joey didn't finish his sentence as his eyes widened in horror and he quickly stumbled back over to the group. "Gah! What the hell!? Why is there a head in that corner!?"

"A-A head!?" Yugi shrieked.

"P-Please tell me you mean a mummy!" Ryou paled.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Its probably a mummy or something in there!" Malik replied.

"I ain't lying! There really is a head there!" Joey pointed his trembling finger in the dark corner. "Go look and you'll see I'm not lying!"

Malik rolled his eyes and went over to the corner. As he took a closer look, squinting his eyes from the shadows, his eyes were able to gain a clear vision and then he yelped and ran back to the group. "There is a head! Why is there a head in the burial chambers unwrapped!?"

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here now!"

"Now hold on!" Yugi placed his hands up to calm them down. "Are you certain there is a head there?"

"We're not lying, Yugi. There really is a head over there!" Malik pointed to the same corner in disbelief.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, and then went over to the same corner. As they took a closer took, their eyes widened and quickly backed away from it. Then, they heard a small hissing noise, which caused Malik to yelp and jump into Ryou's arms while Joey jumped onto Yugi and latched on him like a koala.

"Okay, we're getting out of here! I will not get bitten by a snake!"

"I hear ya, man! And I don't want to see that head!"

Yugi and Ryou ran out of the chambers, while also struggling to be quick due to them holding Joey and Malik. While their friends are freaking out, Yugi and Ryou were able to stumble out of the chambers and bumped into something. Tumbling onto the ground, they nearly groaned from the pain while Malik and Joey scrambled to get up.

"I can't believe we actually saw that head!"

"I swear that thing just blinked at me!"

"Who would even think about placing a severed, unwrapped head in a burial chamber!? Just why!?"

"That place is more like a horror chamber for serial killers!"

"And not only that, I think I saw that snake near that head!"

"Seriously!? Do you think that snake killed someone!?"

"AHEM!"

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked up, realizing they bumped into Atem and the others. They even attracted the guardians and the guards. Joey scrambled onto his feet and pointed his finger at the entrance of the chambers, while looking at Atem in disbelief. "Who keeps a severed head in the chambers!? That's scary, dude!"

Atem raised his eyebrow at his statement, and folded his arms over his chest. "Severed head? What are you talking about?"

"I believe he is talking about the head I kept in those chambers," Akefia snickered. "Looks like they discovered my masterpiece."

Joey paled, and trembled while pointing at him. "Y-You were the one keeping that head in there?!" Joey looked at Ryou. "Ryou, your boyfriend is insane!"

Ryou got up while blushing. "J-Joey, he isn't my boyfriend."

Akefia grinned. "I'm actually my little lamb's lover~"

"Then I'm guessing that snake in the chambers also belonged to you?" Malik pointed out, getting up with Yugi. "We heard hissing down there!"

Akefia shook his head. "Its probably a wild snake that snuck in there. Its best not to disturb it."

"But why were you down there, pretty?~ Did you wanted to see the tombs of former pharaohs?~" Heru questioned.

"Before we can answer that, how did you all know we would be here?" Yugi asked with a bit of hesitation in his tone.

Atem answered him. "One of the servants heard yelling and informed the guards, who investigated the noise in which you came out of the chambers and bumped into them."

"Oh," Yugi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, guards of Khemet."

The guards were surprised at his apology, but nodded their heads as acceptance. Even Atem is a little surprised at him apologizing to the guards, but maintained his formal expression. "I understand you were all frightened at seeing Akefia's masterpiece, which I do not know why he decided to keep it there." He looked at the bandit king with a questioning look, who grinned evilly back at him so he turned his attention back to Yugi. "Explain to me why you were down there?"

Before Yugi could open his mouth, Ryou beat him to it. "We were discussing about our history homework. We thought about writing a report over the burial chambers along with how the mummification happens after a pharaoh is deceased."

"Which is great that they did not turn into zombies," Joey added.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Puppy, the burial chambers is only accessed by the royal family or the guardians. You should never have gone down there without permission." He gave Ryou a small glare. "I know you're trying to cover for your friend, but it won't work on us. You're trying to escape from the palace again, aren't you?"

"Now hold on! We were talking about homework this time!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi sighs. "Joey, don't bother. They won't let us go until we confess." He made eye contact with Atem. "We wanted to know if there is a shrine or statue related to Horus, the sky God and protector of the ruler of Egypt."

Atem pondered for a moment, and then glanced back at the others. "Guards, go back to your original posts. My loyal friends and guardians, all of us will go back to the throne room. We will continue this discussion there since it's a serious matter."

"Yes, my pharaoh," the guardians bowed and guided everyone back to the throne room.

* * *

"The Temple of Horus?" Yugi asked. "That's where we can talk to him?"

Atem nodded. "Located in Edfu. It is a little far from here, but you can get there faster by horse."

"You mean we can go there?"

"I am implying you can get there faster by horse. I did not say you are allowed to go there."

Joey groaned. "Why not!? We just want to talk to him!"

"Why do you wish to speak to one of our benevolent gods?" Seth questioned.

"There is a reason to believe he knows Heh along with Hu and Sia. The minor gods are highly respected, and they served as the bearers of the eye of the sky god Horus," Malik explained. "By talking to him, he would let us speak to Hu & Sia and they would let us talk to Heh."

"So that way, we'll know if he is able to fix the pocket watch," Ryou finished. "It's the best clue we have."

"Please think this through, pharaoh. I understand that you don't want us to leave, but our families are worried for us. We don't want to cause a time paradox or do anything that can affect the future," Yugi pleaded. "Just please think it over."

Atem gazed at Yugi, and then closed his eyes. "You 4 must go back to our rooms and wait there. I will give you my answer soon. I'll think it over as you said."

"Thank you," Yugi bowed, as he and his friends were guided back to their rooms by the guards.

* * *

"Joey?"

"Hmm?" Joey glanced at him. "What is it, Mokuba?"

Mokuba hesitated, but then spoke. "Y-You'll come back, right?"

Joey raised his eyebrow at his statement, but realization dawned on his face and his expression softened. "I don't know how to answer that. It depends if the pocket-watch would let me come back here or not."

Mokuba tightly clenched his fists while looking at the ground. "Then you can stay here… with me and Seth…"

"Mokuba-"

He ran over to Joey and hugged him tightly, gripping his waist while burying his face onto his stomach. "Please stay, Joey! I don't want you to go!"

Joey gave him a sad expression, and stroked his hair. "Mokie, I get it that you don't want me to leave, but I also gotta follow the time space continuum rule: do not cause a time paradox when time-travelling or it can ruin the future."

"W-We can make sure it won't happen! Just please don't leave! Big brother is able to smile again thanks to you!"

"Smile again thanks to me? What are you talking about?"

Breaking the hug and wiping his eyes, Mokuba looked up at him. "Before you entered our lives, Seth would rarely smile at anyone and only kept them for me. However, I can tell his smiles are fake since he had to work so hard as a priest because of our father." Mokuba scowled at the term 'father'. "Big brother is always pressured to be perfect since our father wanted him to be the next pharaoh, even though its impossible since our cousin Atem is the rightful heir to the throne."

Joey sat down on the bed, as Mokuba sat next to him. "I know both Seth and Atem are cousins, but is your old man really that bad?"

"You have no idea! Father doesn't acknowledge me that much due to the fact Seth and I have different moms! But back to the matter at hand, Seth could never smile because of him! He never got the chance to have fun since he studied so much ever since he was a small child!"

"I had no idea, Mokie…"

"But when you first came to the palace, I noticed Seth had started to relax a bit more. I even caught him smiling again and it was a real smile, not a fake one. He no longer looked tense, and was able to forget about father and focus on me a lot. Even the squabbles you both have made him feel happy. You helped my brother smile again!"

Joey blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya sure its not you who keeps him happy?"

Mokuba sighs. "I try my best to help him smile, but it felt impossible for me due to his busy schedule and position as head priest. Now that our father is in prison for stealing King Ramses cursed slab, Seth and I no longer feel trapped. We thank you for helping us be happy again. You truly are a gift to my brother from the gods."

"T-Thanks," Joey scratched the side of his cheek with his index finger while his cheeks were heating up. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then will you please stay here with me and big brother? I won't mind at all if you two get married," Mokuba looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Hold on there, kid. I'm still in high school, and I promised myself I would finish school before I get into a steady relationship."

"How long will it take for you to finish your education?"

"About a year."

"After that, you'll marry my brother?"

Joey softly smiled at him. "If he's okay with it, I might. However, I can't stay here or my little sister will miss me."

"Your little sister?" Mokuba tilted his head in confusion.

"That's right. Her name is Serenity, and she's very precious to me. She and I have a strong bond, just like you and Seth do. I can't live somewhere far away with no communication. I don't want her to think something bad had happened to me."

"Why can't she stay here with us so you two can stay together?"

"It's complicated, kid. She can't leave our ma, and she's still in school. I want her to focus on her dreams first."

"Oh…"

Joey ruffled his hair. "Even if I can't stay here forever, I'll try my best to come back and see you. I'll even bring back some gifts for you."

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Will I also be able to visit your time?"

"As long as it's not against the rules, I might."

"Okay!"

They heard the door open and looked up, realizing it was Seth who entered. He noticed them both sitting on the bed. To him, they looked like small puppies gazing at him in awe. Shaking his head at the thought, he removed his headdress and placed it on a table. "Greetings, little brother and mutt."

Joey snarled. "Again, its Joey! Quit calling me mutt!"

Ignoring his statement, Seth gazed at Mokuba. "We finished our discussion, but the pharaoh is still deciding."

"So it depends on whether or not he'll let Joey and his friends go the Temple of Horus?" Mokuba summarized.

"Exactly," Seth answered. "It will take a while, so we must be patient."

"Let me guess, you're against me and my buddies going to the temple, right?" Joey questioned.

"Like I said, we discussed it with our pharaoh," Seth removed his golden collar. "You'll need to wait until he tells us his answer."

"Seth, the guys and I will find a way to come back here and visit you and the others. We just need to reassure our friends and family that we're okay."

"I don't want you to leave, puppy. I want you to stay here."

"Stay forever as a servant? No thanks. I prefer not wearing a dress."

A snort escaped from Seth's mouth. "All men wear a shendyt. Its not inappropriate."

Mokuba giggled. "Don't forget. Nudity is common here."

Joey raised his eyebrow. "Now I'm certain they brainwashed you, Mokuba."

"He is perfectly fine. There's no need to be worried, mutt," Seth said, and sat down on a chair facing him. "Now then, we need to lay down some rules for you."

"Then first rule, I am not a dog! I am a Joey!"

"I meant rules for you, not for me. The first rule is you cannot go anywhere without me, my brother, or a guard present with you."

"What!? Why!?"

"So you will no longer try to escape from here. The palace walls are much safer than the outside world."

"I'm unsafe because you won't stop touching me!"

"Second rule, I am allowed to touch you however and whenever I like."

"Rule denied! Its my body so its my choice to not let anyone touch me!"

Mokuba raised his hand. "Should I leave or stay since this conversation is turning inappropriate?"

"You stay here, Mokuba. I need you here as my witness," Seth responded. "Third rule, you must always wear your servant outfit since it has symbols related to me. Everyone in the palace will know those symbols and figure out that you belong to me."

"Its official! You have gone cray-cray!"

Seth quirked his eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You have gone completely insane! You're obviously sick!"

"I am not insane nor sick, puppy."

"Again, I'm no dog! I am a human, you crazy beast!"

Seth frowned. "Fourth rule, you cannot insult the high priest. It is a crime, and you will be punished for insulting me or trying to harm me."

"All right! That's it!" Joey stood up and walked over to the door. "I am so outta here! You've gone completely wack!"

Seth got up. "Are you implying that I became a duck!?"

"I said wack, but you definitely fit the description of a crazy duck! See ya!" Joey ran out the door.

"Hey! I did not give you permission to leave my room!" Seth ran after him.

Mokuba snickered. "Yup. Joey does make my brother smile a lot by providing humor in here."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please remember to leave some reviews and vote on my poll!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys are liking this story since it will come to an end soon. I don't know when, but I will let you know! So anyways, Yugi and his friends learned about the Temple of Horus, which you remembered from my other story 'Yugioh: The Balance of Light & Darkness', and they must travel to Edfu to talk to Horus so they can speak with Hu & Sia who will let them speak with Heh. While they wait for the pharaoh's decision, Joey and Mokuba had a heartfelt conversation together. I hope that moment brought warmth to all of you.**

**Now, I was able to get an idea for this chapter thanks to my friend YugiAtemYami so big shout out to her! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"1... 2... 3... Pull!"

Malik, Ryou, and Yugi continued to pull with all their strength, but Joey still couldn't get out of there. Apparently, Joey got stuck inside a narrow tunnel inside the walls while hiding from Seth, and he was able to fit inside. However, he couldn't crawl out of the tunnel and only his legs were sticking out. Luckily, his friends spotted him when they were hiding from their counterparts and trying to pull him out of the narrow tunnel.

"Gah! That feels painful!" Joey cried out.

"We're not gonna ask how a tunnel is there in the first place," Malik huffed and continued to pull on his right leg while Ryou pulled on his left leg and Yugi is pulling on both legs. "But seriously, why hide in that tunnel!?"

"The vase was too small, and it's the closest hiding spot I could find!" Joey exclaimed. "Luckily, he didn't see me in here!"

"You should've just hid in the shadows!"

"I couldn't think through while avoiding him! He's angry that I called him a duck!"

"You called Priest Seth a duck?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"I called him wack, but he thought I said quack so now he believes he is a crazy duck… which he is!"

Ryou sighs. "Besides that, we'll need to use something smooth to slide you out of there like soap, cream, or anything to get you out of that tunnel."

"I know honey exists in this era. We can use it to smoothly slide him out of that tunnel," Malik responded.

"I can ask one of the servants if they have any in the kitchen," Yugi suggested.

"Okay, but be quick and do not get caught. Also, don't let anyone know why you need it. Just make up a lie or something."

"Got it!"

As Yugi left to find a servant or someone who works in the kitchen, Malik and Ryou continued to think of ideas on how they can get Joey out of there with no risk of injury. As for Joey, he is groaning in boredom while stuck in the tunnel. Then, an idea appeared in his head to help him pass the time. "Old MacDonald had a farm! Ee I ee I o!"

* * *

Thanking the servant for leading him to the kitchen, the servant smiled and nodded her head before leaving as Yugi entered the kitchen doors. He couldn't describe what the kitchen looked like, but knew everything is ancient and people use traditional mud stoves for cooking instead of electric stoves. He noticed some cooks were in here, along with someone else who reminded him of Malik's sister.

"Priestess Isis?"

Isis turned her head and was surprised. "Yugi? What brings you to the kitchen?"

Feeling her gaze, he fiddled with his fingers while remembering what Malik told him. "D-Does the kitchen have any honey? I-I just need a small amount of it."

"Honey? Are you hungry?"

Yugi shook his head. "M-My friend Malik wanted to try the honey. He has a bit of a sweet tooth."

"His tooth is sweet?"

"It means that he really likes eating sweet treats."

"I see," she spun around and briefly told the person near her. "Get a small bowl of honey for our guest."

"Yes, priestess," a tall man who could be the chef bowed and quickly got to work. A few minutes later, he gave her a wooden bowl. "Here it is, priestess."

"Good," she picked up the bowl and handed it to Yugi. "Here you go. One small bowl of fresh honey."

Seeing the glistening amber liquid, Yugi thanked them both and quickly left the kitchen, amusing Isis since he thanked the chef and learned he thanked a servant earlier. Now she knows why her pharaoh harbors feelings for their guest. His beauty did not captivate the pharaoh, but his kindness towards everyone.

Yugi was able to arrive back to the others without being seen and showed the bowl to Malik. "I got it! Also, I ran into Priestess Isis in the kitchen but she took my lie of you wanting to eat the honey and gave me some!"

"Excellent," Malik said. "Now we gotta slather the honey onto Joey."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik got to work on slathering honey on Joey, who felt something cold and sticky on him. He heard their conversation and figured they were using something to get him out of there. However, it felt weird and he'll need to take a bath after he gets out to get rid of the sticky feeling on him.

As they finished putting the honey their friend, they started pulling on his legs again as hard as they could. After a few more tugs, they could see his body moving and they kept on pulling until Joey is fully out of the narrow tunnel. High-fiving each other, they went over to Joey and inspected him for any bruises or injury.

Joey waved them off. "Relax, you guys. I'm okay. I just need a bath to get rid of the honey on me."

"I'm just glad you didn't get bitten or anything while stuck in that tunnel," Ryou breathed a sigh of relief.

Yugi picked up the wooden bowl. "There's still a little bit of honey in here. Anyone want to taste it?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard someone screaming out their name loudly out of nowhere, causing them to jump in fright. Unfortunately, Yugi accidentally threw the bowl up in the air and it moved upside down, causing some of the honey to land on him and his friends. As the wooden bowl clattered on the ground, the boys sighed at the honey covering them while Mana apologized for scaring them.

* * *

"You called Seth cray-cray and then said he was wack?" Yugi looked at his friend in disbelief.

"I sure did," Joey replied while rubbing his bare arms with the bath water.

Malik snorted, leaning against the edge of the wall while feeling the water warm his entire skin. "I told Heru he is fucked up in the head and that his hair looked like a lion's mane. He thought I was referring to him as a powerful lion, and proceeded to eat my face."

Ryou winced, squeezing the water out of his hair. "That would explain your swollen lips."

"You got it," he placed his elbows behind him. "What about you? You have hickeys and bite-marks all over you."

Ryou could feel his entire body heating up, and it isn't coming from the water. "B-Besides calling him a bloody cobra, I accidentally called him a sex god."

"Not good at all. That means he bedded you, right?" Joey questioned.

Ryou nodded, still blushing. "Sadly, its true."

Yugi looked at his friend with pity. "I know how you feel. I tried to get Atem to tell me on whether or not he'll let us go to the Temple of Horus, but would say he is still thinking about it. I tried to force it out of him, but he still wouldn't budge. So I tried to seduce him-

"Wait!" Joey placed his hand up, his eyes widened in shock. "You actually tried to seduce him again!?"

Yugi turned red, and slowly nodded. "I thought I could start with kissing him, and lead him to the bed so I could be in control while he submits to it. I was gonna make him think I'm trying to bed him, which worked for a little while. I even touched him, and he started to beg me to let him take control."

Malik wolf-whistled. "Good job! You became dominant towards him!"

"Sadly, it didn't last long as he snapped out of that haze and stopped me. He knew I was trying to get an answer out of him, and told me my seduction won't work on him. It can only work if I wore something alluring for him, which will never happen!" Yugi pouted. "So I called him a horny pharaoh who dreamt of getting kidnapped by cats, and he laughed at me. I then told him his butt is too big, and he stopped laughing while looking at me with a weird expression on his face. I had to get out of there quick before he could do or say something to me."

Joey laughed. "You made fun of his butt!? That's hilarious!"

Ryou also laughed. "A-Agreed! He'll definitely be wondering if his bottom is big or not."

Malik chuckled. "Next time, you should tell him that he needs therapy for being attracted to cats and cute things."

"I'll keep that in mind, though he does have a nice butt," Yugi mumbled, but then gasped and covered his mouth while blushing.

Joey stopped laughing and looked at him. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Ryou blinked. "I heard him mumble it. He complimented on the pharaoh's bottom."

"Now I'm starting to believe the pharaoh is trying to brainwash Yugi," Malik replied.

Yugi ruffled his hair in astonishment. "W-Why did I even say that?! And not only that, why won't he leave my mind!?"

"Probably because he made you crave for him by touching your sensitive parts," Joey pointed out.

"Which is also another form of seduction," Malik added.

Ryou looked at the ceiling. "Besides the pharaoh seducing Yugi, do you think he'll let us be able to go to the Temple of Horus?"

"We'll probably have to ask Mana for help in convincing Atem to let us go there," Yugi answered. "She'll also make sure they won't do any funny business with us."

"You mean the crazy duck and the other two?" Joey mentioned.

"They would be the psycho and the cobra," Malik responded.

"Those terms can work," Ryou said.

Yugi nodded. "I still can't believe we called them sex gods."

"Because of that, we boosted their ego," Joey commented. "So we're doomed."

"They're also addicted to us just like how we're addicted to them. Its like they're trying to make us crave for them a lot, almost like a drug," Malik ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know if its unhealthy or not, but they can also be sweet sometimes," Ryou's cheeks turned pink. "Akefia loved hugging me since I was soft and smelled nice. I reminded him of a small lamb."

Yugi placed his fingertips on his lips, his cheeks turning red. "My lips still tingle whenever Atem kisses me. Last night, he went slow with me on the love-making so I can feel his gentleness." He rubbed his right arm. "He made my heart fell in love with him. It's causing a war between both my heart and my mind."

Joey gazed at his friends with a surprised expression. "Are all of you falling head over heels for them!?"

"Guilty as charged," Malik answered while lightly blushing.

Joey looked at them for a few minutes, and then groaned. "Since we're all confessing here, I admit that I gained a crush on Seth. He and I are overprotective of our younger siblings, and we're both stubborn. However, I have self-control while he doesn't."

"So its official, we all fell in love with our Egyptian counterparts," Ryou responded.

"Yeah, but the sad part is that its forbidden. We're from the future, and they're from the past. We cannot intervene in certain events that will happen in this era or the future could alter," Malik frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "Heru and the others mustn't know much about our future either. It can cause a mass panic in the kingdom, and no one else outside the palace must know where we came from."

"They also must be reincarnated into the next life. Priest Siamun must be reborn as Solomon Mutou for Yugi to be born, Priest Karim and Priestess Isis must be reborn as Odion and Ishizu so they can exist with Malik, and the others will also be reborn again with different names," Ryou listed from his fingers.

"If there's a chance Atem, Seth, Akefia, and Heru are reincarnated in the future, they'll probably be living in Egypt or somewhere else," Yugi said.

Joey scratched the side of his hair. "This is way too confusing. First we wanted to go back home, but now we don't know if we should leave or stay."

"It would be nice to stay here, but our loved ones are worried for us. Plus, we agreed to finish school first," Malik pointed out.

"Tristan and the others will also worry when they don't see us in Domino City. They'll be coming back from their visit to America soon," Ryou added.

"We also gotta finish our homework," Yugi finished.

Joey groaned in frustration. "I still hate homework!"

* * *

Malik swung his legs back and forth, lying on the huge bed on his stomach while reading a papyrus. After he and his friends were done bathing and had their clothes cleaned, a couple of the servants told them the pharaoh and priest wanted their lovers immediately, so they escorted Yugi and Joey to them. Ryou and him were able to find a room filled with scrolls and papyrus, so they decided to read to pass the time while waiting for their friends.

Then, one of the priests, known as Shada, spotted them and asked if the papyrus interested them. He even gave them a brief history on the origins of Khemet, along with the previous pharaoh Aknamkanon, who is Atem's father. They learned a little bit on Atem's mother, who is queen Akila. Malik is surprised to hear that Atem took the throne a year ago due to his father's recent death from an illness. Though he still couldn't figure out why he suddenly became the nameless pharaoh in which he and the other tomb-keepers are unable to figure out until now.

After that recent lesson, Ryou felt a little tired and decided to go back to his room to take a nap. Malik got permission to take the papyrus with him to his room so he can continue to read it. Now that he has some information about Atem, he'll figure out a way to remember his name and no longer call him the nameless pharaoh.

As he continued to read the papyrus, he felt a weight on the bed next to him and something lying on his back. Luckily, he kept his black tank top on or he would've felt his hair tickling his back. "Long meeting, Heru?"

He heard small grumbling, along with a loud yawn. "Not just long, but boring. They wouldn't let me leave until I tell them every bit of information on how we won the battle against the enemy. Those fools should've written it all down, but they didn't and only nodded their heads." Heru scoffed at the memory. "I still don't get why they even became scribes if they won't write down anything I say!?"

"Probably because you remind them of a fierce lion due to your hair and that you're an assassin who can kill them easily," Malik answered, his eyes scanning the papyrus.

Heru chuckled, and kissed his head. "You are very funny, my pretty. Not just hilarious, but smart and courageous."

"Thank you. I'm glad you realized how intelligent I am."

"Anything to see you smile~"

Malik chuckled, as his lips stretched into a small smile. "I remembered earlier that you and others discussed with the pharaoh on our trip towards the Temple of Horus. Is he still thinking it over?"

Heru nodded, and lied on his stomach next to him. "He is. The pharaoh is going through the pros and cons on whether or not it is a good idea to go to Edfu. He understands that all of you miss your loved ones, but all of us here in the palace will miss you 4 dearly."

"It won't be forever. Once the pocket-watch is fixed, we'll test it again to make sure it won't break when we visit this era again," Malik bit his lip. "You don't want us to leave, and I understand. The others and I are still deciding on whether or not it's a good idea to stay here and be with you all forever. But sadly, we can't do that since our friends and family are wondering where we are."

"Hmm…"

"Thinking about something?"

"I can convince the pharaoh to let us go to Edfu."

"R-Really!?" Malik sat up and looked at him. "You can do that!?"

Heru smirked and also sat up. "Only if you do one thing for us."

"Which is?"

"Marry us."

"… Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm not sick, my pretty. I am serious about it."

Malik shook his head. "Heru, I'm still in school and this is way too fast. Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"I am sure, Malik. There's no one I want to marry except you."

"B-But marriage? This is a big deal. Can't we do something else besides marriage that will convince the pharaoh to let us go to Edfu?"

"The 4 of you can bear us an heir~"

"Okay, now you're obviously sick!"

"Just think it over, my pretty~ I'm sure you'll like those offers~"

"I'll have to talk it over with my friends. They deserve the right to know."

"Go ahead and take your time."

"Also, men can't get pregnant!"

"Its possible when you get the blessings from the gods~"

"You and the others are not only insane, but possessive."

"Thank you~"

* * *

**What do you guys think? We'll see what happens next chapter. In the mean time, please review and continue to like this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope all of you are staying safe in quarantine. With everything that's been happening right now, I hope everyone is safe and protected. We should all live in a peaceful world filled with love and kindness, not hate! All of us must treat each other with love and respect! Remember, we are all equal!**

**Now, it looks like the boys will be able to go to the Temple of Horus but on one condition: marry them or provide them an heir. Looks like they'll be thinking it over and figure out what they can do. Read the chapter and we'll see what their answer is.**

* * *

"Its official! They've gone insane!" Joey freaked out.

"I'll have to agree with Joey here. It can't be possible for them to think we can get pregnant and give them 'heirs'," Ryou quoted. "Only females can bear children."

Yugi massaged his forehead. "Sadly, Atem mentioned that his mage Mahado is an expert in magic. He'll find a spell, gain permission from the gods & goddesses, and then use it on us so we can gain the ability to get pregnant."

"If we are unable to do that, we'll have to marry them," Malik sighs. "It's the only way for us to convince the pharaoh that we must go to the Temple of Horus." He leaned back and rested his body on the bed. "Heru said he and the others are serious about marrying us. They knew we won't stay here forever, so they want us to never forget them."

"By marriage, we'll wear wedding rings and form vows with them. Remembering something like that can never leave our minds. We'll be bound to them forever, even when we're separated by time or death," Ryou added.

Joey held a finger up. "One problem, we're only 18 and still in school. Also, we have no idea how old Seth and the others are. If they're older than us, then we're married to older adult men who look young."

"Here in Egypt, men and women are married right after they start puberty," Yugi explained. "For men, it's the ages between 16-20. For women, they marry at 14."

"Now I'm glad they changed the laws in the future. Its best to wait until you're an adult to get married," Malik said. "But back to the matter at hand, what are we gonna do? The pharaoh is the one deciding on whether or not we can go to Edfu. We can't even sneak out since we have no clue which direction we're headed at."

"Even if we do marry them, our departure will hurt them a lot," Ryou's eyes flickered in sadness. "We need to be considerate of their feelings."

Joey frowned and folded his arms. "We can't get pregnant since it'll take a long time, which is something we cannot do. We only have two months of summer vacation left." He sadly sighed. "Plus, we got that dreaded summer homework to finish."

Yugi nodded, and leaned his head back while resting on the chair. Right now, they're in a tough situation. The only reason Heru brought the decision up to Malik is because Atem is thinking of saying no to them. He's trying to stall so they could stay longer. Atem, Seth, Akefia, and Heru are infatuated with Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik. They don't want them to leave, except it isn't possible.

His mother and grandfather are wondering where he is, and the others are missing their loved ones. Ancient Egypt is fascinating to him along with the history and their culture, but his home is Domino City. He can't stop his education since he's almost done. He wants to graduate high school. He wants to create a fun game for everyone to play.

However, he also wanted Atem. His heart yearns for the pharaoh, who can never leave his mind. His touches caused his body to shiver, craving for Atem to touch him more. Atem's kisses would make his lips tingle, and he loved being in his arms.

Whenever Atem makes love to him, he would always see what pure heaven looks like. Its almost like the night would never end as he continues to feel pure bliss from Atem loving him and showing him his gentle and romantic side. Being with Atem would make Yugi very happy, but alas, their love is forbidden due to the both of them living in different time eras.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them and looked at his friends. "Guys, we should marry them."

Joey gaped at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my pal!?"

"I'm serious, Joey. I think we should marry them right before we go back to the future."

Ryou looked at him in astonishment. "Y-Yugi, are you sure about this? Why do you want to marry Atem soon? Remember, we're still in high school."

"Yugi, do you really love the pharaoh?" Malik asked. "Remember, marriage is a serious thing between two lovers. You must think carefully about it."

Yugi nodded. "I did. I know I love Atem. My heart can never stop yearning for him." He placed his hand on his chest. "It always beats for him whenever he's near me, and it can never stop thumping when he kisses me or touches me. I could never get him out of my mind, and he's always in my dreams."

His cheeks began to turn pink. "When we intercourse, he would go slow and make sure I feel his love. He worships my body and whispers sweet words to me that made me smile. He made sure I was comfortable and ready before he continues. Not only does he respect my feelings, but also my heart. He cherished it like a precious jewel." Yugi glanced back at his friends. "If there's a chance we are unable to come back here after we go back home, I want him to know that I will always love him. My memories of him will never fade away."

"Yugi…" Ryou whispered.

Joey sniffed. "T-That was beautiful, man."

Yugi took a deep breath and released it, his eyes starting to water. "I-I also know that mine and Atem's love is forbidden. I'm from the future, and he's from the past. I won't be able to stay here forever with him, and he can't come to the future with me or the past will mess up. Atem must do his duties as pharaoh just like in the history books so the future can exist. M-Maybe there's a chance I could meet him in the next life in the future."

Malik got up from the bed and went over to Yugi, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You will, Yugi. Not Atem, but his reincarnation, who will be reborn with new memories. The Egyptian gods and goddesses will make sure his soul continues to exist in each lifetime. You'll find him again, and we'll help you."

Yugi sniffed and wiped his eyes. "T-Thank you, Malik. I-I know Heru and the others will be reincarnated and you'll see him again. I doubt he'll ever forget his Malik."

Malik snorted. "More like use his psychotic tendencies to help him remember. But either way, I'll never stop loving that crazy assassin. He would always compliment me and get handsy with me."

"Its best not to go into deep details," Ryou chuckled. "But you and Yugi are right. Our hearts would never stop loving them. Even though my love for Akefia is forbidden, I still want to leave a piece of myself with him. I never want to forget him."

Joey scratched his head. "I never thought we would actually talk about marriage. This is usually Tea's thing." He glanced at them and then sighed. "Guess I'll ask Mokuba if he's willing to become the best man in the wedding. I'll have to see if Seth really does want to get married right away. However, he can be a little dorky sometimes, which is something I love about him."

Yugi softly smiled. "Since we all agree to marry them, who wants to tell them we said yes?"

Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at each other and then yelled at the same time. "Not it!"

Yugi blinked, and then pouted. "Oh real mature, you guys!"

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed in the halls as Yugi walked down the long hallway. After he left to go find Atem, he ran into Mana and he asked her if she knew where he could find Atem. However, she got the wrong idea and took him to a different room so he would look presentable for the pharaoh. After experiencing an embarrassing moment of being stripped and dressed by the female servants, he is now wearing a white halter-top with stringed beads attached to it, a long white skirt with slits at both ends to expose his legs, a purple sash tied around his waist, jewelry, and a little bit of makeup on him.

Now, he's dressed as a concubine again since no one can ever know of him being from the future. But to Yugi, it's still embarrassing especially when Atem would always give him a hungry look whenever he sees Yugi dressed in Egyptian clothing. It is sweet of Atem to tell him he looked lovely in his concubine outfit, but it still felt revealing to him.

Shaking his head to forget about what he remembered, his eyes spotted a familiar door. Since Mana told him Atem finished early today, it was still daylight and he decided to retire in his chambers. Jogging over to the door, he stopped in front of it. Taking a deep breath and releasing it to calm his nerves, he lifted up his arm and knocked on the door.

He heard a faint 'You may enter' as he opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he noticed Atem lying on the bed with his forearm draped over his eyes. Clad in only his top and shendyt with his jewelry removed, he let out a small sigh. "What did Akefia and Heru do this time? There better not be another head in the burial chambers."

Yugi covered his mouth to refrain from giggling. "Actually, I came here to tell you something, and there is no second head in the burial chambers."

Atem moved his forearm away and opened his eyes. "Are the gods testing me again? No matter which outfit you wear, I can never stop having you and keeping you in my bed for all eternity."

Yugi's cheeks turned red. "A-Atem, this is a serious matter." He cleared his throat. "Malik explained to me from his conversation with Heru that you're still hesitant on whether or not you'll let us go to the Temple of Horus."

"I'm still deciding, little one. But right now, my mind needs to rest from today's meeting."

"Heru mentioned he could persuade you to let us go there if we did one thing for you all."

"Which is?"

Yugi could feel his cheeks turning pink, as he gazed at him. "D-Do you and the others really want to marry us?"

Atem sat up from his position. "More than anything. We want you 4 to be ours forever. We will never marry anyone else. Our hearts only belong to you and your friends."

Yugi sat down on the bed near him. "I don't understand on getting us pregnant, which I understand you want us to bear your children, but why that along with marriage? Won't everyone be against it?"

Atem pulled him onto his lap, scooting back for his back to rest against the headboard while cradling Yugi. "As their pharaoh, I make the rules. I decide what I want, and I will get it. If anyone opposes me, they'll know what will happen when I'm angered. I'll never marry anyone but you and only you." His grip on Yugi tightened, as he caressed his arm. "Marrying you would be the greatest thing that has happened to me. I want you to be my queen, spouse, and mother to my children. I want you to bear me heirs so we can have a family together. I wish to grow old with you until we depart together to the afterlife."

Yugi felt Atem bury his face onto the crook of his neck, causing his entire body to heat up. He could hear his own heart pounding against his chest, and Atem's warm breath blowing against his skin isn't helping his body temperature decrease. But not only that, Atem is serious on wanting to marry him.

They only knew each other for quite a while, but it felt like forever. Usually it takes longer for a relationship to form, but Atem is already head over heels in love with Yugi when they first met. He not only wants Yugi to stay here forever, but to also marry him and give him a family. He'll be Khemet's queen and people will know who he is.

Stroking his hair, Yugi let out a reluctant sigh. "Atem, the guys and I discussed about it. We agreed to marry you and the others."

Atem lifted his head up, his eyes sparkling with hope. "You will?"

"I will marry you, but only after you take me and my friends to the Temple of Horus. If you do that, we can discuss the wedding plans after we meet with the gods and get the pocket-watch fixed."

"But-

"We won't leave once the watch is fixed, Atem. I'll stay a little longer with you until after the whole wedding ceremony is over and when we are ready to say goodbye to each other. I know it'll be sad for the both of us, but this is for the best. The past and the future must never be altered or everything will cause a disturbance in both time and space. I also don't want to anger the gods who are keeping the world in balance."

Atem thought about it, and then heavily sighed. "Is this the only way for you to marry me?"

"It is, Atem. If you don't agree to it, then you'll never get a chance to touch me."

"Don't even think about it, little one. Your heart, soul, body, and mind already belongs to me. You even crave for my touch."

"H-Hey! Do not stray on the conversation! I'm being serious here!"

Atem chuckled, and kissed his cheek. "Since you're stubborn about it, then I'll have no choice but to accept it." He caressed his thigh. "Okay, I give you and your friends permission to go to the Temple of Horus. We'll leave at dawn."

"You will!? Thank you!" Yugi hugged him. "And Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Stop squeezing my butt! Squeeze your own butt!"

"I'm checking to see why you believe my butt is too big. Its obvious your bottom is bigger than mine."

"Then get your hand off my butt! I'm still recovering!"

"No can do. I like touching you."

"Think about cats instead!"

"You as a cat? That would be a dream come true~"

"You are definitely a horny pharaoh!"

* * *

**The next day**

"Wasn't this the same temple where we met those zombie guards?"

"That was a different temple, Joey. This one is a lot bigger and ancient than the other temple."

"Does this place have zombies here that are either friendly or evil?"

"I don't think it does. I'm pretty sure there is a shrine inside."

"As long as there are no ghosts in there, then I'll handle it

"Puppy, please talk quietly. You must be respectful to Horus's temple."

"Little one, do not forget to give Horus your offering as a way to honor and worship him as your deity."

Joey and Yugi nodded as they continued to gaze at the Temple of Horus. Now that they have reached Edfu, they were amazed at how tall the temple is. The walls were engraved with hieroglyphics, symbolizing what the pictures and letters mean to anyone who understands their language. Statues of the God Horus appeared on either side of the entrance, almost like they will pop out from the stone in real life. The entire structure looked like it was made out of gold, but made out of sand and materials used for building.

Yugi looked at Atem. "I'm surprised no one lives in this temple. Aren't there usually priests or anyone who guard and take good care of the shrine?"

Atem smiled. "When the shrine is built, so was the temple. The previous pharaohs believed it is best to have their most trusted priests and priestesses to guard this place and keep it well so Horus will be pleased." He turned his head and gazed at the temple with a faraway look. "Once we enter, the shrine will be located in the center of the temple. An oracle will be there, who will let us offer our gifts to Horus. We must also be respectful and polite so we won't cause any anger to the gods."

Joey gulped. "Now I hope there are no mummies in there."

Malik shook his head. "Joey, we'll be fine. Temples are not haunted and they make sure the dead are resting peacefully."

"And there are no such thing as curses," Ryou said before Joey could speak.

Akefia laughed. "Do you honestly believe curses are a myth?"

"Don't say it," Malik glared at him. "We're here to talk to the Sky God, not scare Joey."

"He is correct. No one is allowed to scare my pup," Seth gave Akefia a stern look. "And remember, you and Heru must not steal anything at the temple."

Heru snickered. "We won't anger the gods, priest. Trust us some more."

Atem took some deep breaths to calm himself down, and glared at Heru. "Like Seth said, do not anger the gods. Be on your best behavior."

Akefia & Heru grumbled, but stayed silent as they all began to enter the temple. Their footsteps echoed the hallway, with them being the only ones here. As they crossed by pillars and carved walls, they stopped at the center of the temple. Right there in front of them is the shrine dedicated to Horus, the sky god and protector of the ruler of Egypt.

Standing next to the shrine is a tall, muscular figure wearing a white cape, yellow shendyt with a red and purple sash tied around his waist, golden bands on his arms and legs, yellow shoes, blue bracelets on both wrists with golden rectangles engraved on them, and a golden mask covering his face. He knelt down on one knee and bowed like a knight kneeling for his ruler.

"My pharaoh and his guests, I have been waiting for you."

* * *

**Whom do you all think this person is? I'll give you all a hint: he is a character from the Yugioh series. If you know, then good for you. If not, then you'll wait until next chapter for his identity to be revealed. Until then, please review, fave, and follow this story!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope everyone figured out who the mysterious character is. Only one person got it right, and it'll be revealed in this chapter. The story is coming to an end soon. We will see what's gonna happen here and if they will be able to fix the pocket-watch. For now, just keep reading!**

* * *

The boys stared at the tall, muscular figure in awe, wondering how powerful he could be. Since they cannot figure out who he is due to the mask covering his face, then its obvious this person is very important to the pharaoh and the Egyptian deities. They could feel the power radiating from him, causing their knees to tremble.

Atem gave the figure a respective bow. "It has been a while, Hasan. How are you doing, my friend?"

"I am well, my king. I thank you for asking."

Atem smiled at his answer, and then looked at Yugi. "This is Hasan. He is the messenger of all Egyptian Pharaohs. Not only is he the oracle for Horus, but also my kingdom's protector."

"That's amazing," Yugi looked at Hasan in awe and then bowed. "I-Its an honor to meet you, sir!"

"A huge honor!" Malik also bowed with the others. "I-I had no idea we would meet an ancient oracle like yourself!"

Hasan gave them a firm nod. "It is an honor to meet the pharaoh's guests." He then saw the items they were holding. "You have brought offerings for Horus, I presume?"

"W-We have, sir. M-May we offer them to his shrine?" Yugi asked.

"You may," Hasan replied.

Thanking him, Yugi and the others went over to the shrine and placed the offerings in front of it and did a silent prayer to the sky God. As they did that, Hasan looked over at the pharaoh. "My king, you wish to speak to Horus?"

Atem nodded. "You are correct. We must ask him if we can speak directly to Heh through Hu & Sia. This is very important, and we would like to know if you will let us."

"I will, but your guests must present their item that they have brought to be fixed by Heh, correct?"

"They will do that," Atem gestured to Yugi and his friends to present them the pocket-watch.

Both Yugi and Ryou fished both halves of the pocket-watch out of their pockets and held them in front of Hasan. He studied them, lightly tracing the pocket-watch with his fingertips. After what felt like an eternity for the boys, Hasan picked up both halves of the watch and held them in his hands as he started to mutter.

Atem, Akefia, Heru, and Seth pulled their lovers away from Hasan as his muttering became louder, transforming into loud chanting. The room began to glow, causing the hieroglyphics to shine brightly. As Hasan's chanting started echoing in the room, his mask glowed brightly while closing his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes glowed white.

_**"Who dare had awaken me from my eternal slumber?" **_a voice came out of Hasan's mouth, indicating it wasn't his own but someone else's.

Atem quickly kneeled down with his head bowed down, and the others followed his example. "Great and powerful Horus; the protector of our land. Forgive us for awakening you, but this was urgent."

Seth continued. "We travelled to your temple in order to speak with your fellow gods Hu & Sia. We must speak to them immediately."

_**"Hu & Sia? My fellow deities? Why must you need to speak with them?"**_

"Our companions wish to speak with Heh, the god of infinity," Akefia answered.

"They are from a different time era, and must request an audience with him. Would you be willing to let us talk to him?" Heru asked.

Hasan looked at Yugi and his friends. _**"My fellow children, please stand up and look at me."**_

They did what he said as he studied them, and found only truth from them and no lie. _**"What proof do you wield to verify your claims?"**_

Malik gulped and pointed to both halves of the pocket-watch held in his hands. "Your majesty, the two halves you wield in your hands are the proof."

_**"These items? What exactly are they?"**_

"W-When you put them together, it's called a pocket-watch. That item has the ability to travel through time and space," Joey answered.

Ryou nodded. "He is correct. Both halves have been separated, and are unable to take us back to our era. We need God Heh's help to fix the watch."

"We beg of you. Please let us speak to Heh. We have a reason to believe he can help us fix it and return back home," Yugi pleaded.

Hasan continued to stare at both halves of the pocket-watch, as the others stared at him in anticipation. As they waited, an aura appeared around Hasan, reflecting a solid turquoise color outlining his figure. Then, his glowing white eyes also became a turquoise color as he started to chant loudly. _**"Hu! Sia! Bring me Heh!"**_

They heard foreign voices coming out of his mouth, but couldn't understand due to how fast he is speaking. Then, the voices stopped and a deeper voice came out of his mouth. _**"Who had called for the great God of infinity!?" **_He scanned his surroundings and saw the boys, but studied Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. _**"You 4 are not from this time. How did you get here?"**_

Yugi gulped. "T-The pocket-watch brought us here, Lord Heh. W-We came here to ask for your help in repairing the watch so we can return back home."

_**"In my hand?" **_he looked at his hands and saw both halves. After he finished inspecting them, his hands began to glow, causing both halves of the watch to rise up in the air while glowing. Then, they both slowly moved together and started repairing itself until it became brand new. _**"It has been repaired."**_

"T-Thank you for repairing the watch, my lord!" Malik bowed.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" Ryou also bowed.

"Now we know who to ask for help in fixing time-travelling pocket watches," Joey replied.

Suddenly, Hasan let out a huge gasp and clutched his head. His body shook rapidly, almost like something is shaking him. They could hear Heh taking deep, heavy breaths as sweat started to trickle down his body. His aura's color started to change from turquoise to gray, making the atmosphere tense and eerie in the temple.

"W-What is happening to him?" Yugi questioned with worry.

"I do not know. I've never seen anything like this," Atem replied with hesitation.

Then, Hasan stopped shaking and pointed at Yugi and the others. _**"You 4 must return back to your era immediately!"**_

Seth's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you saying they must return back to their time right now!?"

_**"They must! Use this watch to return back to your era at once!"**_

"But why!? Shouldn't they be allowed to stay longer?!" Akefia argued.

_**"If they don't return back home, their lives will be put in danger!"**_

"What do you mean be put in danger!? Is someone targeting them!?" Heru seethed at the thought of someone harming his Malik.

"God of infinity, please tell us why they must return back home!" Atem demanded.

_**"Time is of the essence! They cannot stay any longer or they will cease to exist!" **_he muttered some foreign words, causing the pocket-watch to glow brightly. _**"Bring them back to their respective era at once!"**_

As the pocket-watch glowed, Yugi looked down and saw himself slowly fading away. He noticed the same is happening to Ryou, Malik, and Joey. He felt Atem hugging him tightly, and something hitting his shoulder, causing him to look up and gaze at Atem's tear-stricken face.

"Yugi, you can't leave now! We were supposed to return back to the palace and marry!" Atem tightened his hold as his shoulders shook. "You can't be sent back to your era yet! I haven't even given you a ring! Please don't go!"

"You can't leave me, Ryou! I won't let you!" Akefia ignored the tears streaming down his cheeks as he held Ryou in his arms. "Its not your time to leave!"

"My Malik, I'm not losing you! You can't leave until I marry you!" Heru choked back a sob while hugging Malik tightly onto his chest. "I can't live without you!"

"Joey, Mokuba and I need you! I want to marry you and be with you forever! We don't want to be alone again!" Seth sobbed while hugging Joey tightly.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey could feel tears escaping their eyes as they hugged back their lovers and sobbed. They didn't want to leave yet either, but have no other choice since Heh activated the pocket-watch. Once it's activated, it'll send the boys back to their era. They won't know if they'll be able to come back or not.

"Atem, I don't want to leave you either! I do want to marry you and grow old with you! This shouldn't end like this!"

"I wish I have more time to be with you, Akefia, but it's too late! I'll never get the chance to marry you now that the watch is sending me back home!"

"Heru, I can't live without you either! I really want to be with you and become your spouse! This isn't fair at all!"

"Seth, I really don't want to be separated from you and Mokuba at all! He was supposed to be the best man at our wedding, but now its never gonna happen because I'm being sent back home! I really hate that no one is giving us a choice to stay longer!"

They could feel themselves starting to fade away, as the pocket-watch glowed brighter and engulf the entire room with light. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey gazed at their lovers and kissed them, deepening the kiss as they parted and whispered their final words to their lovers before they disappeared.

"I love you, my pharaoh."

"I love you, my bandit king."

"I love you, my assassin."

"I love you, my priest."

As they faded away, so did the pocket-watch and the room went back to normal. All that's left is Hasan's unconscious form sprawled on the ground, and 4 heartbroken men roaring loudly at the sky while sobbing from losing their beloved lovers.

* * *

"Whaddaya mean you can't fix it!?" Joey shouted in anger.

Pegasus sighed. "Its like we said, Joey-boy. The pocket-watch suddenly malfunctioned and is unable to use its powers again. I'm afraid it can no longer be repaired."

"But we have the modern technology here to fix anything! Your is also very advanced!" Malik pointed out. "Your scientists should be able to fix the watch!"

"Its not that simple, Malik-boy. We used advanced technology to create the watch, and it took a very long time to complete it. Even if we make another one, it will take a couple of years to replicate it."

"So there is no other way to return back to 3,000 B. C.?" Ryou questioned.

"I apologize, gentlemen. I'm afraid none of you can no longer time-travel. You are stuck in your era for good."

Yugi fell to his knees, feeling his shoulders shake as he comprehended what Pegasus told him. After they woke up in his room, they were returned back on the day of his birthday and his grandfather did not know they disappeared. He assumed they were still in Yugi's bedroom doing their homework. Realizing everything that happened wasn't a dream, they quickly left the game shop and headed over to Pegasus's mansion.

Thanks to his title as 'King of Games', they were given full permission to see Pegasus and told him everything on what happened. They even showed him the pocket-watch, which was broken and couldn't work. His scientists tried to repair it, but it was too late. The damage is severe, and the watch can never be fixed. If the watch can't be fixed, they can no longer return back to Ancient Egypt.

Meaning, he'll no longer see Atem or the others back in the kingdom of Khemet.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he let out a huge cry, causing his friends to hug him and also cry in despair. Cecelia tried her best to comfort them, while Pegasus gave them some privacy while looking at them with pity and regret. Yugi and his friends are unable to keep their promise to Atem and their lovers. They won't be able to see them again, marry them, or stay with them forever.

Time has separated them from being together. It prevented them from ever seeing their lovers again. The only way to see them is if they meet their reincarnations, or meet them in the afterlife where they can find them. They continued to cry while hugging each other, feeling their own hearts clenching in pain as their sobs echoed in the mansion.

* * *

**9 months later**

The scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the air as Malik and his friends walked down the sidewalk. They finally did it. They each graduated from high school and are now adults who are ready to face the real world. Right now, they are planning on celebrating their accomplishment by going to a restaurant tonight. Luckily, the restaurant they picked serves both vegetarian and non-vegetarian foods so Malik would be able to eat something well.

Right now, it's just him, Ryou, Yugi, and Joey. Tea had to go home and get her stuff ready since she'll be leaving for New York in a couple of days, Tristan had to go pick up something for his older sister, Duke had to cover a shift at his job, Miho went to a shopping center to pick a pretty dress for the celebration, and Hanasaki left for the bookstore to get some books related to the university he picked in America.

He blew a strand of his hair away from his eyes. It's been 9 months ever since their adventure in Ancient Egypt, and it can never leave their heads. It hit them hard when they learned they couldn't go back and see their lovers again because of the pocket-watch malfunctioning. They were so depressed that Pegasus let them stayed at his mansion so they can recover.

It only lasted about a couple of weeks, but they decided to go back home and thanked Pegasus and Cecilia for letting them stay there to help them recover from their heartbreak. Unfortunately, the pain still lingered in their hearts, but they hid it from their friends and families so they wouldn't find out. None of them would understand what they're feeling, but he remembered Ishizu and Odion were suspicious of his change in behavior. Luckily, they chose not to say anything and figured he would tell them when he's ready.

Right now, he and the others are heading to the Domino City Museum. There was a new discovery for the Ancient Egypt exhibit, and his siblings wanted them to come see it immediately. It relates to the nameless pharaoh, which Malik had a pretty good idea its Atem. He informed his friends about it, and Yugi immediately agreed to it since his heart still lingers for his pharaoh. Ryou and Joey also agreed, hoping it will tell them about Akefia or Seth.

Whatever it is, it'll tell them what happened after they left. They'll have to see it for themselves. As they arrived and went inside through the doors, he spotted Ishizu and Odion standing in front of them. "Sister! Brother! We're here!"

Ishizu smiled. "Welcome back, brother. Everyone, we give you our congratulations for graduating from your school. You are almost done completing your education."

"Indeed. You are almost ready to face the real world," Odion added.

Joey sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just glad we survived high school. Right now, I wanna kick back and relax until we focus on our dreams."

"I know all of you will do well," Ishizu replied. "Now then, please follow us so we'll show you the new arrival for our exhibit."

She and Odion lead them down the corridor, passing by the many exhibits until they reached the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Memories of how they came here the last time, in which they slept over at the museum caused them to encounter King Ramses and rescue Yugi's grandfather, is still etched in their minds. This time, they're here for a visit and not to stay that long. They arrived at a huge tablet hung on the walls, causing their eyes to widen as they saw 4 figures carved on the tablet along with familiar duel monsters and hieroglyphics.

Ishizu cleared her throat and started explaining. "A week ago, some archaeologists found this tablet at the Valley of the Kings. It was held in a secret chamber not far from the king's burial chambers. We have a reason to believe this could be what happened to the nameless pharaoh and his people." She pointed to a picture of a massive creature with devil wings on its back, sharp teeth, horns, the body of a man, and a snake-like creature attached to the front of its abdomen. "This monster, a being called Zorc, appeared out of nowhere and caused havoc to the land. It has dark powers that unleashed monsters to attack anything: people, animals, land, and everything that is in Zorc's path."

"When Zorc attacked a kingdom, the nameless pharaoh called upon his most trusted monster known as 'Dark Magician', and fought against Zorc. His fellow companions appeared to help, and also unleashed their trusted monsters to aid in stopping Zorc," Odion continued. "It was a long and fierce battle, but I'm afraid a tragedy had happened."

"Just when they thought they defeated Zorc, he unleashed a powerful attack that can eliminate everything. The duel monsters couldn't stop the attack, and the nameless pharaoh had no choice but to call upon the Egyptian God monsters. As they appeared and fought against Zorc, the nameless pharaoh and his companions used all of their Ba and Ka to help the Egyptian Gods defeat Zorc," Ishizu's expression turned sad. "But alas, it cost them their lives. They perished from the battle, leaving only their clothes and jewelry to indicate their existence."

"After the nameless pharaoh had died, his half-cousin took over the throne at a young age. As the new pharaoh had gotten older, he then got married and had a family for the next heir to take over the throne. We do not know the name of the new pharaoh, but was told he became the new owner of the legendary 'White Dragon' his brother once wielded," Odion finished.

The boys still couldn't believe it, as they stared at the carved tablet hanging on the wall. They recognized the 4 figures as Atem, Akefia, Heru, and Seth. It looked like they were in a battle against the creature known as Zorc, while wielding their monsters in which a couple are familiar to Yugi and Malik: Dark Magician and the Winged Dragon of Ra. But not only that, they died fighting against Zorc, causing Mokuba to take over as the new king of Khemet.

_**"Time is of the essence! They cannot stay any longer or they will cease to exist!"**_

Their eyes widened and they looked at each other, remembering what Heh had said to them. Did he know they would be in danger if they stayed in 3,000 B.C. any longer? Is that why he forced them to return back to the future? To avoid getting attacked by Zorc?

"Boys? Is everything all right?" Ishizu asked with a concerned look. "Did the story upset you?"

Malik snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "W-We're fine, sister. J-Just surprised that something like this actually happened 3,000 years ago. But most of all, we had no idea duel monsters had existed back then."

Ishizu nodded. "They have, brother. They were called Ka, or known as spirit monsters of ancient Egypt. Spirits that reflect the nature of the person that they come from, and fueled by the energy of their soul known as Ba. It depends on which Ka is good and which Ka is bad."

"And one of them has the Winged Dragon of Ra, the individual who wields it?" Malik pointed at the tablet.

Odion looked at it. "We believe he could be an assassin due to his outfit. Though we have no idea what his name is. The archaeologists could not find the names of the nameless pharaoh or of his companions."

"The nameless pharaoh wielded the Dark Magician. I had no idea," Yugi said.

There was one thing the boys were wondering in their heads: why didn't Atem and the others tell them they could summon duel spirits, and why keep it a secret from them? How come they did not notice anything strange when they went to Khemet? Did they miss anything important besides learning about their names, Ka, and occupation?

* * *

**If all of you were shocked by this chapter and got teary-eyed, I apologize because the story will come to an end next chapter. But don't worry! The next chapter will show a happy ending for our favorite boys! Now don't forget to review and comment!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! You have now made it to the last and final chapter of this story! I wanna thank you all for reading it, faving it, reviewing it, and viewing it from wherever you are! This chapter will have a happy ending for our boys, so please keep on reading! Also, there is no sequel to this. So sorry for those who wanted one, but I won't be able to make one due to my busy schedule. I hope you all like this last chapter!**

* * *

A loud yawn escaped from Joey's mouth as he continued his stroll at the park. It's close to evening time, and he figured a walk at his favorite park could help clear his head. A week had passed ever since he and his friends had graduated, and everyone is focusing on their dreams. Tea got accepted into dancing school in New York, and she was able to secure an apartment there before leaving for America. Then, Hanasaki got a scholarship to his dream university in America, and planned to leave next week to tour it.

A snort escaped from his mouth when he remembered Tristan couldn't stop crying over Miho choosing to go to a fashion school in Tokyo. First he wanted to woo her, and then his sister, and now back to Miho? This is why he does not trust any male near his baby sister. Since Miho is going through some places to live in Tokyo, Tristan will be working at his old man's factory while Duke continued to run the café with his dad.

Joey was able to land a job at a famous restaurant, and the chef persuaded him to take some classes at a community college so he'll learn everything he needed to know on becoming a professional chef or owning a restaurant. Thanks to the money he saved from working odd jobs, he was able to take those classes. Plus, he already lived in a different apartment after moving out from his old one. No more living with a drunken father who likes his beer more than his own son.

As for his friends, Yugi is still helping out at the game shop with grandpa while also creating a fun game for them to play. Ryou and Malik decided to study at a university here in Domino City while rooming together at Ryou's apartment, mostly to save money since living in the dorms are expensive. The reason Malik chose to move in at Ryou's place is due to the fact he's traumatized after learning Ishizu and Odion got engaged to one another.

"Mostly to avoid seeing them going in heat like rabbits," Joey snickered. "Its obvious his siblings secretly had feelings for each other for a very long time."

Shaking his head at the thought, he continued his stroll until he heard a loud scream. Looking over, his eyes widened at seeing a little kid getting cornered against the tree by a huge, ferocious dog. The dog wouldn't stop snarling at him, while baring his huge fangs at the kid.

Seeing that the dog is gonna attack the kid, he sprinted over and tackled the dog to the ground, pinning its head to the ground while preventing himself from getting bitten. The dog barked and snarled loudly while trying to squirm out of his grip, snapping his jaws at Joey.

"Don't even think about it, you lousy beast!" Joey tightened his grip on the dog and hit a pressure point on the dog's neck. "Now sleep!"

Then, the dog started to calm down and hit its head against the ground motionless. He heard a snore coming from the dog, indicating it was sleeping. A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips, as he quietly and slowly got off the dog and turned his head to look at the kid. "You okay, kid? That dog didn't bite you or anything, did it?"

As Joey took a good look at him, his eyes widened in shock. To him, the little kid resembled Mokuba, except his skin is a fair color and he wore a striped sweater with a yellow vest over it, blue pants, and blue sneakers. His black hair is longer, reaching past his back. He even noticed a card hanging around his neck like a necklace.

The little boy stopped trembling, and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah. T-Thanks for saving me from that dog. I-It just came out of nowhere!"

"It's a good thing I heard you scream. You either had something that smelled like food to that beast, or might've crossed paths with it by accident."

The kid paled. "Now I really hate big dogs."

"Only the scary bad ones you gotta watch out for." Joey looked around. "Are you here with anyone? Or did you come here by yourself?"

"A-Actually, I came with my big brother."

"Your big brother? Did you got separated by him?"

"Well-

"Mokuba!"

He turned his head and quickly ran over to the person. "Seto!"

Joey turned around and silently gasped. The boy known as Mokuba is hugging a tall man who resembled Seth. However, there were differences between them. The tall man had fair skin, a black sweater with a white trench coat over it, black pants, black shoes, and a card necklace hanging around his neck.

"Mokuba, I told you not to wander around by yourself! You were supposed to stay with Roland!"

"I'm sorry, big brother. You were taking forever in your meeting that I wanted to come here and sit at the bench. It was only for a short amount of time!"

"It doesn't matter. We will discuss about this at home."

"Yes, big brother."

Joey spun around and decided to leave. This was a private brotherly moment, and its best he doesn't disturb them. He took a step forward, but a loud voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

He spun back around, noticing it was the little kid known as Mokuba who called out to him. "I didn't get the chance to ask for your name!"

Seto raised his eyebrow, while frowning. "Mokuba, who is this?"

"He's the one who saved me from that rabid dog!" Mokuba pointed to the sleeping dog on the grass. "He was able to make that dog go to sleep, and saved me from getting bitten! That man saved me!"

"Really?" Seto studied Joey, scanning him from head to toe. "He looks like a mutt to me."

Joey flinched, but then snarled. "What did you say to me, you bastard!?"

"I said you look like a mutt. You're also growling like one."

"I'm no mutt! I have a name, you know! And it's Joey!"

"Joey, huh? A fitting name for a dog like you."

"At least I don't look like an angry tree stump!"

"Are you implying I'm an angry tree stump?"

"That and you're a beast! Even more rabid than that crazy dog!"

"It is nice to meet you, Joey!" Mokuba cut them off and waved at him. "Again, thank you for saving me from that dog!"

A small smile appeared on Joey's face. "Don't mention it, kid. For now, just stick with your older brother and that rabid dog won't go near you again."

"I promise!" Mokuba grinned.

Before he could leave, he felt someone grabbing his arm. He glanced over and glared at the person holding his arm. "Don't even think about insulting me with dog names!"

A smirk grew on Seto's lips, as he gazed into Joey's brown eyes. "It's been a while since someone had stood up to me. You said your name is Joey, correct?"

"What's it to ya?" Joey retorted.

"As a thank you for saving my younger brother from danger, how would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Sorry, but you're a stranger to me. I'm following the stranger danger rule."

Seto arched his eyebrow. "Do you not recognize me?"

"I only see a stranger who is protective of his younger brother."

Seto studied his expression, realizing he was serious. "Have you heard of Kaiba Corporation?"

Joey racked his brain on the name, and remembered reading about it from a magazine. "I know they're a new company who is business partners with Industrial Illusions. I think Pegasus is friends with the owner."

"Do you know who that owner is?"

"I don't think so. Why are you asking me that?"

Seto widened his smirk. "What if I told you I'm the owner of Kaiba Corporation?"

"…Huh?..."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seto Kaiba, the owner and CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"And I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother and co-owner of Kaiba Corporation!" Mokuba piped up.

"To thank you for saving my brother, we would like to invite you over to our mansion for dinner. Anything you like, the chefs will prepare it just for you."

"You'll love the food, Joey! Our chefs make the tastiest food in the world!"

"It's a one in a lifetime opportunity, mutt. We would never invite someone into our home unless there is a reason."

"So please say yes! We'd be happy to have you over for dinner!"

Joey saw truth in their eyes, and felt his face heating up at the puppy dog look Mokuba is giving him. Free food does sound tempting, and they did mention their chefs make the tastiest food in the world. Whatever he wants, they'll make it for him. However, seeing them would remind Joey of Seth and his younger brother Mokuba. Though he could tell the personalities of both Seto and Seth are different.

Letting his brain decide the pros and cons, he stared at Seto. "You're actually okay with someone like me being in your mansion?"

Seto nodded. "Like I said before, you saved my little brother and did not ask for anything in return. Usually people would try to put my younger brother in danger just to get money out of me. However, you've never heard of us, and didn't care about how famous we are. You interest us."

"So will you please come over for dinner at our home?" Mokuba pleaded.

Seeing the pleading look on his face, Joey sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll accept your offer." This caused Mokuba to cheer, while Seto's smirk widened. "But tell your older brother to stop calling me mutt! My name is Joey, not mutt!"

"Then would you like to be called puppy instead?"

"I said my real name! No dog jokes!"

"I'll make sure he's on his best behavior!" Mokuba replied. "Now lets go to the limo!"

"You run along and wait there with Roland, Mokuba. I'd like to speak with the puppy for 5 minutes."

"Okay, but be quick!" Mokuba ran off while waving at them.

Confused on why he did that, Joey turned his head to question Seto, only to gasp as he felt warm lips pressed against his own. A tongue slid into his mouth, tasting him as Seto's mouth moved against his own. The memory of getting kissed by Seth caused Joey to moan, as he closed his eyes and clutched onto his shirt as tears formed in his eyes.

The taste of honey and fruit is just like Seth's kiss, and it caused his body to shiver in delight. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him close as they both continued to make out. Soon, they parted as Joey panted heavily. His face felt hot, and he could feel his entire body on fire. Why did Seto kiss him? And why must he kiss him the same way Seth kissed him?

"I missed you so much, puppy~" Seto purred. "I finally found you after so long~"

"W-What are you talking about?" Joey asked in disbelief. "T-This is the first time I'm meeting you."

"Tell me~ Do you still think bananas are evil in this era, and that I must fear them?~"

Joey froze, as the memory of him pointing his banana at Seth appeared in his head. "H-How did you know that?"

Seto cradled his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Its me, puppy~ Your Seth~"

"S-Seth!?" Joey gasped. "T-The same Seth who made me become his and Mokuba's servant back at ancient Egypt!?"

"The same one, and my little brother and I have finally found you~ This time, we're not losing you again~"

Joey gazed into his sapphire eyes, seeing nothing but truth and love for him. Realizing what he said is real; tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged him tight and sobbed. He couldn't believe it. His Seth came back to him. He was reborn again in the future, and Mokuba is with him. It's actually possible for them to be together this time.

Seto held him, rubbing his back while shushing him. "I missed holding you in my arms, my Joey. I'm never losing you again. Nothing will ever tear us apart."

"I-I can't believe you're here!" Joey sobbed while clutching onto his top. "Y-You were reincarnated here in the future!"

"The Gods made sure it happened. We would never be happy until we reunite with our lovers."

"D-Does this mean the pharaoh and the other 3 are also reborn?"

"That's right. Right now, they're searching for your friends."

"H-How did you get your memories of us back? Don't you usually get new memories after you get reincarnated?"

"Our memories were unlocked when we reached the age of 16. We were all still in school, so we had to finish our education first and then be able to find you all. Luckily, the 4 of you lived here in the same city so it wasn't too hard to find your addresses. Since I had a meeting here, I had no idea I would run into you, and you saved Mokuba."

"Couldn't let that crazy dog hurt a little kid. I didn't even realize it was Mokuba until after I put the dog to sleep."

"You're still brave and stubborn as I remembered. I'm glad my pup didn't get hurt."

"Nothing can hurt Joey Wheeler!"

Seto chuckled, and stroked his hair. "No one can hurt you since I'll be the one standing by your side."

"Never thought you would be corny, Seth."

"Call me Seto. In this life, I no longer go by Seth anymore. Seto Kaiba is who I am, and the same goes for Mokuba."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Joey grinned, and hugged him again. "I really missed you."

Seto rubbed his back. "Me too, puppy. Now that we have reunited, I can finally marry you and start a family with you."

Joey looked at him. "Seto, men can't get pregnant, and magic doesn't exist here."

"Actually, it is possible."

"W-What do you mean?"

Seto smirked, picking up Joey and placing him over his shoulder. "I'll tell you once we go to my mansion. We'll have dinner there, spend time with Mokuba, and have some alone time in my bedroom."

"W-Wait! What?! Are you trying to get me pregnant!? I'm in culinary school, you baka!"

"Don't worry. We'll marry first and once you finish culinary school, I will impregnate you so you will carry my children."

"You're insane!"

"Only for you. Now let us go."

"Put me down! I actually wanna walk!"

"I was thinking of naming our daughter Kisara."

"You're completely insane!"

* * *

Malik continued to glance at his phone, letting him know its after 5. Right now, he's sitting on the couch in the museum's office. Ishizu called him and told him to meet him here in the office at exactly 5:00 p.m. He asked her why, and she said it was a surprise. Wondering if its related to their wedding, Malik told her yes and hung up. Now, he's in the office but there is no Ishizu or Odion.

Then, the door opened, causing him to stand up while glaring at them. "You two are 10 minutes late. You said exactly 5:00 p.m."

"We apologize, my brother. Our conversation with our guests nearly made us forget about the time," Ishizu gave him an apologetic look.

"Indeed. My deepest apologies for worrying you, Malik," Odion said.

Malik arched his eyebrow. "Guests? That's the surprise?"

Ishizu nodded. "Auntie Sadiki and her clan are friends with them. Their family came from a long line of assassins. They are invited to mine and Odion's wedding."

"They are waiting for us at the Egyptian exhibit. Please follow us, brother," Odion replied.

Malik sighed, and did what he was told. However, the guests descended from assassins peaked his interest. He did remember Heru being an assassin. Is it possible he would meet someone related to Heru, or could it be a different family from another region? Questions continued to fill his head until he arrived at the Egyptian exhibit, and noticed a tall Egyptian man with dreadlocks and hazel eyes gazing at the tablet.

He was dressed in a blue business suit with a pair of black slacks, and a shiny silver watch on his left wrist. He did notice some golden bands on his neck and wrists along with a pair of ankh earrings. The man turned his head, and gave him a small smile. "Hello, young man. You must be their younger brother Malik, correct?" The man placed one arm over his body and bowed. "I am Kosey, former heir of the Ehab clan. It is an honor to meet you, heir of the Ishtar clan."

Malik respectively bowed back. "It is an honor to meet you as well, Mr. Ehab. I heard many great things about your clan. Thank you for coming here to meet my family and me."

"You're way too kind," Kosey straightened up. "Your family had told me that you are continuing your education, correct?"

"That's right. I am studying at Domino University in order to pursue a teaching degree in becoming a college professor who studies Ancient Egypt."

"How fascinating. My son was thinking of going to that university to pursue a business degree so he can take over my company once I retire."

"Your son?"

"He is exploring the whole museum right now. Let me call out to him." Kosey cleared his throat and opened his mouth. "Mariku! Get over here right away and greet our guest!"

Hearing footsteps approaching them, Malik looked over and froze, doing a double take. Kosey's son looked exactly like Heru, from the face to hair along with height and figure. The only thing different is he is wearing a black tank top with beige pants and black shoes. There was also a dark purple jacket tied around his waist.

Malik shivered as he felt Mariku's gaze on him, his dark violet eyes scanning him from head to toe. He noticed his lips stretching into a small smirk, but soon hid it as he did the same bow Kosey did. "It is an honor to meet the members of the Ishtar clan. I am Mariku, heir of the Ehab clan. I plan on studying in Domino University in order to work alongside my father in his company."

Ishizu and Odion bowed back, causing Malik to quickly bow back while trying not to stare at him. He couldn't believe it. Heru had been reborn again, and it's in the form of Mariku, heir of the Ehab clan. This was no coincidence. Heru is an assassin, and the Ehab clan came from a family of assassins. Heru and Mariku are obviously related.

"You two must be exhausted from your long trip. Let us drive you to our home and serve you some tea and snacks," Ishizu smiled politely. "We also have the bedrooms made if you both need some sleep."

Kosey nodded. "That would be nice. However, there's something I wish to discuss with you both. Is it all right we talk privately in your office?"

"Of course. Malik can keep your son company while us adults talk in the office," Odion replied.

"Splendid," Kosey placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Mariku, would you mind waiting here? My talk with them won't take too long. Promise me you'll remain on your best behavior."

Mariku glanced at Malik, and smirked. "I shall wait for you, father. I promise to not cause any trouble."

"Good boy," Kosey gently squeezed his shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

As he left the area with Ishizu and Odion, Malik gulped now that he and Mariku are alone. He is still looking at him, and he's staring right back at him. Seeing his appearance made him remember Heru, causing him to close his eyes and turn around so Mariku wouldn't see his tears. It'll be awkward if he cried out of nowhere.

Malik stiffened as he felt arms wrapped around his body from behind, pulling him back in which he could feel a muscular chest pressed against his back. He shivered as he felt his warm breath blowing against his ear.

"Is something wrong, Malik?~"

He quickly wiped his eyes. "N-Nothing's wrong. I just had something in my eye, that's all."

"Do not lie to me, pretty~ I don't like it when you lie to your Heru~"

He froze, hearing those words repeat in his head. Did he just say what he think he said. Only person he knows would call him that, and that person existed 3,000 years ago. "H-Heru?"

He felt himself being spun around, his face looking at Mariku's devilish smile. "I am happy you still remembered me, my pretty~ I finally found you after such a long time~"

Tears began to sting his eyes, as they streamed down his cheeks. He lunged at Mariku and hugged him tightly, sobbing onto his chest while tightening his grip on him. He felt arms wrapped around him, comforting him while whispering soothing words to him. His Heru came back. Heru had reincarnated, and is reborn as Mariku Ehab. He even got his memories back from his previous life, and was able to find Malik. To him, it's a miracle.

"Do not cry, my pretty Malik~ Tears do not suit you~"

Malik choked back a sob, as he hugged him tighter. "I-I thought I would never see you again! T-The gods were able to reincarnate you!? And how did you get all of your memories back!?"

Mariku stroked his hair. "They did after seeing how unhappy I was without you. I did not get my memories back until I turned 16. I had to complete my education first and then go look for you. I took the opportunity to come here with my adoptive father."

"A-Adoptive father?"

"Kosey took me in when I was small and raised me like his own son. He was unable to have children, and decided that I will be the new heir of the Ehab clan. Luckily, my blood still remembered being an assassin."

"D-Does he know about your past life?"

"I have, and he said he will support me as long as I focus on my duties first. He doesn't mind us being together either, and will give us his blessing to marry after we finish our education."

Malik wiped his eyes and raised his head. "Y-You still wish to marry me?"

"And start a family with you," Mariku finished.

"Magic doesn't exist here, and it's impossible for me to get pregnant."

"It is possible. We found a solution to that."

"What solution?"

"I'll tell you right after we do this."

Grabbing his chin, he locked lips with Malik and hugged his hips. Malik gasped, but then kissed him back while hugging his neck. He missed getting kissed by his counterpart, missed his warmth, and missed his touch. It's actually a good thing Malik and his friends did not keep their oath in high school, because it's impossible not to touch someone who is a personification of a sex god.

As they continued to kiss, they didn't realize Kosey, Ishizu, and Odion came back from the office and saw them kiss. Instead, they quietly went back to the office to give them their privacy.

* * *

Ryou gazed at the exotic fish swimming in the waters, moving their tails from side to side while swimming in different directions. First there were angelfishes, then puffer fish, and later a manatee. Each and every species of fish swam with each other, or with their own group.

Domino City Aquarium is the one place Ryou likes to come to whenever he needs some alone time with himself. Seeing many types of animals who live in the water or on land fascinated him. It's almost like he's walking underwater, and seeing everything while still breathing oxygen. The structure, beauty, colors, and appearance made him and the visitors admire nature's beauty. Even those who love the ocean are still in awe at seeing the clear, blue water in the tank.

This place not only clears his head, but also cheers him up whenever he's upset. For now, he's been coming here almost every day ever since his return from ancient Egypt. Akefia can never fade away from his mind, and distracting himself with sea creatures is the only thing keeping him from crying.

It's been months since he last saw his bandit king, and wished there was another way to see him again. Sadly, the pocket-watch is broken, and Akefia lost his life saving Khemet from the evil monster called Zorc. He's still surprised that duel monsters existed back in ancient Egypt, and was astonished to learn that Akefia has a Ka spirit that reminded him of a huge snake. Looks like Akefia really is a cobra.

Passing by each exhibit, he stopped in front of a tank where a shark is held. Known as the Great White Shark, it likes to show off its massive, sharp teeth to show how powerful and dangerous the predator is. Due to its carnivorous nature, it enjoys raw meat a lot. To Ryou, the shark reminded him of Akefia due to its personality and sharp teeth.

He placed his hand on the glass, and stared into its beady eyes. "I don't know if you can understand me, but I like to call you Akefia. He is known as the King of Thieves back in ancient Egypt, and you remind me so much of him. You're both not afraid of danger, and you can easily tear things apart with either your sharp teeth or knives."

The shark didn't say anything, but stared at Ryou as he continued to speak. "Its strange that you're not ignoring me, since you usually tend to ignore the other visitors who come to see you. I understand that you don't like this tank, and you wish to go back home. I hope they'll bring you back to your ocean. We all deserve to be free." He gave the shark a small smile. "It's a little weird for me to talk to a shark, but it feels like you're listening to me. It's probably due to the fact I never told anyone about your hidden treasure that you kept safe in your territory. That's one thing you have in common with Akefia: finding rare, valuable treasure and keeping it to yourself."

"Not only that, bandit kings never let anyone see their treasure nor have it taken away from them. They keep it safe in their hideout, inspect it, cherish it, and love it for all eternity."

Ryou spun around and let out a huge gasp, his eyes dilated in astonishment at seeing a tall man who resembled Akefia. However, there's a huge difference since it looked like he could pass off as Ryou's twin or relative. The tall man had pale skin, and he wore a striped shirt with a black trench coat over it, gray pants, and blue and white sneakers. His hair is like Ryou's, but a little spikier and has two strands of hair standing up like devil horns.

The man smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Like what you see?~"

Ryou turned red, and quickly shook his head. "I-I apologize for staring! Y-You just surprised me, that's all!"

"It looked like you did more than staring~ You were checking me out, weren't you?~"

"N-No! I would never do that!"

"Oh really?~"

"Yes really!"

"Don't you think I'm good-looking or hot?~"

Ryou gulped. "I-I just remembered I must get home right away before evening time approaches! G-Goodbye, sir!"

He tried walking past him, but the man stepped in front of him to block him. Ryou went the other way, but the man got in front of him again. He gulped, slowly backing away as the man got closer. Feeling his back hit against the glass wall, Ryou trembled as both arms trapped him against the wall, preventing him from escaping. This scene felt familiar to him, as he felt shivers running down his spine.

The man leaned in close, chuckling while gazing at his light brown eyes with his dark brown eyes that nearly look red. "You won't be going anywhere, little lamb~"

Ryou's breath hitched at the nickname. "T-This is an aquarium. P-Please let me go."

"Before, you reminded me of an innocent, newborn baby rabbit~ Now, you became a feisty little snake~" he licked his lips. "I'll never forget the time you revealed about your friend's siblings being in a forbidden relationship, making us think they're having an incestuous relationship until we learned your friend's elder brother is adopted~ After all, incest is common back then due to keeping the bloodline pure in royalty~"

Ryou froze, repeating his statement in his head. He knew what he was talking about, and it couldn't be possible. This is about Malik's older siblings being in a relationship, and he accidentally yelled it out loud in front of Akefia, Heru, and their horses. Even the other bandits and assassins heard it, but didn't comment since it was a normal occurrence to them.

He stared at the man, letting out a soft whisper for him to hear. "Akefia…"

The man smirked triumphantly. "Long ago, it was once my name. Now, I go by the name of Bakura. Bakura Touzoku." He gently placed his hand on Ryou's cheek. "I have finally found you, Ryou. This time, you're not letting out of my sight again."

Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes, realizing what he said is real and not a dream. Akefia returned to him, and was reborn again as Bakura Touzoku. He didn't question on how his own last name became his counterpart's first name because he's too busy focusing on his lover existing in this era. Reincarnation had happened to his bandit king, and they found each other.

Bakura gave him a gentle smile, wiping away Ryou's tears. "Lets continue this conversation somewhere else. Can't let anyone stare at us."

Remembering they were still in the aquarium, Ryou wiped his eyes and nodded. Feeling his hand being grabbed, he let Bakura lead him away from the aquarium and outside towards a bench, where a huge tree is resting behind it to provide them some shade. As they sat down next to each other, Bakura placed his arm around him and pulled him close. Luckily, the bench is hidden from view so no one would see them.

"I missed you so much, my innocent little lamb~" Bakura purred in delight, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "It took me forever to find you, and I finally did~"

Ryou snuggled against him. "How did you get your memories back? And how were you able to find me? I thought when you were reborn again, you get new memories."

"I don't know how, but they came back to me when I turned 16. I thought I was imagining it, but my family figured out why and explained to me our family history. After learning my ancestor was once the king of thieves, that's when the pieces began to click. I remembered my time as Akefia, my meeting with the pharaoh, assassin, and priest, along with me meeting you at the Mortuary Temple. I'm still amused that you thought I was just a giant statue, when I'm actually real. You're brave enough to say it directly to my face."

Ryou flushed in embarrassment. "I-I was certain you were a real-life statue."

"Sadly, I am not. But back to the story. After all of my memories had returned, I had to start searching for you. Unfortunately, I couldn't leave my hometown until I graduate from school. I was able to find the pharaoh and the others, so we decided to complete our education as quick as we can, and start gathering information to find you." Bakura stroked his hair. "We remembered how you mentioned of your hometown being in Japan, and we were able to pinpoint your location here in this city thanks to your two friends being famous duelists."

"You mean Yugi and Joey?"

"That's correct. We were able to find your addresses, and came here to search for you. I didn't find you at home, so I wandered around the city and stumbled upon this aquarium. Luckily, I found you having a conversation with a great white shark. Excellent friend you have there, by the way."

"T-The shark is a good listener."

"Sharks are indeed powerful and deadly. I'm glad you thought of me as not only a cobra, but also a shark."

"E-Eavesdropping is wrong, you know."

"I know, and I don't care. Now that I have finally found you, I can now marry you and have you bear me children."

Ryou looked at him in disbelief. "B-Bakura, you do remember that I am a male and I'm unable to give birth, right?"

"There is a solution to help you get pregnant."

"Magic doesn't exist here in this era, Bakura."

"Actually, it does. We still have the pharaoh's mages to help us."

"T-They're also here!?"

"Indeed. Before we do that, we're going to my house."

"May I ask why?"

"So I can do this."

He planted his lips against Ryou's lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth for access and to taste every corner of his mouth. Ryou gasped, and then moaned in the kiss while hugging him. His spicy kiss always made his body go hot, and it was an addiction to Ryou. Whether the kiss is sweet or spicy, Ryou liked it either way.

He could feel Bakura's hands caressing his sides, moving all the way down to his thighs. A squeak escaped from the kiss as he felt hands squeezing his butt. He almost forgot that the king of thieves is very handsy, and likes to touch Ryou a lot.

Breaking the kiss, Ryou panted heavily as a string of saliva came out of his mouth and connected with Bakura's. Even though the weather is cool, his body still felt hot. Bakura's kiss made him feel that way, and now his whole body is aching for his touch.

Bakura smirked and pecked his lips. "I love you, my cute little Ryou~"

Ryou blushed. "I love you too, Bakura."

"Good~ Now, let us go to my house so we can continue where we left off~"

Ryou yelped as he felt himself being picked up. Realizing Bakura is holding him like a princess, Ryou hugged his neck. "H-Hold on! I can just follow you! Y-You don't have to carry me!"

"Nonsense. I prefer carrying you there since I love having you in my arms."

"B-Bakura, we're still outside in a public area."

"People will know that you belong to me."

"But its still embarrassing!"

"Don't be shy, my cute little snake. My house won't be that far."

"Can't we just drive to your house?"

"Nah. Walking with you in my arms would be better."

"My legs aren't broken though."

"I prefer carrying you so I can practice bringing you into my home and over to my bedroom where I will-

"Too much information! Nothing perverted in public!"

"Whatever you say, my little lamb~"

"I'm serious, Bakura!"

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm gonna go take a short walk outside. I'll be back home before sunset."

"All right, my boy. Just be careful, and also wear a coat. It will get chilly in the evening."

"Make sure you arrive back home on time. We're having chicken katsudon for dinner tonight."

"I will, mama. I won't be late."

Putting on his violet coat and waving goodbye to his mom and grandpa, Yugi left the game shop and started walking down the sidewalk. It was still early outside, and there were still some people out in the open. Since the sakura season came on the first day of spring, people wanted to stay out longer and gaze at the cherry blossom trees.

This is something Yugi planned to do, since there aren't too many people outside. Avoiding a heavy crowd is better, and he'll be able to get a better view of the sakura flowers. It's a good thing he knows the perfect spot to see them: Domino City's Floral Gardens.

He remembered his friend Tea showing him the gardens one time when they were little, and they were able to not only see all the flowers blooming, but also the sakura flowers blooming from their trees. It's a perfect place for couples to go there, and as long as you respect the plants and flowers there, anyone is welcome to enter the gardens. There was also a legend that if two people kiss under the cherry blossom trees, the sakuras will bloom and rain petals on them, indicating they are soulmates destined to be together forever.

Yugi quietly laughed when he remembered the legend told to him by Tea. He would still blush whenever he remembered that story, and Tea would always comment that his face looks adorable when it's pink like the sakura blossoms. But now, he's gotten over it and chose to enjoy the flowers blooming from nature's beauty.

Speaking of the flowers, he had now arrived at the Floral Gardens and went through the opened gates. Rows of flowers were planted on the ground, bushes, pots, or trees. There were also benches for people to sit on, and he spotted an elderly couple admiring the roses while cuddling with one another. A sad smile appeared on his face as he spotted some lotus flowers blooming in great health.

The purple lotus reminded him of the time Atem gifted him one when they spent some alone time together in the private gardens. To Yugi, it felt like a date to him, and he enjoyed it. Atem would always comment that whenever he sees a purple lotus or any other flower, it would remind him of his Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes, and would go on and on about how the jewels he have can never match his little one's beauty.

A sad sigh escaped his lips; his amethyst eyes gazed at a cherry blossom tree blooming as its sakura petals fluttered against the wind, almost like they were dancing. To Yugi, he figured the sakura trees could help cheer him up. Even though it's been months ever since he and his friends returned to the future, his heart can never forget Atem. He would always invade his mind, his dreams, and his body.

Learning that the pocket watch can never be fixed, and Atem's demise after protecting Khemet from Zorc made his heart ache in pain. He'll never be able to see his pharaoh again, and there's a 50/50 chance he would be reborn again, but with different memories and a new appearance. Plus, he has no idea if Atem will still be living in Egypt, or in a different location.

Yugi placed his hand on his chest, feeling his pounding heart. "I miss you, my Atem…"

"As do I, my little one~"

Gasping, Yugi turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. Standing a few feet behind him is a tall man who can pass off as Atem's twin, but with fair skin and wearing a leather outfit that made Yugi blush a little. He wore a black tank-top, leather pants, leather shoes, a choker, spiky bracelets, and a chain necklace that held an upside golden triangle with the Eye of Ra on it.

The stranger gave him a gentle smile. "It has been a long time, my dear Yugi."

Yugi froze, taking a step back. "H-How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me, Yugi? It's me, Atem. But now, I go by Yami in this era."

"A-Are you the real Atem?"

"Do you still believe that Siamun is my grandfather, even though he's only my vizier?"

His statement caused him to remember when he believed that Siamun is secretly Atem's grandfather due to their resemblance, and mostly because Siamun reminded Yugi so much of his own grandfather. Only the real Atem would know about Yugi commenting on Siamun being his grandfather, and he would know what a vizier is.

Yugi stared at his crimson eyes, as he took a small step forward. "A-Atem?"

He smiled and brought his hand out. "It is me, my little one~ There's no need to be frightened~"

Gulping, Yugi took another small step forward, seeing that Yami is waiting for him patiently. Taking a few more steps, he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on top of Yami's hand, causing Yami to grasp his hand and pull him towards his body. As he felt his body being pressed by Yami's body, he sniffed and got the scent of spices, flowers, and fruit. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he hugged him tightly and sobbed on his chest. This person really is Atem, and he had been reincarnated.

Not only that, he got all his memories of him and found him here. He is now reunited with his pharaoh, and they'll never separate again. He felt warm arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back while whispering soothing words to him to calm him. He'll never let go of his Atem ever again. This hug will stay like this forever.

He didn't know how long he cried, but it soon turned into hiccups as he lifted his head and gazed at Yami. "I-I thought I would never see you again, my pharaoh. T-The watch broke and-

Yami shushed him, wiping away his tears. "Our departure did not end well, and it would've been impossible for you to come back due to the circumstances happening in Khemet. I believe that's why Heh had to send you and your friends back to your era quickly before Zorc appeared."

"W-We saw a tablet in the museum showing you and the others battling Zorc. How come you never told me that duel monsters existed during that time?"

"I was so distracted by you that it never occurred to me. I apologize for not telling you."

"Its fine. But how were you able to remember me again? Were you reborn again?"

"I was. I got all my memories back of you when I turned 16 on my birthday. My parents explained to me everything on what my past is like 3,000 years ago, and the pieces came together like a puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle that I wore around my neck also helped me recover my memories of when we first met, our adventures, and our last goodbye."

"The Millennium Puzzle?"

"A family heirloom passed down from one generation to the next. After I got all my memories back, I had to quickly finish my education so I could look for you. I was able to get my cousin and the others to reunite with me, and left our hometown so we could come here. Now, I have found you and I'm never losing you again."

"Does this mean we can finally be together forever?"

"For all eternity. This time, I'll finally marry you and have you bear me my children."

"Y-Yami, I can't get pregnant. I'm a male."

"There is a way for you to get pregnant. Luckily, my trusted mages Mahado and Mana had also been reincarnated and they have the spell needed to help you get pregnant."

"I thought it wasn't possible!"

"It is possible, my akhu. We'll test it out by meeting them at my mansion."

Yugi blushed, and then shook his head. "Not right now, Yami. I promised my mama and grandpa that I would return home before dinner."

"Then it's the perfect opportunity for me to meet them."

"They don't know that you and I are lovers."

"They'll love me for sure. I still need to thank them for raising such a sweet, kind, and beautiful angel in this desolate world."

Yugi's cheeks turned pink. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yami smiled, caressing his cheek. "I missed you so much, my beloved aibou. I love you to the moon and back."

"Mou hitori no boku…" Yugi whispered. "My heart never stopped aching for you. I too love you from the bottom of my heart."

As they gazed at each other, they slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Soon, it became heated as they started to make out. While kissing, they didn't notice the cherry blossom trees had bloomed more, causing the sakura petals to fall and dance around the two boys, indicating they were long lost soul-mates reunited again.

When they parted, Yugi squeaked when he felt himself getting lifted. Realizing Yami is carrying him bridal style, Yugi hugged his neck while blushing. "W-What are you doing, Yami?"

"I am going to carry you to your home. I want to meet my future mother-in-law and grandfather-in-law."

"But I can walk though! And people will stare!"

"They will know you are mine. Plus, it'll be good practice so I can carry you down the aisle after we wed."

"P-Please take it slow, Yami. Its best to wait until we obtain our family's blessing."

"You're right. They'll get upset if I got you pregnant before marriage."

"And please don't be too pervy!"

"No promises on that, aibou. You're way too adorable and cuddly. I loved it when you were dressed up in those concubine outfits. Its almost like you were seducing me."

"That only happened once!"

"Which is wonderful. Now, let us go to your home and we can discuss about what our wedding will be like."

"Yami, lets not rush things."

"The wedding colors should be red and purple to match our eyes. I even found a beautiful wedding dress in the catalog that will suit you perfectly."

"You need a therapist!"

* * *

**2 years later**

"Cousin, please sit down. You're making a rut from your pacing."

"Seto, you know I can't sit down. My lover is in that room bringing our child into this world!"

"Baka pharaoh, they'll both be fine! Quit worrying so much!"

"The priest and his lover had their child and everything went well for them. The same goes for me and my pretty."

"I know, but I still worry though," Yami dragged his hand through his hair. "I'm glad the spell gave our lovers the ability to carry and give birth to our children, but pregnancy can also be a little dangerous. I hope and pray Yugi and our little Amun will be okay after this."

"Amun?" Ryou asked, while sitting next to Bakura with a pregnant belly. "That's the name you've chosen for yours and Yugi's baby?"

Yami nodded. "Amun if it's a boy, or Sohara if it's a girl."

"The ancient Egyptian god of the sun and air," Malik said, while holding a sleeping newborn baby in his arms. "A fitting name for the son of a pharaoh."

Mariku grinned. "Menes is also a great name for our little boy. His great grandfather is a very strong assassin."

Their little boy, who is sleeping in Malik's arms, softly snored while snuggling into Malik's chest. Malik cradled him, and kissed his forehead. "He will also not get his back carved. We already know the name of the nameless pharaoh, so there's no need to continue that barbaric tradition."

"Indeed. I'm not afraid to create bloodshed if anyone goes near my family."

"Just not in front of our children."

"I'll keep that in mind, pretty."

Joey shivered at his demonic smile, holding his son Seth protectively in his arms, who is a carbon copy of his father Seto. "I suddenly have a feeling that his kids will be bloodthirsty like their dad."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Mariku, do not corrupt your children or anyone with your murderous tendencies. The same goes for you, Bakura."

"No promises on that, priest," Bakura snickered.

"Anyways, Yugi will be fine. His mom is in there with him to give him support. Plus, grandpa had to make sure you wouldn't barge in there while he's getting a C-section," Joey replied.

"He is correct," Solomon arrived, and handed Yami a cup of coffee. "I went through the same feeling with my son's birth, and he went through the same with Yugi's birth. Now, you're gonna be there for your son's birth."

Yami nodded, sitting down back on the chair and sipped his coffee. "I'm grateful that you and mother are okay with me being with Yugi. He means the whole world to me."

Solomon smiled, and patted his shoulder. "I'm grateful that Yugi is able to find someone who loves him and treats him right."

"My father always treated my mother as his queen. I made sure to treat Yugi as my precious queen."

"And once Amun is older, he'll find his one true love and do the same thing you would do for Yugi."

"Now I'm glad he'll still be a baby. I need to prepare for when he becomes a teenager," Yami replied.

Then, they heard a loud, wailing cry coming from the labor and delivery room. A nurse wearing scrubs, a coat, mask, and eye goggles came out of the delivery room. "Are all of you the family and friends of Yugi Sennen?"

Yami got up. "I'm his husband. Is he and our baby okay?"

The nurse nodded while smiling. "He is doing well. The C-section is a success, and your little boy is born strong and healthy."

Yami let out a huge sigh of relief, thanking the gods for keeping his lover and baby safe. "Thank you so much."

Joey grinned and patted his back. "See! Yugi is strong! There was nothing to worry about!"

"Congratulations, cousin. You'll now be able to enjoy fatherhood," Seto gave him a hint of a smile, but only for a few seconds.

Mariku snickered. "Lets see if he'll look like the pharaoh, or the midget."

"I bet he'll be dark and scary when the pharaoh was in that emo phase," Bakura snorted.

"I heard that!" Yami glared at him.

Solomon chuckled, and looked at the nurse. "Are we allowed to see them?"

"You can, but only one visitor can come. Our patient and his child must rest and recover, so please use your time wisely," the nurse told him.

Ryou answered. "Yami will go. We'll wait until Yugi is transferred to another room to see him."

Malik nodded. "I agree. Plus, he is itching to see his baby already."

Yami is surprised at their answer, and gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you. I'll let him know that you wish him well."

Joey patted his shoulder. "Don't forget to tell him that once he fully recovers, we'll schedule a play-date after Ryou's kid is born."

"That's a good idea," Ryou smiled and caressed his stomach.

After Yami got gowned up by another nurse for safety protocol, he went inside the delivery room and spotted Yugi resting on the bed, with Mrs. Mutou holding a newborn wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Yami went over to his husband's bedside and kissed him. "I'm here, my love. Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded, his face and hair covered in sweat. "I am. The procedure went well, and our baby came out healthy and strong."

"That's good to hear," Yami looked at the bundle. "Amun is okay?"

Mrs. Mutou smiled and nodded. "He is. You are now a father, Yami. How do you feel?"

"So very happy. My heart is bursting in joy that my son came into this world."

"Good answer," she went over and gently placed the bundle in his arms. "Now bond with your son. He's awake and wanted to meet you."

Yami's breath hitched as he looked down at the bundle in his arms, showing a baby who resembled him when he was a baby. His skin is fair, his eyes are crimson, and his hair is already showing. However, he noticed that his son inherited Yugi's nose, and adorable expression.

The baby blinked, letting out a small coo as he gazed at Yami. Tears started to stream down Yami's cheeks, as he choked back a sob and hugged Amun. Today, he finally became a father. His son is here, and was made out of his and Yugi's love for each other. He finally came into this world, and they'll be able to shower with him with love, care, and affection.

Kissing his forehead and then his cheeks, Yami nuzzled his son's nose, who let out a small giggle. "Hello, my adorable little Amun. I am your daddy, and I will teach you how to avoid fangirls and fanboys since you'll inherit mine and your mommy's beautiful personality."

Yugi giggled, but then stopped. "I'm the mommy?"

"That's right. Yugi is your mommy, and he'll teach you how to play duel monsters."

Yugi blinked, and then sighed. "Amun, I forgot to mention that your daddy can also be weird."

"Please don't tell my son that I'm weird."

"Too late. Now he knows."

"He won't remember it at all."

"I'll remind him."

"But aibou!"

Amun giggled and cooed, while Mrs. Mutou giggled at their playful interaction. As Yami continued to hug and coo to his son, Yugi let himself relax as he gazed at the ceiling. Who knew that the pocket-watch will not only let them time-travel, but brought them to ancient Egypt where he and his friends found love. Now, he's married to Yami, and they now have a son. His life is not only crazy, but also insane.

**The End**

* * *

**This is now the end of this story! Thank you everyone for reading this story! I'm glad the plot made you smile and laugh at the funny scenes! Now, I'll be focusing on my other story and try to get that done before the summer ends. Also, I'll also start on the other story I mentioned on my poll so please keep an eye out on that! Again, thank you all for loving this story!**


End file.
